G3 (G-G-G?)
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Baekhyun yakin dia bukan gay, tp kenapa Chanyeol dg senyum bodoh itu terlihat mempesona di tengah lapangan basket/ Kyungsoo dapat penelpon iseng "Halo? Kau siapa?" "Aku calon suamimu, aku ingin melamarmu" "Dasar sinting!"/ Luhan sudah berusaha kuat agar terlihat manly, tapi kenapa Sehun "Dasar cewek tomboy!" "Aku bukan cewek!"/ Fluff-Romance-Baekyeol-Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Type Story:**

**OneShot**

**(or maybe TwoShot)**

**Genre: Romance, School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Mungkin, karena kau gay," ucap Kyungsoo bernada santai.

Spfruuuth!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak, memukul-mukul dadanya setelah menyemburkan sisa air minum dari mulutnya ke depan.

Kyungsoo meraih tissu di atas meja kantin, menlap pipi dan hidungnya yang sempat ternodai semburan Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. "Bisa tidak, kau tidak harus seheboh itu?"

"Tunggu-tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kau bilang apa barusan? G-g-g—" Baekhyun tergagap di akhir kata. Lidahnya kelu, seolah ia begitu sulit dan terbebani hanya karena ingin menyebutkan kata—

"Gay," koreksi Kyungsoo segera, tanpa beban. "Kau gay," ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang begitu wajar. Seolah ia sedang membicarakan apa jenis kelamin Baekhyun yang sudah diketahui banyak orang.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya. Apalagi setelah menyadari kalau suara Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi di sekitar mereka atau pun yang berjalan melewati meja kantin yang mereka duduki, sempat menoleh ke arah mereka karena kalimat Kyungsoo yang cukup dibilang tidak wajar.

"Kau gila yah?" sungut Baekhyun tidak terima. "Aku curhat padamu agar kau memberiku saran atau membantuku, bukannya mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu daripada mengucapkan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Kyungsoo menyedot sisa minumannya. Raut wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan berbagai emosi itu terlihat datar. Ia diam, memegang gelas plastik yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datar —sekaligus polos— andalannya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?" risau Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau tadi menyuruhku tutup mulut, kan?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Astaga, sabar Baek—sabar," ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil mengelus dadanya. Mencoba menghilangkan keinginan untuk tidak melempar sepatunya ke wajah sahabatnya yang terbilang sangat polos itu.

Setelah cukup tenang, Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Oke. Sekarang katakan padaku alasan mengapa kau bisa berpikir kalau aku adalah—" Baekhyun menelan ludah. "A-aku... g-g-g—"

"Gay," sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyambung ucapan Baekhyun yang tampak begitu sulit.

"Ya itu maksudku. Jadi, rasanya aku tadi sama sekali tidak menyinggung ataupun menyebut kosa kata itu. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku memang belum pernah pacaran, dan sampai saat ini belum ada perempuan yang membuatku benar-benar tertarik dan menganggapnya istimewa. Tapi bukan berarti karena itu, aku adalah—" lidah Baekhyun kelu. "G-g-g-g—"

"Gay," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan. "Astaga Baek, mengapa menyebut kata itu saja kau terlihat seperti hampir mati?"

"Tentu saja! Itu—" Baekhyun memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri sambil merinding. "Menggelikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aissh, Kyungsoo! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Minggu lalu itu sudah yang ke—" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghitung beberapa nama dengan jari mungilnya. "—keenam. Benar, sudah ada enam orang—siswa namja— yang mencoba mengajakku kencan karena mengira kalau aku adalah g-g-g—"

"Gay," Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membantu dengan nada bosan.

"Benar!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit karena terlampau frustasinya dengan kosa kata itu. "Sialan. Padahal demi noona-noona SNSD yang cantik bagaikan bidadari, aku bersumpah kalau aku seratus persen lurus!" Baekhyun menggebu-menggebu. "Tentu saja aku sangat yakin dengan diriku sendiri kalau—" Bekhyun menarik nafas "AKU—(tangannya terkepal kuat)—BUKAN—(ia menggebrak meja)—GAAAY!—(dan ia berteriak)"

"..."

Keadaan kantin hening seketika. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya sibuk, kini mematung di tempat. Seolah dalam keadaan 'pause' seperti dalam layar televisi, gerakan mereka semua terhenti setelah mendengar seruan Baekhyun yang cukup nyaring dan menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin sekolah. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang yang gelap. Ia mengerang malu, menunduk sambil menutup kedua wajahnya. Kedua telinganya tampak memerah lucu di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menopang dagu di atas meja, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman gelinya. Siswa-siswi lain pun kembali kegiatan mereka semula, meski diantara mereka ada yang tertawa geli maupun menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah heboh Baekhyun barusan.

"Yo guys!" Seseorang datang, duduk di samping Baekhyun —bangku kayu dimeja kantin itu berbentuk persegi panjang di setiap dua sisi meja yang sama panjangnya— sambil merangkul pundak namja 'cantik' itu. "Kudengar ada yang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik di sini."

"Oh, Shut up Kris!" gerutu Baekhyun, masih menutup wajahnya sambil menggoyangkan bahunya, mencoba melepaskan tangan Kris dari atas pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa cepat sekali marah? Sedang PMS yah?" Kris nyengir.

Tangan Baekhyun lepas dari wajahnya, menatap garang ke arah Kris di sampingnya sambil memukul bahunya. "Kubilang diam!"

"Dia kesal, karena aku mengira dia gay."

"Bukankah memang begitu?"

"Kau mau kubunuh tuan Galaxy?"

Kris malah terkekeh pelan, meraih kotak minuman —entah bekas Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo— dan meminumnya sebentar tanpa izin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mungkin karena aku berteman denganmu, orang jadi mengira kalau aku juga g-g-g—"

"Gay," Kyungsoo kembali membantu Baekhyun. Meski dalam hati ia merutuki kegagapan Baekhyun yang kembali dengan pengucapan kosa kata itu, padahal beberapa detik lalu ia meneriakinya dengan lantang.

"Wow, tahan dulu bung." Kris protes, tak diterima disalahkan. "Semua orang memang sudah tahu kalau aku ini spesial (Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah melihat Kris yang nyengir narsis dan mengganti kata 'gay' dengan kata 'spesial'). Tapi asal kau tahu saja, orang-orang yang tidak tahu kau berteman dekat denganku pun juga mengira kau adalah 'spesial'. Bahkan aku dulu mendekatimu karena ku pikir kau sealiran denganku."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak kepikiran mengenai hal itu. "Hei, jangan bilang kau sama seperti namja-namja bodoh itu yang 'tertarik' padaku?"

Kris menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya, lalu nyengir aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Hii..." Baekhyun menggeser bokongnya menjauh dari samping Kris.

"Hahaha... tenang Baek, itu dulu, awalnya. Tapi setelah mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku tahu kau bukan tipeku. Yahh... aku memang suka namja yang manis sepertimu sih, tapi tidak secerewet kau dan yang sering mengomel seperti ibu-ibu arisan—auw! hey! Jangan menginjak kakiku. Aku bicara jujur, tahu!"

"Jujur apanya? Aku tidak seperti ibu-ibu arisan."

"Oke-oke. Terserah. Yang jelas, tipe yang kusukai itu harus innocent. Yeah, kau tahu, image-ku kan agak badboy gitu, dan keren seperti model coverboy (kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga memasang wajah ingin muntah). Jadi supaya mengimbangi image-ku, pasanganku kelak nanti itu yang harus tampak polos, dan nurut dengan apapun yang ku katakan, sedikit manja padaku juga tidak apa-apa. Itu baru style-ku."

"Perasaan tadi kita bicara tentang aku. Mengapa malah berujung dengan style-style-mu yang membosankan itu?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Style-ku tidak membosankan. My style is the best." Kris melipat lengan di depan dada dan tersenyum bangga.

"Whatever," Baekhyun mendengus bosan. "Tapi aku sedang serius, teman-teman. Aku sungguh butuh solusi."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku masih tidak mengerti Baek. Mengapa kau harus buru-buru mencari pacar, yang perempuan, kalau yang laki-laki saja kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu tuan Dio yang terhormat," sindir Baekhyun kesal. "Aku seratus persen lurus, dan tidak ada dalam hidupku aku tertarik dengan sesama namja, apalagi berpacaran dengan mereka."

"Bukan 'tidak ada', tapi belum ada yang membuatmu tertarik."

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku adalah g-g-g—"

"Gay?" kali ini Kris yang mengoreksi.

"Aku punya alasan yang kuat," bela Kyungsoo. "Kau memiliki banyak kelakuan yang jarang dimiliki namja biasanya. Seperti merawat kuku-kuku sampai mengkilap, suka sekali memakai eyeliner, kebiasaan gerakan tanganmu yang melambai seperti wanita, teriakanmu yang lebih nyaring, juga kau yang lebih suka mengeluarkan aegyo dengan sengaja pada teman-teman sesama priamu. Padahal kebanyakan namja tidak suka mengeluarkan aegyo karena menganggap itu sama sekali tidak jantan —apalagi ditujukan pada sesama namja. Dan satu lagi, kalau kau menyanyi sendirian, kau sering sekali menggoyangkan pinggul dan pantatmu dengan gerakan aneh."

Baekhyun sempat menganga. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau memperhatikanku sedetail itu?"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kelas satu SMA —berarti sudah satu tahun lebih sampai sekarang. Menjadi sahabat yang selalu menempel di dekatmu membuatku mau tidak mau melihat kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehmu itu, Baek."

"Kebiasaanku tidak aneh," protes Baekhyun. "Mengenai alasan-alasan yang kau bilang tadi, itu sama sekali belum cukup menunjukkan kalau aku tidak lurus. Lagipula tentang aegyo itu, aku terpaksa. Kalian tidak mau menuruti apa mauku kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan aegyo. Mau mengancam atau membentak pun tidak mempan —badanku lebih kecil—. Yang ada kalian malah menertawaiku jika aku sedang marah." Baekhyun cemberut sambil melirik Kris di sampingnya dengan pandangan menyindir. Kris malah nyengir dengan tampak sok innocent.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman wanitamu?" tambah Kyungsoo —tak ingin kalah berdebat. "Selama ini kau memiliki banyak teman wanita, dan sering berkumpul dengan mereka. Tapi tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang membuatmu tertarik dan menggajaknya kencan. Padahal teman-teman wanitamu itu cukup populer di sekolah. Seperti Minah, Naeun, Eunji dan lainnya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mereka memang cantik-cantik dan imut. Tapi percayalah, saat mengenalnya, mereka hanya asik diajak ngobrol. Aku sudah sangat nyaman hanya dengan berteman dengan mereka. Rasanya aneh saja kalau aku tiba-tiba mengencani salah satu di antara mereka. Eits, tapi jangan salah paham dulu. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih sangat menyukai SNSD."

"Baekhyun. SNSD itu hanya idolamu. Kau mengangumi mereka, bukan berarti kau benar-benar 'menyukai' mereka."

"Apa bedanya? Aku—"

"Tahan dulu kawan," Kris menyela, tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh perdebatan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan ada ujungnya kalau sudah beradu argumen seperti ini."Berhubung aku baru bergabung, aku jadi kurang mengerti dengan akar permasalahannya." Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Tadi, Kyungsoo sempat bilang kau sedang buru-buru mencari pacar? Untuk apa? Kau kebelet menikah? Hei, SMA saja kau belum lulus, bagaimana kau menghidupi keluargamu tanpa kerja? Well, kecuali kalau kau menikah dengan pria mampan berkecukupan dan kau rela mengganti statusmu sebagai uke manis yang—AUW! Hey Baekhyun! Berhenti menendang kakiku!"

"Asal kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang omong kosong."

"Aissh. Mana sopan santunmu Baekhyun? Sedekat apapun kita, aku masih lebih tua darimu. Jaga nada bicaramu kalau bicara dengan sunbae sepertiku."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti sunbae di hadapanku."

Kris menjitak kecil kepala Baekhyun sebagai balasannya. Baekhyun meringis kecil, mengelus kepalanya. Kali ini tak berani membalas karena tatapan Kris berubah lebih serius dari yang biasanya —terkadang Kris memang tampak sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

"Aku mengerti sunbaenim, maafkan aku," gumam Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih pelan tanpa menantang seperti tadi. "Puas kau sekarang hyung?"

Kris tersenyum puas. "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu karena Sehun." Kyungsoo memilih menjawab, karena melihat Baekhyun tidak lagi mood untuk menjawab.

"Sehun? Sehun yang mana?"

"Yang jelek," ketus Baekhyun dengan nada kesal —sama sekali tidak membantu pertanyaan Kris yang bingung.

"Nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Hyung tidak ingat? Anak kelas satu yang—"

"Aahha~" Kris menjetikkan jari, tampak baru mendepatkan pencerahan. "Sehun yang itu yah? Yang anaknya putih sekali seperti albino, yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengekori Baekhyun seperti anak anjing manis kehilangan induknya. Yang itu yah?"

Kyungsoo menganguk. Baekhyun mencibir dengan bibir terpout kesal. "Anak anjing manis apanya?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Alis Kris tertaut heran. "Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sangat akrab? Aku saja tak berani menghampirimu kalau kau terlihat berdua dengannya. Seingatku, kalian berdua pernah bercanda dan tertawa seperti orang gila di dekat lapangan sekolah. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat kesal dengannya?"

"Itu karena candaannya tidak asik seperti dulu lagi, hyung," Baekhyun mengadu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya —masuk ke mode merajuknya. Terlihat frustasi dan kesal di waktu bersamaan.

"Baekhyun tadi cerita. Minggu lalu, saat ia tertidur di perpustakaan, Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun."

"Wow," Kris cukup terkejut dengan cerita Kyungsoo. "Lalu? Apa dia benar-benar mencium bibir Baekhyun?"

"Untungnya sih tidak. Baekhyun terbangun tepat di saat jarak Sehun berada di depan wajahnya."

"Ouhh," Kris mengeluh bak penonton yang dikecewakan. "Sayang sekali~"

"Hei Hyung! Apa maksudmu itu?" protes Baekhyun.

"Ku kira kau akhirnya kehilangan ciuman pertamamu setelah sekian lama." Kris nyengir.

"Yang benar saja? Tentu saja aku tak mau ciuman pertamaku seperti itu. Apalagi dengan bocah seperti Sehun? Aish... padahal aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng yang lucu, tapi dia sudah merusak segalanya. Anak itu benar-benar... Akh! Idiot!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kisah selanjutnya seperti apa?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo, melihat Baekhyun sepertinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri (mengomel tanpa henti tentang betapa bodohnya Oh Sehun).

"Karena sudah tertangkap basah, akhirnya Sehun mengakui dia menyukai Baekhyun dan mengajaknya kencan. Kurasa hyung bisa menebak sendiri apa jawaban Baekhyun kan?"

"Ditolak." Kris mengangguk paham. "Ku pikir sampi di sini sudah jelas kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Sehun ternyata anaknya keras kepala, lebih keras kepala dari namja-namja yang pernah mengajak kencan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ku dengar dari Baekhyun, Sehun bilang dia tidak akan menyerah dan mundur begitu saja sampai Baekhyun benar-benar berkencan dengan orang lain. Karena itu, Baekhyun buru-buru minta dicarikan pacar. Dia memintaku mengenalkannya dengan teman yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tertarik."

Kris mengangguk paham, lalu memasang pose berpikir —memegang dagu dengan mata yang disipit-sipitkan. "Daripada mencari seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik. Mengapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang seperti di drama-drama saja?"

Alis Baekhyun tertaut. "Maksudmu?"

"Minta saja seseorang yang mau jadi kekasih bohonganmu untuk sementara," Kris lalu melirik Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa berpura-pura melakukan adegan itu dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tidak semudah itu. Sehun sangat tahu aku dan Baekhyun itu hanya sahabat dekat, tak lebih. Dia tentunya pasti curiga kalau kami tiba-tiba pacaran. Lagipula semua satu sekolah juga tau aku ini straight —aku pernah mengencani Jinmi (anak gadis kepala sekolah yang terkenal itu) selama enam bulan setahun yang lalu."

"Hei, apa kalian tidak dengar ucapanku?" protes Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, aku tidak mau berkencan dengan sesama pria —aku bukan g-g-g— Akh! apapun namanya itu. Dan yang jelas, sekalipun aku ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan serius untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak ingin main-main, apalagi yang bohongan seperti drama-drama atau apapun yang kau sarankan itu Kris-hyung."

"Bahkan jika Sehun atau namja lainnya terus mengejarmu?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tak ingin membohongi siapa pun. Aku tidak mau."

Kris dan Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kejujuran Baekhyun.

"Well, kalau gitu semoga kau berhasil." Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu mengerut tak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu kotak mesin minuman yang berada di dekat lapangan sekolah itu memang sedikit bermasalah. Terkadang mesin minuman itu tak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan baik, misalnya membuat uang koin atau lembar yang sudah dimasukan dalam mesin itu tersendat di tengah jalan, dan kaleng atau kotak minuman yang sudah dipilih tak ingin keluar dari bawa kaca mesin minuman tersebut.

Meski rusaknya sudah separah itu, tetap saja ada siswa yang terpaksa membeli minuman di kotak mesin tersebut. Berhubung mesin minuman itu satu-satunya berada di pinggir lapangan. Jadi jika ada siswa yang malas untuk beranjak ke kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari lapangan, terpaksa akan membeli minuman di kotak mesin tersebut. Seperti saat ini, Btun Baekhyun berdiri di depan kotak mesin itu sambil merengut sebal.

"Tidak mau keluar lagi, yah? Sial." Ia menggerutu sendiri di depan mesin minuman. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah mundur —mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang sisi mesin tersebut agar kaleng minunannya keluar. Sesuatu bayangan yang menutupi tubuhnya dari belakang —sinar matahari berada di belakang Baekhyun— mengurungkan gerakannya.

Bunyi seperti seseorang yang mengendus ujung kepalanya membuat Baekhyun risih. "Kris hyung, hentikan tingkah anehmu. Aku tidak sedang ingin main-main," gerutunya tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang. Toh, orang yang tingginya seperti itu —dilihat dari bayangan tubuhnya yang menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun dari sinar matahari di belakang— yang dengan beraninya mengendus ujung kepalanya dengan iseng, pastilah itu kelakuan jahil Kris hyung. Memang siapa lagi?

"Baumu harum, kau pakai parfum apa?"

Suara yang bahkan lebih berat dari Kris itu membuat Baekhyun segera terperanjat. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu mendongak untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah namja asing —yang belum Baekhyun kenal— sedang memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengendus —mengirup aroma puncak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ini bau parfum atau shampomu? Aromanya benar-benar menarik?"

"..."

WHAT THE—

Mata Baekhyun melebar.

—HELL?!

"YACH!" dan suaranya melengking, sambil mendorong dada pemuda tinggi itu untuk menyingkir dari ujung kepalanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit oleng dan mundur kebelakang dua langkah. Matanya terbuka dan melebar terkejut —seolah ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" sungut Baekhyun tak terima. "Kau tahu, tindakanmu itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."

Ia berkedip, lalu tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Mianheyo," ia agak membungkuk sopan. "Aku... agak tidak sadar," dia mengaku dengan nada yang begitu canggung. "Habisnya... baumu sangat—" dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya yang beriris coklat indah melirik Baekhyun dengan canggung, lalu beralih menatap lantai, detik kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lantai.

Pemuda tinggi itu sempat menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dengan kikuk —sungguh dia merasa canggung—, tapi melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh membuat senyuman lima jari pemuda tinggi itu perlahan menghilang dengan begitu canggungnya.

"Jangan bertingkah aneh lagi, dasar," gumam Baekhyun —sok menasehati. Lalu segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar suara berat itu. Ia menoleh, alis bertaut heran meminta penjelasan.

"Em... itu..." pemuda tinggi itu bergumam canggung —atau gugup. "Kau memang tidak mengenaliku, maksudku, aku juga tidak mengenalimu, maksudku, aku—" Dia menarik nafas dalam, seperti mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungannya sebentar. "Well, yang mau ku katakan adalah, aku siswa pindahan baru di sekolah ini. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ia mengajaknya kenalan. Baekhyun terdiam, memandang uluran tangan itu tanpa membalasnya.

"..."

Hening tanpa ada reaksi kemajuan dari Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menarik uluran tangannya dengan cangggung. "Ah, ha ha ha (dia tertawa kikuk) tak apa. Kalau kau tak mau—"

"Kau aneh," ucap Baekhyun menyuarakan isi kepalanya. "Pertama, kau tadi mengendus atas kepalaku dari belakang dengan tidak sopannya, lalu menanyakan tentang parfum yang kupakai dengan sok akrabnya, apalagi kau tadi mengatakan kalau aromaku menarik. Untuk sesaat aku sempat mengira kau adalah orang mesum yang ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku."

Wajah Chanyeol sekilas berubah merah, menyadari betapa tidak sopannya kelakuannya tadi.

"Tapi setelah itu kau meminta maaf sambil mengangguk sopan padaku. Wajah bersalahmu yang polos itu terlihat jauh dari kata mesum."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kalau kau tersenyum sangat lebar seperti itu kau terlihat jauh lebih aneh."

Senyuman Chanyeol hilang, terganti dengan wajah cemberut.

Baekhyun tertawa cantik. Chanyeol tertegun seketika.

"Hahaha... mianheyo. Bukannya ingin menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku adalah orang yang suka jujur untuk mengatakan pendapatku. Ku harap kau tidak tersinggung karena sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk menghina atau mengejek, apalagi merendahkan seseorang."

"Tak masalah, jangan khawatir aku bukan orang yang sensitif," Chanyeol tersenyum —kali ini tak begitu lebar, cukup tipis namun juga cukup tampan. "Jadi siapa namamu? Kalau kau tidak keberatan ingin memberitahukan aku."

"Tentu. Aku bukan orang pelit yang sekedar nama saja tak ingin memberitahukanmu." Baekhyun balas tersenyum —benar-benar senyuman yang sangat manis dan cantik. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Bohong kalau Chanyeol —yang terpaku di tempat itu— tidak terpesona dengan senyuman indah dari namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dapat pernyataan cinta lagi?" celetuk Kyungsoo. Ia agak berjinjit di balik bahu Baekhyun, sambil mengulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi surat dari lipatan kertas berbentuk hati yang baru saja terselip di pintu loker Baekhyun, dan kini berpindah tempat di tangan Baekhyun.

"Temui aku di dekat kolam renang sekolah sehabis jam pelajaran terakhir sekolah berakhir, dari Kai?" Kyungsoo mengeja isi tulisan itu. "Kai? Siapa itu Kai? Dari namanya kelihatannya seorang namja. Sayang sekali kau akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari namja lagi, bukan wanita."

"Berhenti menyindirku Kyungsoo."

"Siapa yang menyindir? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," balas Kyungsoo dengan mata lebar dan ekspresi polosnya. "Memang kenyataannya kau tak pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari wanita, iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengerang, tak bisa membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Baek? Ini sudah hampir jam lima sore. Jam pelajaran terakhir sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Apa kau akan pulang atau menemui orang itu?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Apa orang bodoh ini tidak tahu kalau hari ini aku mengikuti kegiatan klub musical sehabis jam pelajaran berakhir?"

"Mana ku tahu? Memangnya kau kenal siapa itu Kai?"

"Aniyo. Baru kali ini aku mendengar nama itu."

"Mungkin itu hanya nama samaran saja," duga Kyungsoo. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak nih?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau orang ini masih menungguku di sana?"

"Kau yakin? Itu sudah sekitar dua jam lamanya. Yeah... kecuali orang yang bernama Kai itu sangat gigih, bisa saja dia menunggumu sampai sekolah ini benar-benar ditutup."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mengeceknya dulu," putus Baekhyun. Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada 'namja-namja' yang mencoba mengajaknya kencan atau menyatakan cinta, Baekhyun tak ingin membuat mereka menungggu tanpa kejelasan. Setidaknya Baekhyun akan menghadapi masalahnya dan menyelesaikannya dengan tuntas, suka atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu maaf Baek, aku tak bisa menemanimu," sesal Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu sendiri kan hari ini kakak sepupuku baru pulang dari China. Aku harus tiba di rumah dengan cepat. Ini saja aku sudah terlambat dua jam karena kegiatan klub muusical tadi."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, dia akan pulang sendirian nanti. "Ya sudah. Aku titip salam saja dengan Luhan hyung."

"Neh," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sampai besok. Semoga berhasil."

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk malas, mereka berpisah, berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Baekhyun!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Hati-hati yah!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari kejauhan. "Kudengar gedung kolam renang tampak menyeramkan menjelang malam. Semoga saja kau tidak diculik penunggu-nya!" Kyungsoo melambai tanpa dosa dengan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun mengeram. "YACH! Kalau tidak mau menemaniku jangan tambah menakutiku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kolam renang di sekolah Baekhyun itu berada di dalam gedung tersendiri —istilah lainnya indoor— gedungnya berada di sebelah timur wilayah sekolah. Sekolah pada jam lima sore seperti ini sudah hampir sepi, kegiataan klub-klub sekolah pun paling lama berlangsung sampai dua jam saja sejak bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi (jam tiga sore). Sementara gerbang sekolah ini baru benar-benar akan dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah sekitar jam setengah enam sore. Itu artinya, Baekhyun mempunyai waktu sekitar dua puluh menit berada di wilayah sekolah ini -—jika tak ingin terkurung dalam sekolah sampai esok pagi.

Baekhyun sudah bertekad dalam perjalanan ke gedung kolam renang itu kalau dia hanya sebentar. Mengecek keberadaan orang yang bernama Kai itu, masih ada atau tidak? Kalau tidak ada, dia langsung bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kalau masih ada, tinggal menanyakan keeperluannya dengan cepat dan setelah itu langsung pergi. Semoga saja tidak memakan waktu lama.

"Halo~" Suara Baekhyun tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup menggema di dalam aula kolam renang yang tampak tanpa penghuni itu. Baekhyun sedikit merinding. Biarpun lampu gedung sudah menyala, tetap saja rasanya agak mencekam. "Halo~ Kai-sshi... Apa kau masih di sini?"

Kolam renang berisi air bening biru itu tampak tenang. Deretan bangku penonton di sisi lain kolam renang tampak lenggang tanpa seorang pun di sana.

Baekhyun berjalan semakin masuk mendekati kolam renang, mencoba melihat sekeliling lebih jelas. Sapatahu saja orang bernama Kai itu ketiduran karena menunggunya terlalu lama di suatu tempat.

Bunyi rasak rusuk kedebuk dari bangku penonton sempat mengagetkan Baekhyun, membuat namja pendek itu melangkah mundur menjauhi bangku penonton —tanpa sadar ujung belakang sepatunya mencapai pinggir kolam. Terlihat dua kucing keluar dari sela-sela bangku, berlari keluar seperti main kejar-kejaran. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Dia sadar betul dirinya tipe yang gampang kaget, apalagi dalam suasana mencekam seperti ini.

BLAM!

"GYAAA!"

BYUUR!

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah kecebur di dalan kolam. Salahkan bunyi gebrakan pintu —mungkin datang dari ruang ganti— yang terdengar keras dan tiba-tiba itu, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan lompat ke belakang, otomatis ia terjatuh ke dalan air kolam renang di belakangnya tanpa sengaja.

Malangnya lagi, kaki Baekhyun mendadak terasa kram, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia tenggelam, dengan beberapa gelembung udara yang mulai lolos dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

_"Hati-hati yah! Kudengar gedung kolam renang tampak menyeramkan menjelang malam. Semoga saja kau tidak diculik penunggu-nya!"_

Baekhyun merutuki nasehat Kyungsoo yang tidak ia perhatikan dengan baik. Dalam ambang kesadarannya, Baekhyun melihat bayangan seseorang mendekatinya di dalam air. Sebelum akhirnya semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

Badannya sangat lemas, sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakan. Bahkan untuk bernafas Baekhyun tak bisa. Semuanya terasa gelap. Bisa ia rasakan ada jemari tangan yang memegangi rahangnya, membuat mulutnya terbuka dan menjepit hidungnya. Sesuatu menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya yang terbuka -—membengkap mulutnya, udara hangat memaksa masuk kedalam mulut dan kerongkongannya. Kepala Baekhyun terasa pusingg, dadanya sesak dan perutnya mual. Tiba-tiba dia ingin muntah.

Air keluar begitu saja dengan paksa dari mulut dan hidungnya. Secepat mungkin paru-parunya kembali berfungsi dengan mengirup udara sebanyak mungkin sampai-sampai dadanya kembang-kempis naik turun.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara berat yang seperti memanggil namanya, ditambah dengan beberapa tepukan di kedua pipinya yang basah.

"...hei...u... su...dar...?"

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, masih buram.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar? Hei, katakan sesuatu?"

Dia jarang mendengar suara terlampau berat seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun cukup sadar dan ingat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Chanyeol...

Tapi lidahnya masih kelu untuk digerakkan. Perlahan pandangan mulai jelas. Raut wajah Chanyeol yang tampak basah kuyup —seperti dirinya-— langsung memenuhi penglihatannya. Mata besar dengan iris pupil coklat kehitaman itu, terlihat begitu bening. Hidung mancungnya, bibir tebal yang tampak basah, helaian poni rambut hitam yang jatuh di atas matanya... tampak indah, terlihat begitu menawan dan sangat tampan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali merasa nafasnya tertahan tanpa sebab.

Arah pandang Baekhyun jatuh pada rahang Chanyeol, mengikuti beberapa aliran tetes air yang jatuh dari wajahnya, turun melalui leher-—selangka—pertengahan dada sixpack yang sempat tersibak di antara kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing terbuka di atas.

Entah kenapa menelan ludah pun terasa sulit bagi Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku kan?" Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan mata Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Takut-takut jika anak itu hanya membuka matanya tapi belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Mata Baekhyun kembali beralih di wajah Chanyeol. Melihat raut khawatir itu membuat ia merasa senang dan hendak tersenyum. "H-hei..." itu sudah semampu Baekhyun, tapi suaranya terdengar serak. "...Chan...yeol..."

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak ke atas. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah mengangkat punggungnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. "Syukurlah..." bisikannya terdengar lirih, namun penuh kelegaan.

Dada Baekhyun menghangat, darahnya berdesir, sampai-sampai wajah dan telinganya juga menghangat -—berubah warna menjadi merah. Dalam kondisi aneh —untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun-— rasanya ia ingin sekali tersenyum, meski senyuman di balik bahu Chanyeol itu terlihat seperti senyuman orang bodoh. Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia mendapatkan perasaan aneh sekaligus senyaman seperti ini.

_"Mungkin, karena kau gay," _—ucapan Kyungsoo tergiang di kepalanya.

Benarkah?

_"Bukan 'tidak ada', tapi belum ada (namja) yang membuatmu tertarik."_

Apa kali ini ucapan Kyungsoo bisa dipercaya?

Tapi... kalau hanya Chanyeol seorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Apa itu masih termasuk dalam kategori g-g-g—

.

.

.

.

"Gay?"

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Baekhyun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Kyungsoo-yah."

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu... tentang... err... eumm..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Hah... (menghela nafas) menurutmu... apa nafas buatan itu bisa termasuk dalam kategori ciuman pertama?"

"..."

"K-kyungsoo-ah?"

"..."

"H-hei. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang memberimu nafas buatan?"

"I-itu... Chan— Hei! Aku tidak bilang kalau ada yang memberikan ku nafas buatan! Aku hanya bertanya tentang—"

"Jadi, yang bernama Chan itu, namja atau yeoja?"

"Nam-— Apa?! Hey! Jangan memotongku seenak-—"

"Oh, jadi akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau gay?"

"Ten—tu... tidak! Yach! Kyungsoo! Berhenti tersenyum begitu padaku! Grrr! Aku—Bukan—G-G-G-—"

"Hai Baekhyun!"

"C-chanyeol?"

"Wah, coba lihat wajahmu di cermin, Baek, kau SANGAT merah."

"Shut up Kyungsoo!"

...

**A/N: Jangan tanya kenapa? Ini adalah fanfic Exo (sekaligus Baekyeol) pertama yang kubuat. Setelah sekian lama sekitar hampir empat bulan hiatus, bukannya update fanfic 2pm lain. Aya malah mendadak muncul dengan fanfic Baekyeol (yang gak jelas) ini.**

**Mianhamida...**

**Semoga fanfic Baekyeol pertama ini bisa dimaklumi dengan baik. Kalau responnya bagus, Aya akan berikan bonus Chapter satu lagi, yeah... itu pun kalau tiap pembaca mau meninggalkan setidaknya jejak review... *tersenyun manis***

**So, Berkenan untuk review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia pindahan siswa dari Busan tahun ini, tepatnya di kelas 2-C —pantas saja Baekhyun tidak tahu karena dia berada di kelas 2-A bersama Kyungsoo—. Entah memang karena kebetulan, ternyata keluarga Park itu pindah di rumah yang alamatnya satu blok dari rumah Baekhyun sendiri.

Tinggi badan Park Chanyeol itu 185cm, sebelas senti lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak setinggi Kris yang mencapai 187cm —hyung ini benar-benar dari galaxy. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu mendongak terlalu tinggi —walaupun ia tetap saja harus mendongak, tapi bagi Baekhyun tak masalah asal ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Orang bilang kadar kejeniusan IQ bisa dilihat dari ukuran telinganya, sementara telinga Chanyeol itu lebih lebar dari biasanya, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya sempat menduga kalau dia anak jenius ketika pertama kali Chanyeol mengenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Namun berjalannya waktu, kelakuan Chanyeol yang sering ceroboh —seperti menabrak sisi meja kelas saat berjalan atau hampir terpleset dan kesandung kakinya sendiri saat ia berjalan dengan melamun (entah apa yang ia pikirkan). Juga kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tersenyum terlalu lebar —senyuman lima jari ala pepsodent— seperti orang idiot, membuat teman-temannya sempat meragukan kadar kejeniusan pemuda bertelinga lebar itu.

Tapi hari Selasa lalu, saat Kyuhyun seongsainim tiba-tiba memberikan tes matematika mendadak di kelas 2-C. Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya siswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelasnya, ia mencapai nilai 95 —letak kesalahannya hanya karena ia lupa menuliskan satuan ukuran kilogram di akhir jawaban sebuah soal dan Kyuhyun seongsainim tidak mentolerin hal sekecil itu. Sejak saat itu teman-temannya mengakui kejeniusan otak Chanyeol —meski ia tetap saja terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan senyuman lebarnya saat teman-teman sekelas memujinya.

Park Chanyeol itu juga hobi makan —untungnya karena hobi itu badannya tumbuh ke atas bukannya tumbuh ke samping. Di dalam tas ransel sekolahnya yang terlihat mengembung itu, bukan hanya berisi buku-buku sekolah, tapi juga berbagai snack favoritnya. Yang paling sering ia bawa adalah snack popcorn, dan kalau ia tengah sibuk mengunyah popcorn kesayangan, Chanyeol seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri —seolah hanya ada dia dan bunyi kriuk-kriuk dalam mulutnya tanpa mau memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan temannya di sekitarnya apalagi untuk menawarkan snack-nya itu —pelit.

Chanyeol itu suka warna merah dan hitam. Dia juga suka berbagai macam olahraga —meski badannya terlihat kurus—, seperti olahraga basket, renang, bowling, bulu tangkis dan juga sky—

"Dari mana kau mengetahui sebanyak itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran, meski ekspresinya tetap terlihat sama seperti biasa dengan bola mata besarnya itu.

"Err... em... itu..." Baekhyun menggaruk bawa telinganya dengan kikuk. "Jongdae yang memberitahukan aku. Dia sekelas dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Alisnya tertekuk, menatap intens Baekhyun —kurang percaya dengan jawaban itu. "Dia memberitahukanmu... begitu saja?"

Baekhyun ingin mengelak, tapi tatapan Kyungsoo dari mata lebarnya itu seolah mampu menguliti Baekhyun dengan tatapannya hingga Baekhyun merasa ditelanjang seperti ayam tanpa bulunya yang siap untuk dimasak. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," bisiknya malu. "Aku yang meminta tolong Jongdae untuk... mencari tahu tentang... em... itu... semuanya... mengenai C-c-c," Baekhyun menunduk, telinganya memerah seiring bisikan lirih terakhir yang terdengar begitu malu. "Chanyeollie..."

"Ohh..." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham —sebagai seseorang yang memaklumi sahabatnya. "Kau menyebut dia 'Chanyeollie', ya?" tapi berakhir dengan pengulangan bernada menggoda untuk membuat Baekhyun bertambah malu. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa melihat warna merah di telinga Baekhyun semakin pekat seperti batu bata merah.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya sambil mengerang —frustasi dan malu luar biasa, sekaligus untuk meredakan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengakuinya?"

"Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil membuka tangan dari wajahnya.

"Mengakui kalau aku benar, bahwa kau itu gay," kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil yang tersirat akan penuh kemenangan.

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun menganga sebentar. "A-aku tidak—" untuk sejenak ia kehilangan kata-kata. Baekhyun mendesah. "Dengar Kyungsoo. Aku bukan g-g-g—"

"Gay," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, Baekhyun masih saja ngotot dan belum berubah sejak seminggu lalu. "Tapi Baek, kau naksir Chanyeol."

"A-aniyo!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tak peduli telinganya kembali memerah karena beberapa alasan. "Aku hanya... mengaguminya. Karena dia sudah menolongku waktu itu. Dia juga punya badan yang... em... bagus...dan... " mata Baekhyun tertuju ke segela arah -—tampak gelisah sendiri. "Dia cukup... tampan... juga baik padaku... dan... aku hanya sedikit iri dengan tinggi badannya. Karena itu aku hanya mengaguminya. Seperti aku yang mengagumi SNSD. Yah, benar, seperti SNSD!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Kalau dipikir lagi, Chanyeol itu ibaratkan SNSD versi prianya. Karena badannya yang bagus dan... sangat tampan..." ia berbisik malu di akhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tapi Baekhyun. Wajahmu tak pernah semerah ini saat kau membicarakan SNSD denganku," tuding Kyungsoo menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun dengan sedotan minumannya.

"W-wajahku tidak merah!"

"Aku yang melihatnya. Bukan kau."

"Bohong! Aku tidak memerah!"

"Astaga. Sekarang bahkan terlihat lebih merah Baekhyun."

"Aniyo!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau mengipasi wajahmu."

"A-aku hanya merasa... panas..."

"Oh ya? Wae?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. "Itu karena..." ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Karena matamu terlalu besar di hadapanku!" tuding Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja dari meja kantin yang mereka tempati tadi.

"Apa?!" untuk sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Perasaan mataku memang sebesar ini dari dulu," gumamnya sendiri tak mengerti. "Hei Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!".

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Xi Luhan —kakak sepupu Kyungsoo dari China— resmi pindah ke sekolah mereka. Karena itu sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo sibuk mengajak Luhan berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenalkan berbagai klub sekolah yang akan Luhan pilih nantinya. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menemani mereka karena ia juga punya urusan sendiri saat ini.

Kim Minseok, atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin —kakak kelas yang Baekhyun sayangi karena pernah menolongnya ketika Baekhyun tersesat di sekolah (yang besarnya minta ampun) saat ia kelas satu tahun lalu— kini minta tolong pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa menolak. Lagipula bantuan yang diminta tidak terlalu berat karena Xiumin memintanya mengantarkan sebuah dokumen bermap —entah apa isinya— pada Kris di gedung olahraga, tepatnya di aula indoor basket yang bersebelahan dengan gedung kolam renang —tempat Baekhyun pernah tenggelam minggu lalu.

Untungnya saat Baekhyun memasuki aula tempat klub basket itu tidak semencekam aula kolam renang seperti minggu lalu. Jelas saja karena jam pelajaran terakhir baru selesai 20 menit yang lalu—masih jam setengah empat sore kurang sepuluh menit.

Terlihat beberapa siswa klub —yang rata-rata badannya tinggi-tinggi— sedang asik mendrabble bola basket dan bermain bersama di tengah lapangan. Sementara ada juga yang bersantai di sisi lapangan, tengah duduk di bangku panjang sambil minum sebotol air atau pun berbincang sesamanya. Mata Baekhyun langsung menangkap sosok Kris —tidak sulit mencarinya karena dia yang paling tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasannya— sedang berdiri sambil meminum botol air di sisi lapangan.

"Hei Tuan Galaxy!" Baekhyun dengan entengnya berteriak sambil berjalan menghampiri sang ketua klub —tak peduli dengan semua member yang ikut menoleh pada suara teriakan nyaring itu. Sementara Kris sempat tersedak minumannya sendiri setelah mendengar panggilan itu. Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun sambil menlap mulut dan dagunya yang basah kuyup.

Baekhyun nyengir —tanpa dosa— berdiri di hadapan Kris, lalu menyodorkan dokumen bermap di depan dada pemuda tinggi itu. "Ini dari Xiumin-hyung, ia bilang—"

"Baekhyun!"

Sebuah teriakan dari suara berat memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lapangan, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol —yang berdiri di antara siswa lain dan menggunakan kaos oblong hitam tanpa lengan— sedang nyengir lebar sambil melambai padanya. Bahkan dari jarak jauh begitu pun Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa berkharismanya—tampan-keren-amat-sangat-pake-banget— sosok tinggi Chanyeol dengan buliran keringat yang menghiasi pelipis, poni, rahang, dan lehernya.

WHAT THE—

Baekhyun merona seketika.

—HE—HEAVEN(?)?!

Mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol sejak tadi? Apa mungkin tadi Chanyeol berdiri membelakanginya? Atau karena sosok-sosok tinggi anak club basket lainnya mampu menutupi sosok Chanyeol saat mereka bermain? Entahlah mana yang benar. Yang jelas, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan lambaian sapaan biasa yang dilayangkan Chanyeol, mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku dan terkena serangan heart attack kecil dengan tiba-tiba.

Oh God.

Bahkan hanya sekedar membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan normal dilupakan oleh Baekhyun —yang hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan mulut yang menganga kecil dan raut wajah yang sangat lucu.

Pukulan ringan dari map tipis yang dilakukan Kris di atas kepala Baekhyun mampu menyadarkan namja pendek itu dari trans khayalannya. Sedikit meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya, Baekhyun beralih pada Kris.

"Kau mengenal anak baru itu?" tanya Kris dengan alis sedikit bertaut —cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

"Eum... hm... dia satu angkatan denganku hyung."

"Ah, benar juga." Kris mengangguk paham, tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia membuka map yang diantarkan Baekhyun dan membacanya sekilas. Kris mendesah —terlihat terbebani.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sok penasaran. Padahal kenyataannya ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke tengah lapangan. Di mana Chanyeol kembali bermain, rebutan bola basket yang didribble temannya. Chanyeol lalu tertawa bersama temannya saat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh setelah melempar bola ke dalam ring. Tawa Chanyeol, terdengar berat (sexy) dengan suara khasnya, namun tetap terlihat begitu menawan di mata Baekhyun.

"Xiumin mengundurkan diri dari manager klub basket karena—" penjelasan Kris hanya masuk setengah-setengah dalam kosentrasi Baekhyun. "—aku harus cari seseorang lagi—" tanpa peduli ucapan Kris, mata Baekhyun kembali fokus pada lapangan saat Chanyeol berhasil merebut bola basketnya. "—kalau perempuan sih mungkin banyak yang akan menawarkan diri jadi manager klub basket." Kris terus berbicara. "Tapi aku butuh siswa pria seperti Xiumin yang—"

Mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari bagaimana cara Chanyeol berlari dengan bola sambil tersenyum —sangat tampan— melewati teman-teman seklubnya.

"—kalau kau punya kenalan yang bisa direkomendasikan dengan baik, beritahu aku sece—"

Bodo' amat dengan apa yang Kris omongkan. Penampilan Chanyeol yang sedang melompat sambil memasuki bola basket ke dalam ring terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Meski setelah itu ia terjatuh —dengan cerobohnya di atas lapangan—, namun bola itu berhasil masuk melewati ring dan memantul di lapangan. Siswa lain yang seteam dengannya dalam latihan ini memberi sorakan. Chanyeol tertawa senang. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Dan sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" Kris terlihat sangat kesal dan gemas sendiri di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku dengar kok," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya dan cemberut lucu —tidak rela kepalanya baru saja dijitak dua kali oleh Kris. "Kau bilang kau butuh seseorang untuk menggantikan Xiumin sebagai manager klub basket. Dia harus siswa tingkat satu atau dua yang sangat disiplin dan mau sukarela membantu mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan klub ini."

"Oh, kau dengar ternyata." Kris nyengir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sendiri?"

Cengiran Kris hilang dan tergantikan raut wajah terkejut. "Hah?" hanya itu responnya, dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa seolah Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan ia berniat memakai baju ballet wanita dan menari balet memutari lapangan sekolah seratus kali.

Jangan tanya kenapa? Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung dengan usulan yang baru saja ia katakan tadi oleh bibirnya sendiri tanpa berpikir dahulu. Menjadi manager klub basket? Memikirkan hal itu saja tak pernah. Apalagi menginginkannya.

Baekhyun mendesah setelah Kris terus menatapnya terkejut tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. "Kalau memang aku tidak cocok, kau lupakan saja ucapanku tadi—"

"Siapa bilang tidak cocok?" Kris tersenyum cerah. "Kau langsung diterima, bahkan tanpa tes apapun."

"Hah?" kali ini Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut yang aneh. Begitu saja?

Kris tertawa senang. "Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik. Jadi kurasa posisi ini sangat cocok untukmu." Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Tak kusangka dongsaeng-ku yang paling manis ini dan sangat cerewet seperti nenek-nenek mau menawarkan dirinya sendiri."

"Hei, hei, kau itu niat memuji atau malah meledekku?" Baekhyun cemberut sambil memberontak. "Berhenti merusak tatanan rambutku! Yach! Tuan Galaxy, lepaskan aku!"

Kris malah semakin terkekeh tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dari Baekhyun maupun sebelah tangannya yang terus mengacak gemas puncak kepala namja mungil itu. Sampai sebuah bola basket memantul mendekat dan membentur pelan tulang kaki Kris.

"Ayo Ketua!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Bergabung dengan kami," ajaknya —terlihat (sok) antusias.

Kris mengangguk, menyanggupi. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberi instruksi padamu nanti," Kris berpesan singkat pada Baekhyun sebelum mengambil bola basket dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan Kris ke tengah lapangan, lalu tanpa sadar —tanpa sengaja— ia beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah menatapnya dari jauh sejak tadi. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, lalu beralih melihat ke arah lain —fokus dengan latihan yang kembali dimulai.

Baekhyun merasa aneh. Matanya tidak bisa ditipu. Senyuman kecil yang kali ini Chanyeol berikan padanya tadi, meski tanpa kata dan hanya sesaat, Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau senyuman itu tersirat sebuah arti lain yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Bukan seperti senyuman lebar —lima jari— yang cerah seperti biasa. Bukan juga senyuman canggung yang tampak kikuk karena gugup. Senyuman kecil tadi, entah kenapa... rasanya terlihat... seolah Chanyeol sedang kecewa?

Atau itu hanya delusi Baekhyun saja? Lagipula mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba kecewa padanya?

Yang jelas, Baekhyun tak suka dengan senyuman aneh —pahit— Chanyeol seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan," Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memungut bola basket untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Memeluk sekaligus tiga bola basket itu diantara kedua lengan kecilnya, lalu membawanya ke atas keranjang tempat bola basket lainnya menumpuk.

Ini sih terlihat seperti pekerjaan bersih-bersih daripada 'tugas pertama seorang manager klub basket' seperti apa yang dikatakan Kris sebelumnya.

Kris sialan, Baekhyun terus mengumpat dalan hati. Tahu begini lebih baik tidak usah menawarkan diri. Manager klub basket apanya? Lihat saja nanti kalau—

"Biar ku bantu."

Suara berat itu...

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya tertuju pada bola basket yang ingin ia pungut di atas lantai, kini beralih kedepan. Tertegun pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah menunduk terlebih dahulu untuk memungut bola basket tersebut. Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dengan lucunya selama dua kali —seolah memastikan apa ia salah lihat atau tidak.

"Kalau dikerjakan sama-sama akan lebih cepat selesai. Tak apa kan kalau aku ikut membantu?" Chanyeol tersenyum terlampau lebar —seperti biasa terlihat seperti senyuman orang bodoh bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi untuk beberapa alasan senyuman itu malah terlihat sangat menawan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum senang, sambil mengangguk antusias. "Tentu."

Untuk sesaat, kegiatan memungut dan mengumpulkan bola-bola basket yang tersebar di penjuru aula itu diisi keheningan yang tampak canggung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuka percakapan.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti orang mesum kalau membantumu seorang diri seperti ini?"

"Orang mesum?" Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau pernah mengatakan kalau aku terlihat seperti orang mesum yang mau melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu, yang waktu itu, kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Itu karena kau langsung saja mengendus kepalaku tiba-tiba dari belakang."

"Bukan salahku sepenuhnya," Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin membela diri. "Waktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau menarik, jadi yah... terjadi begitu saja." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. "Aromamu menarik. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ingin mencium baunya."

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun kalau tiba-tiba telinga dan pipinya berubah jadi merah. Apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat seperti itu? Apa dia sedang mencoba merayu Baekhyun?

"Kau masih tak ingin memberitahukan aku tentang parfum apa yang kau pakai? Atau merek shampomu, mungkin?"

Oh. Bukan merayu rupanya. Dia hanya tertarik pada baumu. Bukan dirimu. Jangan peraya diri Baekhyun.

"Maaf saja," jawab Baekhyun ketus —tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekesalan dalam suaranya. "Aku tak ingin ada seseorang yang mengcopy gayaku dengan mencari tahu parfum apa yang kupakai."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Mengundang tanya bagi Baekhyun yang tak mengerti di mana letak lucunya.

"Wae~ apanya yang lucu?" protes Baekhyun dengan nada aegyo-nya —merajuk, tak terima ditertawakan tanpa sebab.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras, karena demi hal lucu apapun yang pernah ia temui, ekspresi Baekhyun yang merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya terlihat jauh lebih lucu dari apapun.

"Kau salah paham. Aku bukannya ingin mengcopy ataupun menggunakan bau yang sama sepertimu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang. Aromamu menarik. Aku hanya ingin menciumnya. Bukan menggunakannya. Itu berbeda." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis —tampak penuh berbagai arti yang tak bisa Baekhyun mengerti dengan jelas. "Aku hanya ingin mencium baumu," ulangnya lagi dengan nada mantap.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun. Lalu berbalik untuk memungut satu bola basket di ujung sepatunya. "B-boleh saja..." Baekhyun berujar pelan —namun cukup terdengar dalam aula hening yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua— "...kalau kau memang sangat ingin mencium... bauku," lanjutnya dengan nada malu di akhir kata. Ia tetap berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol tanpa ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Benarkah?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar menggema dan jelas penuh ketertarikan.

"Yeah..." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah keranjang basket sambil membawa bola—tetap tak ingin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Hanya untuk memcium bauku kan? Tak masalah. Asal kau meminta izin dulu padaku, agar aku tidak menuduhmu sebagai orang mesum yang tak tahu sopan santun."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Memangnya ada orang mesum yang punya sopan santun?"

"Mungkin ada," Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau," tudingnya.

"Aniyo~" sontak Chanyeok memprotes. "Aku tidak mesum." Dia cemberut. Gantian Baekhyun yang terkekeh kecil menertawai ekspresi merajuk pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahun Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil memandang lekat tawa renyah Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun."

"Ya?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk untuk memungut bola basket terakhir yang tersisa di atas lapangan —sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa memastikan dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol saat itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Kris sunbaenim. Apa kalian saudara?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memasang wajah melongo —sepintas terlihat seperti orang bodoh tanpa tahu siapa indentitas dirinya sendiri. "Yang benar saja?" ia berseru memprotes. Memikirkan hal itu saja ia tak pernah. "Memangnya kami mirip? Aku bahkan tak rela menyerupai manusia planet dari galaxy seperti dia." Baekhyun berusaha melucu dengan sindirannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tertawa.

"Oh..." Chanyeol berdiri, memandang lurus pada bola basket di tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah terlampau biasa —datar tanpa arti ekspresi apapun. "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat," gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kalau pun bukan saudara. Apa mungkin—"

"Kau bodoh yah?" ketus Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Ia melipat lengan di depan dada sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan jengah. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya hubungan apalagi yang dimiliki dua orang sesama namja selain hanya berteman dekat? Kami akrab hanya karena kami sudah kenal lama dan terbiasa satu sama lain. Seperti halnya aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku dan Kris hyung hanya teman dekat biasa, tak lebih." Baekhyun tak tahu pasti mengapa ia harus menjelaskan sedetail ini, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia tak menyesal.

"Ohh," gumaman Chanyeol yang singkat ini terdengar lebih senang dari yang tadi. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang bola basket di tangannya seolah benda bulat itu membuat ia bahagia. "Itu bagus."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Jujur, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan potongan puzzle kejadian di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu meletakkan bola basket terakhir ke dalam keranjang di samping Baekhyun. "Apa kau pulang bersama Kyungsoo lagi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol —sekaligus mengalihkan topik.

"Eum... tidak..." sepintas Baekhyun terdengar ragu.

"Mau pulang lagi bersamaku seperti waktu itu?" tawar Chanyeol. Yang ia maksud waktu itu saat ia menolong Baekhyun yang tenggelam di kolam renang dan mengantarnya pulang. "Aku masih membawa sepedaku seperti biasa." tambahnya lagi, mengingatkan pada Baekhyun tentang sepeda kayuh biasa —peraturan sekolah melarang siswanya membawa kendaraan bermotor— dengan model sporty yang menyerupai sepeda gunung, favorit sepeda anak laki-laki biasanya.

"Kalau kau memaksa, yeah..." Baekhyun melipat lengan sambil memasang wajah pura-pura menimbang.

"Aku memaksa~" desak Chanyeol dengan nada bergurau —mengikuti permainan Baekhyun— sambil memasang wajah merajuknya. Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku ambil tasku dulu."

Selagi Chanyeol berbalik untuk megambil tasnya di bangku panjang di sisi lain lapangan basket, Baekhyun berbalik untuk mengecek ponselnya, melihat pesan terakhir yang baru saja ia terima.

**From: Mata Besar**

_**Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku dan Luhan hyung menunggumu di pintu gerbang.**_

Baekhyun mengintip sebentar ke belakang, ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berjalan menuju tasnya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun mengetik balasan pesannya.

**Reply to: Mata Besar.**

_**Tidak usah menungguku. Aku ada urusan. Pulang sana duluan. CEPAT—PERGI—SEKARANG. (ditambah emotion mengusir)**_

Baru sedetik Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku blazer, benda pipih itu bergetar, balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo baru saja masuk.

**From: Mata Besar.**

_**Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Kris hyung tadi. Dia bilang kau membereskan bola-bola basket bersama Chanyeol berdua saja. Jadi, sebelum aku pulang, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan.**_

_**Selamat berkencan~~ (ditambah emotion love)**_

Mata Baekhyun melebar terkejut, tapi wajahnya terasa panas secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun," suara berat Chanyeol memanggil. "Ayo!" Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu aula sambil tersenyum.

"Y-ya," Baekhyun dengan gerakan sedikit gelagapan menyimpan ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan terakhir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berdiri di belakang saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki sepeda kayuhnya. Seperti model sepeda olahraga biasanya, sepeda Chanyeol tak punya tempat duduk penumpang di belakangnya. Hanya dua pijakan kaki dikedua sisi roda belakangnya.

"Wae? Terakhir kali, kau kan duduk di sini?" Chanyeol menepuk stan antara setir sepeda dan tempat ia duduk.

Sekilas Baekhyun merona mengingat kejadian tempo hari lalu. "Itu karena saat itu badanku terasa lemas —habis tenggelam—. Sekarang berbeda, aku lebih fit. Jadi biarkan aku menumpang di belakangmu saja supaya kau tidak terganggu saat menyetir."

"Aku tak merasa terganggu kalau kau duduk di depan," sangkal Chanyeol. "Tapi ya sudah kalau kau memang mau berdiri di belakang." Chanyeol tak mau memaksa lebih jauh.

Aku malu dengan posisi seperti itu bodoh, batin Baekhyun tanpa mau mengeluarkannya. Ia lalu beranjak, menaiki pijakan di antara roda belakang sepeda dan berpegangan pada kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan.

"Yup." Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat. "Ayo berangkat pak supir," candanya, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Hembusan angin kecil yang berlawanan dengan laju mereka, menambahkan kesan sendiri dalam atmosfir hangat di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum bahagia sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Saat tanpa sengaja sepeda yang dikayuh Chanyeol terantuk ke depan karena melewati batu kecil di tengah jalan, pegangan Baekhyun pada bahu Chanyeol goyah.

"Uwow," dan dia refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang saat tubuhnya nyaris jatuh dengan sepeda yang sempat oleng ke samping.

Chanyeol segera menyeimbangkan laju sepedanya, untungnya kembali ke laju normal tanpa ada insiden orang terjatuh dari sepeda. "Kau... tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa menoleh ke belakang —agak gugup dengan lengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya.

"Y-yeah... Mian," Baekhyun ingin menarik diri.

"Tak apa. Tidak usah dilepas."

"Eoh? Apa?"

"Daripada nanti kau jatuh betulan. Lebih baik tidak usah dilepas. Aku tak apa, asal kau tidak mencekik leherku terlalu erat," Chanyeol mencoba bercanda di akhir kalimat.

"Bodoh. Memangnya aku mau bunuh diri dengan mencekikmu saat aku berada di atas sepeda yang sama?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegak di belakang Chanyeol, tapi kali ini lengannya ia tetap biarkan melingkari leher pemuda jangkung itu dari belakang. Sementara dagu Baekhyun menempel di belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun pelan setelah beberapa detik.

"Ya?" balas Chanyeol tanpa menoleh —terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kau tahu..." Baekhyun mengendus helaian rambut Chanyeol yang melambai di bawah angin —menyapu kedua pipinya dengan lembut. "...aromamu juga menarik... aku menyukainya...," bisiknya tulus.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, wajah Chanyeol yang menghadap ke depan sana, sedang merona lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhenti di depan pagar rumah keluarga Byun. Baekhyun melompat turun dari belakang sepeda Chanyeol. "Terima kasih tumpangannya Tuan Park," candanya dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil memasang pose hormat dengan wajah tersenyum lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Neh, senang bisa mengantarmu dengan selamat tuan putri Baekki~" balas Chanyeol dengan nada canda yang sama.

"Mworago? Apa-apaan itu?" ia meninju main-main lengan Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku wanita hah? Dasar."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hey, Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Sebelum aku pergi. Kau harus membayarku dulu."

"Hah? Kupikir itu gratis."

"Memangnya masih ada yang gratis di dunia ini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal~" Baekhyun merajuk dengan nada aegyo dan wajah mengerut lucu.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Kalau kubilang dari awal, kau pasti tak mau menumpang di sepedaku."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Dasar licik."

"Oh ayolah, Baekhyun. Ini tidak mahal."

"Memangnya kau minta berapa?" Baekhyun sudah siap ingin merogoh saku blazernya.

"Kemari," tapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya lebih dulu, menyeret Baekhyun agar berdiri lebih dekat padanya —di mana Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya di atas sepeda kayuhnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku ingin mencium baumu..." suara Chanyeol mengecil —malu.

"Huh?" Baekhyun berdiri seperti orang bodoh mendengar permintaan itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau tadi bilang tidak apa-apa. Asal aku meminta izin dulu padamu. Jadi..." sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "...boleh aku mencium baumu lagi?"

"Oh, O-oke," tanpa berpikir maupun menimbang, Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Ia berdiri seperti mannequin kaku saat kepala Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya, berhenti di samping kepalanya, dan mengendus pelan rambut di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Suara dengusan itu, juga hembusan nafas yang secara bersamaan ikut menerpa tengkungnya, membuat Baekhyun geli bukan main. Tapi dia bertahan di tempatnya, menahan segala rasa geli itu untuk tidak bergerak seinci pun, seolah kakinya dipaku dalam tertanam pada atas aspal yang ia pijak. Takut-takut jika ia membuat reaksi aneh, Chanyeol akan segera menjauh. Dan untuk beberapa alasan —tak peduli ia yang sulit bernafas ataupun bunyi keras degup jantungnya— Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun..." bisikan Chanyeol yang lirih itu entah mengapa terasa seksi di telinga Baekhyun —ia merinding. "Aromamu tidak berubah seperti pertama kali aku mencium baunya..." suara dengusan dari hidung Chanyeol lagi, tepat ditelinganya —tulang kaki Baekhyun terasa lentur seperti jelly, tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri di tempatnya. "... dan aku masih menyukainya..."

Nyawa Baekhyun seolah melayang dari jiwanya, entah kemana. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku seperti patung. Ia bahkan tak bisa bereaksi apapun ketika Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium singkat sisi kanan pipinya.

Chanyeol segera mengayuh sepedanya pergi —takut-takut jika Baekhyun segera sadar dengan keterkejutannya. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol sempat berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Sampai jumpa besok Baekhyunie~" ia berteriak dengan suara beratnya, sambil melambai. Lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyuman lebar yang terus menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan ke sisi pipinya, meraba pelan bekas kecupan Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu. Wajahnya dan telinganya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang sisi bajunya di bagian dada kirinya, memastikan sendiri kalau bunyi detak jantung yang seperti genderang perang itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, dengan pandangan menerawang ke tempat sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik tikungan di ujung sana. Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya.

Perasaan apa ini?

_"Jadi kapan kau akan mengakuinya?" _—pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi pagi tiba-tiba tergiang di telinganya.

Mengakui apa?

_"Tapi Baek, kau naksir Chanyeol."_ —suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi di pikirannya.

Benarkah?

Baekhyun meragu...

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar?

.

.

.

.

Apa tidak masalah, jika kau naksir pada teman sesama namja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Yopseyo, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Neh, ada apa kau menelponku, Baek?"

"Em... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu? Apa kau akhirnya mengaku kalau kau gay?"

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Kalau tidak penting cepat tutup telponnya. Aku mengantuk."

"Ini penting~~"

"Apa itu?"

"K-kurasa... aku sedang sekarat..."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-yah~"

"Kau sakit apa, Baek?"

"A-aku belum memeriksanya. Tapi kurasa ini gawat. Jantungku. Terkadang tiba-tiba berdetak terlalu kencang. Tapi tidak lama kemudian kembali normal, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nafasku juga, terkadang aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, terlalu sulit. Tapi bodohnya entah kenapa aku malah kecanduan dan menyukai reaksi 'sekarat' seperti itu. Ottoke Kyungsoo-yaah? Aku tak ingin mati muda. Apalagi hanya karena sakit jantung dan kehabisan nafas."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-yah? Halo? Kau masih di sana?"

"Baekhyun."

"Y-ya. Kenapa suaramu seperti mau marah begitu?"

"Coba kau berdiri dulu di depan tembok yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Umm... untuk apa?

"Lakukan saja, Baek,"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar... sudah. Lalu apa?"

"Benturkan kepalamu di sana dengan keras. Mungkin dengan begitu otakmu yang lambat itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Dasar bodoh!"

"Mworago? YACH!"

...

**A/N:: Jangan bilang ini juga kurang panjang. Karena ini sudah sangaaaaaaat panjang (5k+) -—menurut saya.**

**Jujur saja, saya bingung dengan penggemar Baekyeol sendiri. Apa memang lebih suka dg fanfic Baekyeol bergenre angst atau fluff romance kayak gini. Coz kalau dilihat respon fanfic aya yg ini tdk begitu... emm... entahlah... atau memang ini kurang fluff? (garuk2 kepala)**

**Apa ini akan jadi fanfic Baekyeol (exo) pertama dan terakhir buatan Aya... (pundung)... padahal Aya sayang banget dengan Baekyeol... (sampai rela buat fanfic fluff mereka sendiri karena frustasi dg fanfic angst lainnya**

**Setidaknya, Aya sudah buat semampu Aya. Terimakasih banyak dengan rekan-rekan perivew kemarin :: [tomatocherry] ; [SyJessi22] ; [Raensung] ; [Neng] ; [Lee Ah Ra] ; [BabyMoonLay] ; [Shitsuka] ; [Synshine] ; [indaaaaahhh] ; [Happybacon] ; [adistii] ; [Jaylyn Rui] ; [Cuwie cia] ; [nadya. ] ; [dinysabrina6] ; [nikend 88] ; [dewilololala] ; [Meriska-Lim] ; [Guest] ; [Luhaan Gege].**

**Terima kasih banyak udah ninggalin review dan memberikan semangat. Chapter ini sebagai hadiah saya buat penyambutan baiknya di fandom Exo ini. Dan untuk nadya yang bertanya apakah Author dulunya Hottest? Jawabannya YA. Tapi bukan hanya dulu, hingga SEKARANG dan mungkin seterusnya, Author tetap Hottest. Cuma... akhir-akhir ini saya kesambet EXO gara-gara kharisma Baekhyun yang terlalu bersinar, apalagi di Exoshowtime, menurut aya karakter dia lucu dan yang paling beda (menonjol) di antara lainnya.**

**Sekian dari Sayaka Dini ~~**

**Sampai Jumpa~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Kyungsoo duduk di sana —di salah satu bangku panjang meja kantin— dengan ekspresi takjub sekaligus bingung dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di sebrang meja kantin yang ia tempati.

Di depannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Keduanya terlalu dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris menempel karena salah satu sisi bahu mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain —padahal bangku panjang di sisi meja itu hanya ada merea berdua tanpa siapapun yang mendesak mereka untuk merapat seolah berada di bangku kereta yang penuh.

Mata bulat Khyungsoo sempat mengerjap dua kali—mengabaikan sebentar menu makan siangnya—. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan ekspresi bingung saat melihat Chanyeol dengan cengirannya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun, membuat namja cute yang baru saja melahap sepotong kkimbap terkekeh kecil dengan mata berbinar lucu—entah lelucon apa yang dibisikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kalian berkencan, ya?" pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo meluncur dengan nada biasa, seolah bertanya tentang pertanyaan dengan jawaban pasti seperti 'kau menggunakan celana dalam yah?'

Tapi Baekhyun langsung tersedak, seolah pertanyaan mengenai celana dalam —em, maksudnya mengenai kencan itu cukup membuat ia terkejut. Chanyeol hanya menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang terbatuk. Tanpa diminta ia segera mengambilkan minuman ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Gwencana?" suara berat Chanyeol penuh akan kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun meminumnya terlebih dahulu, mengernyit sebentar sambil menelan makanan yang sempat tersendat di kerongkongannya. Ia lalu mengangguk pada pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Gomawo," ia menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol hanya diam tertegun menatap senyuman —super—duper—manis milik Baekhyun yang tampak sangat bercahaya di matanya.

"Mana panggilan sayang kalian?" dan Kyungsoo mengintrupsi dengan nada santai tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Biasanya juga kau menyebutnya dengan panggilan manis 'Chanyeollie—akh," Kyungsoo tersentak, memicingkan mata sambil meringis dan mengusap tulang kering kakinya di bawah meja. "Mengapa kau menendang kakiku, Baek?" protesnya.

Baekhyun balas menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, berusaha mengancam lewat tatapannya —meski kenyataannya pipi Baekhyun merona menandakan malu. Chanyeol yang disajikan kejadian itu memgambil kotak kartun minumannya, pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan menyedot minumannya sambil melirik ke arah lain tanpa melihat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, meski diam-diam bibir yang sedang menyedot minuman itu kini tertarik sedikit ke atas —membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil penuh arti.

"Kenapa marah?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti —masih protes sambil mengelus tulang kakinya.

"K-kau salah paham," Baekhyun berusaha keras bertampil wajar, tapi rona merah di wajahnya sangat sulit untuk diredakan. "Kami tidak sedang berkencan," ia mencoba mengklarifikasi itu dengan nada tegas, tak peduli telinganya masih terasa panas untuk beberapa alasan.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol —yang sedang menyumpit makanannya dengan gerakan tenang, seolah ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan topik apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Merasa ditatap lama oleh Kyungsoo dengan mata lebar andalannya —ia butuh jawaban dari Chanyeol sendiri— pemuda jangkung itu balas melihat Kyungsoo, lalu ia hanya tersenyum lebar ala lima jari —seperti orang idiot tanpa beban.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menyerah meminta jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia lalu kembali beralih pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak percaya."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Mengapa kau selalu tak percaya padaku, Kyung~" ia merengek dengan nada aegyo, meminta belas kasihan —sayangnya Kyungsoo sudah kebal dengan trik itu. "Kami tidak sedang... b-berkencan. Beberapa kali sudah ku bilang padamu. Aku bukan..." Baekhyun menarik nafas. "G-g-g—"

"Gay," koreksi Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Tak habis pikir dengan temannya yang tak berubah juga sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Iya, itu kau tahu sendiri," tuding Baekhyun. "Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Semua namja yang kukenal kuanggap sama. Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Seperti aku dan kau, Kris, juga Chan—" perkataannya terhenti saat sebuah potongan daging yang terapit oleh sumpit dari tangan Chanyeol disodorkan di depan mulut Baekhyun.

Tanpa berpikir maupun bertanya, Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya, menerima satu suapan dari Chanyeol tanpa kata. Dia bahkan tak keberatan saat ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap noda saus di sudut bawah bibirnya. Baekhyun menelan terlebih dahulu makanannya dan kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sampai mana kita tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung —seketika lupa dengan apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Kyungsoo mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil yang tampak aneh —penuh arti namun juga bermaksud untuk menggoda."Jadi... Kalau memang belum resmi, Kapan kalian akan benar-benar jadian?"

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan frontal Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. "A-aku..." ia mendadak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Siapa yang akan jadian?" dan suara berat Chanyeol bernada polos di sampingnya menyentakkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol —yang memasang wajah sok polosnya, seolah ia tidak tahu siapa yang daritadi mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi kapan?" Kyungsoo mendesak Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Kapan diresmikannya, Baek?"

"Siapa yang dimaksud, Baek?"

Baekhyun terlampau frustasi dengan posisinya yang disudutkan seperti ini. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tak bisa ia jawab, sementara pertanyaan Chanyeol ia tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya —terlampau malu. Masa ia harus bilang "Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bodoh ini bertanya kapan kita akan jadian? Jadi kapan menurutmu kita akan benar-benar pergi kencan berdua?"

"..."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya —berusaha keras untuk tidak meledak karena tertawa. Chanyeol mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka —speecless tiba-tiba. Dan beberapa detik keheningan itu berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tokoh kartun yang siap meledak karena terlampau—amat—sangat malu luar biasa.

KENAPA IA TADI BENAR-BENAR MENGATAKAN HAL ITU? —seolah ia bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol berkencan.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati bunuh diri saat ini. Sungguh. Hanya karena lidah bodohnya yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Sialan.

"Baek—" Chanyeol ingin memulai.

"AKU HANYA BERCANDA!" tapi Baekhyun sudah terlampau malu dan frustasi, menjerit di tempatnya dengan wajah yang masih SANGAT merah. "LUPAKAN! LUPAKAN! AKU HANYA BERCANDA!" Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke samping dengan brutal, terlampau heboh—nyaris seperti orang kesurupan di tempat.

"O-oke! Oke! Tenang Baek!" Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang bergerak liar, merapatannya di sisi tubuh Baekhyun. "Tenanglah." dan seperti sebuah mantra, Baekhyun menurut dengan tenang, meski wajahnya masih merah dengan nafas yang terengah akibat kehebohannya sendiri.

"Lupakan..." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada yang memelas kali ini —nyaris ingin menangis di tempat. "Aku hanya bercanda..."

"Aku mengerti," suara berat Chanyeol itu benar-benar menenangkannya. "Sekarang, tenanglah. Tidak usah kau ambil pusing," Chanyeol mengusap kedua bahunya dan perlahan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Tak apa Baek, aku tak akan ambil serius ucapanmu tadi. Sekarang kau bisa tenang, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengganguk pelan di atas bahu Chanyeol tanpa kata. Benar-benar menjadi sosok pendiam dalam sekejap. Ia memejamkan mata perlahan, seketika langsung larut dalam aroma Chanyeol —yang ia 'sukai'— yang masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terhanyut dalam keenyamanan yang membuat ia berdebar menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan lupa keadaan sekitar, termasuk dengan kenyataan kalau mata bulat Kyungsoo masih menonton 'pertunjukkan' mereka di tempatnya.

Suara dengusan dan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya langsung menyentakkan jantung Baekhyun, jantungnya semakin berdebar meski kenyataannya tubuh Baekhyun malah berubah kaku bagai patung lilin di tempatnya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol berbisik lirih —dengan suara berat yang seksi— di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat menyukai aromamu, Baekhyunie..."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah dalam sekejap.

Damn. Bahkan genderang degub jantungnya seolah berlomba untuk segera melompat keluar dari dada Baekhyun saking kerasnya benda itu berdetak.

"Oh, Come on guys," Kris berjalan melewati meja kantin mereka sambil berbicara dengan suara keras —berusaha menyindir. "Get your room, please... Don't do 'it' in public." Kris menyeriangi licik —dengan arti menggoda— pada Baekhyun yang melotot padanya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berlalu, terus berjalan pergi dengan sebuah kaleng soda di tangannya yang ia mainkkan —melemparkan kecil ke atas dengan gerakan santai —dan diselingi tawa kecil.

Dasar Tuan Galaxy sialan. Gara-gara suara kerasnya, Baaekhyun dan Chanyeol tersadar dan langsung menarik diri dari pelukan. Keadaan mendadak canggung setelah menyadari nyaris semua mata penghuni katin tertuju pada mereka. Sekarang, Baekhyun diam-dian mulai menyusun rencana untuk menghajar Kris habis-habisan sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya—yeah, andai saja Baekhyun mampu.

"Hyung," suara lain datang menghampiri meja mereka. Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mendongak dan melihat siapa pemanggil itu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," pinta namja tinggi itu dengan nada tegas.

"Apa?"

"Hanya empat mata," ia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menuntutnya untuk berdiri. "Ayo hyung, kumohon ikut denganku sebentar."

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan aegyo-nya dengan pandangan memelas. Baekhyun pasrah, memilih mengalah saat pemuda itu menyeretnya berjalan keluar kantin.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol menatap kepergian mereka dengan alis bertaut. Ia mengambil kotak minumannya —mendadak tenggorokannya haus karena pelukannya tadi.

"Ah, anak kelas satu itu,.ya?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Dia Oh Sehun. Bisa dibilang penggemar beratnya Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada santai dan melanjutkannya. "Namja itu yang hampir mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun."

Spruuuuuuft!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak meledak, karena menerima semprotan minuman Chanyeol di wajahnya.

"Bisa tidak, kau tak harus seheboh ini?"

Chanyeol malah nyengir tanpa dosa di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Bertambah lah satu lagi orang idiot —selain Baekhyun— yang sudah Kyungsoo kenal saat ini.

Rasanya mereka cocok untuk jadi pasangan yang idiot, batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian koridor sekolah penuh dengan berbagai siswa-siswi yang berjalan dengan tujuan masing-masing —entah mau pulang, atau pergi ke salah satu klub sekolah, atau yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun!" bahkan suara berat Chanyeol yanng berteriak itu tidak cukup mengalahkan kebisingan para siswa lain yang mengobrol satu sama lain sambil menenteng tasnya di sepanjang koridor itu.

Chanyeol sedikit menjijit, meski badannya cukup tinggi, ia masih butuh penglihatan yang jelas dari atas kepala siswa-siswi lain untuk menemukan sosok Baekhyun di antara mereka. Setelah matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baekhyun!" ia kembali memanggil siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Hei, Baekhyun, tunggu!" Chanyeol berusaha menerobos beberapa siswa yang berjalan berkelompok untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti jalan maupun menoleh sekalipun. Tangan Chanyeol menggapai lengan Baekhyun, menariknya untuk berhenti sekaligus berbalik ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tersentak, cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Sementara sepasang headset kecil terselip di kedua lubang telinganya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menarik headset tersebut dari telinga Baekhyun. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, Baekhyun."

"Ah, mianhe." Baekhyun tampak menyesal.

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. "Gwencana." Ia beralih meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. "Kajja, " tanpa mengutarakan kemana mereka pergi, Baekhyun sudah cukup tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya menuju aula basket bersama-sama -—sebagai anggota klub dan manager klub.

"Tapi Chanyeol, hari ini aku ada janji lain," kata Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah. "Kau duluan saja ke gedung olahraga. Aku nanti menyusul, sedikit terlambat sih. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Kris dan memberitahukannya."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, maupun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan Baekhyun. "Janji dengan siapa?" tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan nada yang terbilang ketus. Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar nada seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya dari Chanyeol. "Pastinya bukan dengan Kyungsoo kan? Aku tadi sempat melihatnya sudah keluar lebih dulu dari kelasmu sebelum kau keluar."

"Memang bukan dengan Kyungsoo, sih."

"Lalu dengan siapa?" nada ketus Chanyeol belum berubah, bahkan terlihat lebih menuntut jawaban.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup sendiri dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seolah posesif padanya. "Well... yeah... dengan Sehun. Itu lho, anak kelas satu yang tadi siang di kantin—"

"Aku tahu," potong Chanyeol. "Tapi kau buat janji apa dengannya?" tanyanya lagi tak sabar.

"Hanya janji biasa. Aku ingin bertemu dengan sesorang dan Sehun tahu siapa dia. Karena itu kami janji dan sepakat akan menemui orang itu setelah bel terakhir sekolah."

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?"

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas. Ia sudah bisa menduganya sejak awal, jika dia sudah mulai cerita pasti harus menjelaskannya sampai tuntas untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol terlebih dahulu ke pinggir koridor agar tidak menghalangi laju siswa-siswi lain, karena ceritanya pasti akan mulai panjang.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku tenggelam di kolam renang dan kau menolongku, kan?" Baekhyun memulai. "Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau waktu itu aku ke sana karena ada seseorang yang menaruh sebuah surat di loker ku sebelumnya. Dia menulis dan menyebut dirinya Kai, tapi sejauh ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sesorang yang mempunyai nama seperti itu. Saat aku menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun, dia bilang kalau dia tahu siapa itu Kai. Makanya, aku meminta tolong padanya untuk mempertemukan aku dengan orang itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang hampir mencelakaimu?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak berniat seperti itu. Ini salah paham. Waktu itu dia memintaku bertemu di dekat kolam renang setelah sepulang sekolah, tanpa tahu kalau saat itu aku sedang membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di klub musicalnya. Mungkin dia sudah menunggu lama, dan aku datang terlambat setelah ia pergi. Jadi, yah begitulah, sampai dengan aku yang ceroboh dan jatuh ke kolam. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama melupakan arti surat yang ia maksudkan untukku. Bohong kalau aku tidak penasaran, siapa itu Kai, dan apa yang ia ingin ia bicarakan, yeah... meski rasanya aku sedikit bisa menebak apa itu. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin mengklarifikasi tentang kesalah pahaman ini dan membuatnya menjadi clear."

"Ooh." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Boleh aku ikut menemui orang itu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemanimu, tentu saja. Sekaligus memastikan kalau Sehun benar-benar mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang bernama Kai itu."

"Mengapa kau bicara seolah kau mencurigai Sehun membohongiku dan ingin berbuat jahat padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Yeah... siapa tahu? Ku dengar dari Kyungsoo kalau anak itu pernah hampir mencuri ciumanmu, iya kan?"

Baekhyun memerah. "Aissh... mengapa dia menceritakan hal itu padamu," gerutunya, lalu berjalan pergi, berusaha menghindari topik itu sekaligus melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena Chanyeol.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, Baek," Chanyeol menyusul dan ikut berjalan di samping Baekhyun. "Aku juga dengar dari Kyungsoo, kalau kau sempat marah dan sangat kesal dengan anak itu karena kejadian hampir menciummu itu. Tapi kenapa tadi kau tak menolak saat ia menyeretmu dari kantin? Dan kau malah membuat janji dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat tak suka padanya padahal kau belum mengenal Sehun dengan baik?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya," ketus Chanyeol. "Baek, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi..." rengeknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sesaat. "Sebelum kejadian Sehun yang ingin menciumku itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya dan berteman dekat dengannya. Sedikit mirip denganmu, dia dulu sering mengikutiku dan menemaniku kemana aku pergi. Anak itu sebenarnya sangat lucu." Sekilas Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah bosan kalau bercanda bersamanya. Mungkin karana golongan darah kami sama, jadi kami sangat cocok dan mempunyai pemikiran dan minat yang hampir sama. Tapi sejauh ini aku menyayanginya hanya sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganku."

Wajah Baekhyun tampak murung. "Karena itu, saat mendapati dia hampir menciumku dan mengatakan kalau dia menyayangiku dengan cara berbeda, membuat aku sangat terkejut, kesal dan marah. Benar aku sangat kesal dan marah padanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membencinya. Aku masih menyayanginya sebagai dongsaeng."

"Ooh... jadi begitu..." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menarik nafas sebentar —seolah mengumpulkan sebuah keberanian— kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun. "Apa... apa kau juga menganggapku begitu?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Caramu menganggap Sehun. Apa kau juga menganggapku sama seperti dia? Menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganmu?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti —otomatis Chanyeol juga terhenti—. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, lalu menelitinya dari ujung sepatu sampai atas kepalanya yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak ke atas—dengan jarak tinggi yang beda jauh.

"Kau bodoh yah?" Baekhyun lalu terkekeh, tertawa geli. "Kau sama sekali tidak pantas jadi dongsaengku," ia meninju pelan dada Chanyeol. "Berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Chanyeol. Kau itu jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Mana mungkin aku menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng? Dasar kau ini." Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan senyuman geli dan gelengan kepala tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ia langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun sempat tersentak dan sedikit terhuyung kedepan, namun kembali stabil dan berjalan normal. Meski diam-diam telinganya agak berubah warna menjadi pink muda.

"Baekhyun, ayo main tebak-tebakkan, yang tak bisa jawab atau salah harus dapat hukuman pinalti dari orang yang memberikan soal, bagaimana?"

"Call." Baekhyun langsung menyanggupinya dengan nada bangga —merasa percaya diri.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Tebakan pertama dariku, yah?"

"Oke. Kau duluan."

"Ini tentang Kris hyung."

"Oh, Jinjja? Menarik." Baekhyun tampak semangat. "Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dari kau, aku pasti bisa menjawabnya."

"Oke, bersiaplah." Chanyeol menahan tawanya dengan senyuman jahil. "Mengapa Kris hyung lebih suka menyemir rambutnya dengan warna pirang daripada warna hitam alaminya?"

"Itu gampang." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Karena Kris hyung sangat narsis. Dia ingin sekali dibilang keren dengan gaya sok kebarat-baratannya. Makanya sengaja nyemir rambut pirang biar dibilang beda dan keren dari yang lain."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aniyo. Kau salah."

"Hah? Masa' sih? Memang apa jawaban yang benar?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Jawaban yang benar adalah karena Kris hyung takut."

"Takut apa?" Baekhyun maasih tak mengerti.

"Dia takut, kalau rambutnya berwarna hitam, dia akan dibanding-bandingkan dengan ku (Chanyeol menunjuk rambutnya yang berwarna hitam), dan sudah pasti dia kalah ganteng dariku. (ia memasang pose telunjuk dan ibu jari di bawah dagu). Makanya dia nyemir rambut pirang biar lebih bersinar dan tidak kalah ganteng dariku."

"Mwoya?!" Baekhyun memprotes, meski tak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya karean tingkah Chanyeol yang memasang pose narsis sok ganteng di sampingnya.

"Jawabanmu salah Baek, kau harus menerima penalti hukuman dariku." Chanyeol nyengir.

"Hah, sepertinya dari awal kau sudah menyiapkan ini agar bisa menjebakku."

"Oh ayolah, jadilah pria jantan. Jangan protes dan terima hukuman penaltimu." Ia sengaja memprovokasi.

"Arrasso." Balas Baekhyun tegas —tak ingin dibilang pengecut.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, kilat, dan segera lari mendahului Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Itu penalti dariku~" Chanyeol nyengir dari jauh.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Tidak seperti pertama kali, kali ini ia bisa dengan cepat mengontrol dirinya dari keterkejutan yang selalu diakibatkan oleh tingkah Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia duga. Baekhyun menarik nafas —mencoba meredakan rasa panas di wajah dan degup jantungnya.

"YACH, PARK CHANYEOL!" suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor itu. Ia lalu berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang tertawa bodoh di depan sana. "Awas kau!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di sisi koridor dekat kelasnya, memandang heran dua sunbae yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memandang aneh pada pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, yang mulutnya sedang tertutupi lakban hitam.

"Ada apa dengannya, hyung?" tanya Sehun heran pada Baekhyun, sambil mengedikkan dagu runcingnya pada sosok Chanyeol.

Namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum cantik penuh kemenangan. "Tidak usah dipedulikan Sehun. Itu hukuman penalti untuknya karena salah menjawab tebakanku."

"Hm! Hm!" Chanyeol bergumam —entah apa— di balik lakban yang menutupi mulutnya. Tapi dari raut wajah dan gerakan alisnya, dia terlihat seperti memohon ampun pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi mana yang namanya Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun —mengabaikan rengekan (gumaman tak jelas) Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya nama Kai itu hanya nickname yang sering ia gunakan kalau sedang main game online. Nama aslinya Kim Jongin, dia teman kelasku."

"Oh, Jinjja? Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Ikut aku, hyung," Sehun mendekat, tangannya terulur hendak menggapai tangan Baekhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun lebih dulu —mencegahnya menyentuh Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Tanpa kata, keduanya langsung saling menatap tajam —penuh hawa persaingan yang menguar dari kedua tubuh mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian akan cepat akrab," Baekhyun berspekulasi sendiri —sambil tersenyum senang memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaaf, sunbae," Kim Jongin, atau namja yang lebih suka menyebut dirinya dengan nama Kai itu, kini tengah membungkukkan badan di hadapan Baekhyun.

Namja cantik yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu, menghela nafasnya legah."Jadi ini murni hanya kesalah pahaman 'kan?"

Kai mengangguk. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Karena terlalu buru-buru dan agak ceroboh, aku jadi memasukkan suratku ke loker yang salah."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kalau memang bukan ke lokerku, lalu ke loker siapa? Sampai-sampai kau salah menyelipkannya."

"Ahh... mengenai itu..." Kai mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk.

"Apa itu untuk Kyungsoo?" tebak Baekhyun. Mengingat lokernya memang berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kai yang tampak gugup sendiri tanpa bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memgobrol sebentar dengan Kai dan Sehun, Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan berdua bersama Chanyeol menuju gedung olahraga. Sementara Kai dan Sehun juga punya kegiatan sendiri di klub sekolahnya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di gedung olahraga, dan tinggal melewati pintu aula yang berada di hadapan mereka, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menunjuk lakban hitam yang menutupi mulutnya sambil membuat padangan memelas pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau kau masih menjalani penalti dariku."

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, menunjukkan rasa protes dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Baekhyun nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Arraso. Sekarang kau boleh membuka lakbannya."

Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menunjuk Baekhyun lalu menunjuk lakban di mulutnya secara bergantian.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruh aku melepaskannya untukmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak mengikat tanganmu, kau bisa membukanya sendiri 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan keras kepala, dan kembali menunjuk Baekhyun dan lakban di mulutnya secara bergantian.

"Oke, oke.. Aku akan melepaskannya. Sekarang, pendekkan kakimu dulu."

Chanyeol melebarkan jarak ujung kakinya di lantai agar tubuhnya bisa berdiri sejajar dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Jari lentiknya meraih sudut kanan atas lakban yang menempel di wajah Chanyeol. Baru seperkian inci ia menariknya, Chanyeol sudah berteriak protes dari balik lakban itu.

"Hmm!"

Baekhyun ikut meringis kesakitan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyesal memberikan hukuman penalti semacam ini pada Chanyeol. "Mianhe, aku akan langsung menariknya dengan satu tarikan cepat biar rasa sakitnya tidak lama. Oke, kau siap?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

"Aaakhhh! Baekhyun!"

"Mian~" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Berusaha menunjukkan rasa bersalah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya saat melihat bekas garis kotak ke-merahmuda-an di sekitar mulut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini tidak lucu," Chanyeol merajuk.

"Arraso. Aku minta maaf."

"Rasanya mulutku panas~" ia mengeluh.

"Panas?" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, lalu meniup wajahnya. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tatapan matanya tidak bergerak —menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun, baru menyadari jarak berdiri mereka terlalu dekat, dengan posisi wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya yang kini sejajar karena posisi kaki Chanyeol yang melebar di lantai itu tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" suara berat Chanyeol yang bernada lirih itu mampu menggetarkan dada Baekhyun tanpa sebab. "Ayo Baek, tiup lagi. Mulutku masih panas." bukan dengan nada merajuk lagi seperti tadi, kali ini nada suara Chanyeol yang mengecil itu terdengar seolah sedang menggodanya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Meski begitu, ia mengangguk pelan —patuh—, dan kembali meniup lembut daerah wajah sekitar mulut Chanyeol —bekas lakban tadi. Mata Baekhyun terus tertuju pada mulut dan bibir tersebut tanpa mau sekalipun melirik ke mata Chanyeol. Karena tanpa melihat pun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan sendiri kalau tatapan Chanyeol terus lekat menuju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun gugup luar biasa, sangat. Pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sehingga ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk terus meniup wajahnya. Entah sampai kapan.

Bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit mengerucut itu meniup pelan daerah sekitar bibir Chanyeol. Tiupannya makin mengecil saat Baekhyun sadar kalau wajah yang sedang ia pegang di kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol, mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Mata Baekhyun akhirnya memilih menatap ke depan, beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatap lekat padanya.

Tiupan Baekhyun berhenti. Semakin tertegun dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat wajah Chanyeol semakin maju mendekat padanya.

"Ah!" suara pekikan lain —bukan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— itu menghancurkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Kris berdiri di depan pintu aula —ia baru saja keluar. "Oh maaf. Tadi aku sempat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol di luar, jadi kupikir—" Kris agak bergidik saat tatapan Chanyeol —bahkan Baekhyun juga— tertusuk tajam padanya, seolah benar-benar ingin menelan Kris hidup-hidup. "O-oke. Kalian bisa melanjutkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Kris segera berbalik masuk ke dalam aula sambil menggerutu kecil. Tak habis pikir mengapa ia sebagai sunbae malah takut dengan tatapan tajam kombinasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti tadi.

Baekhyun menarik diri -—melangkah mundur dari hadapan Chanyeol. Terus menunduk —malu— sambil mengikuti langkah Kris memasuki aula.

Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan tanpa kata, mulai mengacak rambutnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Entah ia ingin menyalahkan siapa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menenteng tasnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling aula yang sudah sepi karena kegiatan latihan hari ini telah selesai.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan sejak tadi," Kris menjawab santai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan memberikannya pandangan aneh."Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Dia bilang dia merasa agak tidak enak badan tadi. Jadi aku membiarkannya pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku sempat bilang akan menyuruhmu mengantarnya pulang. Tapi dia bilang kau masih mau bermain, ia juga bilang ada Kyungsoo yang akan menemaninya pulang. Ya sudah, aku biarkan saja dia pergi."

"Ooh, begitu..." Chanyeol menunduk, menerawang memandang lantai. Tidak menyangka situasinya bisa bertambah parah seperti ini. Padahal mereka sering pulang bersama dengan sepeda kayuh milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tak pernah keberatan saat ia memeluknya, saat ia merangkul bahunya, saat ia mengendus leher Baekhyun hanya sekedar untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya, bahkan saat ia memcium pipinya, Baekhyun tak keberatan. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau kejadian 'hampir mencium bibir' tadi membuat Baekhyun mungkin... merasa keberatan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol sadar lebih awal, untuk hubungan yang masih berstatuskan 'teman' itu, akan terbilang aneh jika ia benar-benar mencium bibir Baekhyun seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melamun. Menatap ke luar jendela kamar tidurnya, ke langit malam gelap yang hanya menampakkan bulan setengah lingkaran. Ia berdiri di sana, dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela, dan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya.

Sebesar apapun ia berusaha melupakan kejadian itu... ia tak bisa. Dan beberapa kali ia ingat kejadian itu... dadanya berdebar. Tapi dari semua kejadian itu, hanya satu pertanyaan besar yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin mencium bibirnya?

Apa dia sama dengan Sehun? Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

_"Aku menyukai aromamu..."_ —suara berat Chanyeol tergiang di kepalanya.

Dia bilang hanya menyukai aroma Baekhyun, iya kan?

Tangan kanan Baekhyun meraba dada kirinya, meremas kain bajunya yang entah kenapa terasa tidak nyaman. Ada perasaan gelisah lain yang tak mengenakkan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dia merasa takut, takut kehilangan sesuatu...

Apa setelah kejadian ini, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bisa berjalan dengan baik seperti biasa?

Baekhyun galau...

.

.

.

.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa...

.

.

.

.

Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana...

.

.

.

.

...jika besok ia bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Pagi Kyungsoo-yah..."

"..."

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Apa kau tidur semalam? Kantung matamu cukup tebal, Baek."

"Benarkah? Hahahaha... tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan memaksakan tawa begitu. Kau terlihat aneh."

"..."

"Baek—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Oh ya Kyungsoo, selamat untukmu."

"Selamat untuk apa?"

"Kau akhirnya punya penggemar rahasia."

"Bukankah itu biasa?"

"Tidak. Kali ini penggemarmu itu seorang laki-laki. Jadi yah... selamat."

"Bodoh. Untuk apa hal seperti itu diselamati? Aku bukan gay sepertimu Baek."

"Terserah."

"Wow. Tumben kau tidak menyangkal ucapanku Baek."

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Kau melamun, Baek?"

"..."

"Oh Lihat. Chanyeol datang ke kelas kita."

"M-mana?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"A-apa? Yach! Jangan tersenyum begitu padaku, Kyungsoo!"

**...**

**A/N: Pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan melanjutkan fanfic ini karena permintaan di kotak review. Terima kasih banyak. :)**

**Karakter di sini saya usahakan sama dengan karakter yang saya lihat dari exo showtime. Seperti Kris yang sok keren dengan kadar kenarsisan yang sangat tinggi. Lalu Chanyeol yang kadang terlihat kekanakan tapi bisa bertingkah lebih dewasa dari lainnya (aku kagum dg sikapnya yang menawarkan diri u/ pergi ke pasar dan memasakan makanan u/ member tanpa disuruh). Lalu ada Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa diam dan sering heboh sendiri, juga sadar atau tidak Baekhyun paling sering ngeluarin aegyo di setiap episode —kayaknya memang sudah kebiasaan dia. Yang terakhir Kyungsoo, jarang bicara tapi hanya dengan mata besarnya itu sudah cukup menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresi perasaannya (anak ini sungguh lucu).**

**Ah, kalau bahas tentang exo showtime kurasa tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.**

**Well, terimakasih yang sudah review:: **

**[Meriska-Lim] ; [Luhaan Gege] ; [sayakanoicinoe] ; [shantyy9411] ; [sogogi'dobi] ; [dinysabrina6] ; [Chanyeolgf] ; [nurannysha] ; [luhan] ; [synshine] ; [SyJessi22] ; [nadya d andini] ; [kimei135] ; [ImaCnn] ; [santaokris] ; [indaaaaaahhh] ; [bubblechanbaek] ; [Yurako Koizumi] ; [jnghyeeun] ; [Majey Jannah 97] ; [BabyMoonLay] ; [Happybacon] ; [inggit] ; [byunpopof] ; [mannue khunyoung] ; [Ayam Ungu] ; [Oh SeRa Land] ; [Minny Kpopers Fujoshi] .**

**Dan balasan review yg tidak log in (bagi yg log in dibls lewat pm)::**

**#inggit :: makasih u/ 24 jempol exonya. ehm, boleh minta 12 pelukan member exo nya juga tidak? *nyengir**

**#ImaCnn :: annyeong~ seperti halnya sy yg jadi khunyoung shipper. Sy jd baekyeol shipper juga krna video 'mesra' mereka di youtube yg kebanyakan diambil fancam. Apalagi pelukan yg di IC itu... manis banget.**

**#Chanyeolgf :: sy jg suka fluff. Makasih... senang chingu bisa menikmati fluff-nya.**

**...**

**Sampai ketemu lagi~**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**(26 Feb 2014)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik, melihat Suho —kakak kelasnya yang bertubuh pendek dan berdahi( ?) tampan— sedang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Oh, hai Joonmyeon-hyung. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Suho. Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun menjawab permintaannya, ia sudah menyodorkan sebuah makalah pada Baekhyun. "Tolong berikan ini pada Jongdae, Kelas kalian berdekatan kan?"

Baekhyun menerima makalah dari tangan Suho dengan ragu. "T-tapi hyung-—"

"Terima kasih yah," Suho dengan sepihak sudah menepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum super manis. Mengabaikan wajah Baekhyun yang hendak protes, Suho segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi —menghampiri pemuda berdimple manis yang sudah menunggunya dari jauh.

Baekhyun mendesah. Dulu Xiumin, sekarang Suho. Mengapa dia jadi terlihat seperti pengantar barang bagi kakak-kakak kelasnya?

Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun tak keberatan. Seperti kata Suho tadi, kelasnya (2-A) memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kelas Jongdae (2-C). Tapi masalahnya saat ini adalah, Jongdae sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun masih dalam mode menghindar dari Chanyeol sejak 'kejadian' kemarin. Bukannya Baekhyun marah dengan tindakan Chanyeol —yeah dia tidak marah hanya terkejut—, untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun hanya merasa... terlampau malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Dia hanya butuh jarak untuk berpikir sendiri.

Tadi saja ia tidak makan siang di kantin bersama Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, Baekhyun malah memilih menerima ajakan Sehun makan siang bersama di balik pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah yang lenggang. Bukan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, karena entah bagaimana Kai ikut bergabung dengan mereka (dengan tujuan terselebung untuk menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun).

Istirahat siang akan berakhir sekitar enam menit lagi. Baekhyun memilih mengirim pesan pada Jongdae untuk bertemu selain di dekat kelasnya. Untungnya bagi Baekhyun, bahwa balasan pesan dari Jongdae melegakan dirinya yang tengah was-was sendiri.

**From : Chen**

**Bentar lagi pelajaran olahraga. Jadi sekarang aku sudah di kamar mandi lantai bawah dekat lapangan utama.**

Baekhyun membalas pesannya untuk memastikan lebih dulu.

**To : Chen**

**Apa Chanyeol bersamamu?**

**From : Chen**

**Tadi sih iya. Tapi dia sudah keluar kamar mandi karena sudah ganti baju duluan. Wae? Kau mau aku memanggilnya?**

**To : Chen**

**TIDAK! Tetap di sana dan jangan beritahu apapun pada Chanyeol!**

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik sisi gedung, di tempat lenggang tersudut dekat lapangan utama yang besar. Di bawah bayangan sisi atap gedung yang teduh dan jarang terlewat oleh siswa-siswi lain. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dengan senyuman lebar ala lima jari khas-nya. Ia berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang menunduk malu di depannya. Hanya berdua. Khas para remaja —yang malu-malu— menyatakan cinta.

"Chanyeol..."

"Neh?" Chanyeol membalas dengan riang, tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Ada apa Sulli?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sebuah kotak persegi berkado pink berpita merah yang berukuran sama dengan buku pelajaran biologi, yang sejak tadi dipegang Sulli. Kini terulur di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya tertegun, tak menyangka.

Sulli mengangguk malu sambil tersenyum kecil —yang agak centil.

"Apa isinya?" Chanyeol menerimanya, menimbangnya dan menggoyangkannya di dekat telinga.

"Ja-jangan digoyangkan begitu. Isinya coklat buatanku."

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sulli merona. "Terima kasih yah."

"Ja-jadi, apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku di akhir weekend ini?"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol tampak agak antusias.

"Ke taman bermain di tengah kota. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana..." ungkap Sulli dengan nada malu-malu.

"Wah, kedengarannya menarik. Aku belum ke sana sih, sejak aku pindah ke sini."

Sulli yang sejak tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap berbinar pada Chanyeol yang sedang melihat langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jadi... kau mau menerima ajakanku?"

Chanyeol kembali melirik Sulli. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada gadis di hadapannya. "Tentu."

"Bodoh." dan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaran mereka, segera pergi menjauh dari balik tembok dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa mau mendengar lebih lama lagi yang mungkin membuat ia semakin bertambah kesal.

"Aku tak sabar ingin memberitahukan ini pada Baekhyun," lanjut Chanyeol kemudian.

Sulli menatapnya tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar penuh semangat. "Tentu saja mengajaknya bersama kita. Kau juga bisa mengajak temanmu yang lain, supaya lebih ramai dan tambah seru."

"Tapi Chanyeol..." Sulli menatap kecewa pada pemuda tinggi di depannya. "Maksudku jalan-jalan itu... hanya kita berdua... seperti pergi kencan."

"Kencan?" senyuman Chanyeol menghilang. Perlahan ia memandang Sulli dengan tatapan menyesal. "Kalau yang seperti itu... maaf, aku tidak bisa."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga, sejak Baekhyun benar-benar menghindar dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sadar diri, ia tahu betul bagaimana gelagat Baekhyun jika berada dalam arah pandangnya. Semisal saat mereka tanpa sengaja berada dalam koridor yang sama dan berjalan berlawanan arah, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dari jauh, langsung memutar arah, lebih memilih mencari jalan memutar daripada harus berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tertegun di tempat, tak ingin berteriak atau mengejar Baekhyun karena tak mau Baekhyun merasa lebih tak nyaman lagi dengan tingkah nekatnya.

Perbedaan kelas di antara mereka tampak sangat mendukung Baekhyun untuk terus bisa menghindar dari Chanyeol. Bahkan jika mereka berada dalam klub basket bersama sehabis pelajaran sekolah, tidak menghambatnya karena Baekhyun selalu datang paling terlambat dan pulang paling cepat. Tak memberi waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk mendekat pada zonanya.

Jika memang Baekhyun tak mau memandang wajahnya, Chanyeol akan mencoba mengalah untuk menurutinya. Tapi, tidak dengan waktu selama ini.

Tiga hari, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk semakin gelisah di tiap detiknya. Rasanya sebagian jiwa Chanyeol menkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Terlalu hiperbolis, tapi Chanyeol sungguh merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya semakin hampa. Ia tak bisa berbagi kegiatan bersama Baekhyun lagi, tak bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi, tak bisa memainkan jari lentiknya yang khas itu, tak bisa merangkul bahunya, mengendus lehernya dan mencium aroma harum Baekhyun yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat senyuman Baekhyun dari dekat, Chanyeol tak bisa. Rasanya Chanyeol seperti tersiksa sendiri dengan keadaan yang terus seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahan..." Chanyeol mengeluh dengan gumaman lirih pada dirinya sendiri, berjalan lesu menuju kantin. Sedikit berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sana, meski rasanya itu tidak mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun tak pernah lagi makan siang di kantin sekolah —ini juga salah satu tindakannya menghindari Chanyeol.

Namun tampaknya, Tuhan memberikan satu pencerahan tak terduga bagi Chanyeol. Di sana, di salah satu meja kantin, di tempat biasanya, Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan namja lain yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai kakak sepupu Kyungsoo dari China—Chanyeol lupa siapa namanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran Baekhyun yang menghindar darinya.

Ada perasaan senang, tapi juga takut yang melingkupi dada Chanyeol jika Baekhyun masih dalam mode menghindar darinya. Memantapkan perasaan dan memasang mentalnya dengan baik, Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati mereka. Lalu mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, tapi dalam kondisi 'hubungan' mereka yang seperti ini, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak was-was mengantisipasi reaksi apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Hai teman-teman," Chanyeol mencoba menyapa dengan nada biasa. Dari lirikan matanya ia bisa melihat bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit tersentak dan menegang di tempat saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. "Sudah lama, kita tidak berkumpul seperti—"

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di samping piring dengan sentakan kuat. Menimbulkan bunyi dentuman kecil seolah meja itu sedang dipukul. "Aku sudah kenyang," nadanya terdengar dingin.

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau baru makan dua suap," Luhan menginformasikan hal itu dengan nada heran —tak mengerti situasi.

"Nafsu makanku tiba-tiba hilang."

Chanyeol tahu, ia sedang disindir. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat Baekhyun bahkan tak mau sekedar melirik ke arahnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kekanakan sekali," Kyungsoo bersuara dengan nada mencibir —meski ekspresinya tak berubah dari sebelumnya— pada perilaku sang sahabat yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo sengit —merasa dikhianati karena sindiran Kyungsoo yang terdengar tak berpihak padanya. Tak ingin membalasnya, Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku duluan," pamitnya yang hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan di hadapannya. Benar-benar mengabaikan keadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Baekhyun sudah hendak pergi dengan mengangkat nampan makan siangnya dari atas meja, ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya, menahannya.

"Setidaknya habiskan makananmu dulu," suara berat Chanyeol bernada khawatir tapi terdengar lirih —ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya— sejenak mampu menggetarkan hati Baekhyun.

'Jangan sok peduli!' Baekhyun ingin meneriaki kata-kata itu. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan kalimat itu hanya bisa tersendat di tenggorokannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sekali pun menoleh pada Chanyeol, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar, melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Tanpa kata, Baekhyun pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandang terluka pada punggung Baekhyun.

"Dia sama kacaunya denganmu," Kyungsoo angkat bicara dengan nada tenang setelah kepergian Baekhyun. "Anak itu bahkan sering uring-uringan sendiri tanpa sebab. Dan dia kebanyakan melamun di kelas."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas meja sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau cerita." Secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo mendesak Chanyeol untuk bercerita. Jujur saja, ia juga penasaran.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kejadian di depannya, mulai berbisik pada Kyungsoo. "Oh, jadi selama ini Baekhyun bertengkar dengan pacarnya?" Luhan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlihat aneh."

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Luhan dengan diam, karena ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Toh, ia tak tahu pasti hubungan apa yang benar-benar terjalin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun —Baekhyun selalu menyangkal kalau mereka berkencan, tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun juga kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol terlihat lebih dari teman, yeah itu sebelum Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol seperti saat ini.

"Ini salahku," Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara pelan dibalik telapak tangan besarnya. "Ini pertama kalinya ia marah besar padaku dan ini semua karena salahku." Andai ia mau menahan dirinya sedikit saja, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan marah karena tindakannya yang hampir mencium bibir Baekhyun seenaknya waktu itu.

"Kalau memang kau sudah tahu dirimu salah, mengapa kau tidak segera minta maaf padanya?" Luhan bersuara. Sementara Kyungsoo dengan diam dan melanjutkan mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf kalau dia terus menghindariku seperti itu?"

"Kau namja kan?" nada suara Luhan terdengar menantang. Ia memang tidak kenal lama dengan Chanyeol, tapi melihat keadaan mereka seperti ini dia jadi kesal dan gemas sendiri. "Kalau memang kau menyebut dirimu laki-laki seharusnya kau berjuang dan mengejarnya. Bukannya malah diam saja sendiri dan mengeluh seperti perempuan kalau ini semua salahmu. Kejar dia, kalau bisa kau berlutut dan minta maaf padanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Hyung, ini bukan dalam sebuah drama. Kalau Chanyeol benar-benar berlutut di depannya. Aku yakin Baekhyun malah memandang aneh dan semakin risih dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun masih menganggap dirinya sebagai namja sejati, bukan seseorang yang diperlakukan seperti tuan putri."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Baekhyun itu sangat keras kepala," Luhan mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya gay."

Luhan kembali beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menunduk di atas meja. "Oi, dengar. Lupakan tentang harus berlutut di depannya. Kalau kau memang mau berbaikan dengan Baekhyun, kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk meminta maaf padanya. Berjuanglah dan beranikan dirimu. Jangan hanya diam saja dan menunggu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba luluh dan berbalik padamu, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu kalau kau terus pasif seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu bahkan terlihat pasrah saat aku pergi. Apa dia memang lebih menikmati bersama gadis itu daripada aku yang mengabaikannya?"

"Emm... mungkin..." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan menjawab ragu. Bingung mengapa harus ia yang menerima kemarahan Baekhyun sementara si pelaku utama yang membuat hyung kesayangannya ini marah, mungkin saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain —seperti apa yang Baekhyun cerita.

"Si brengsek itu... Bisa-bisanya ia hampir saja menciumku tapi esoknya ia langsung menerima ajakan kencan gadis lain? Sebenarnya di mana letak otaknya itu?!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak frustasi. Rerumputan yang ia duduki di sisi tubuhnya ia remas kuat sampai terlepas dari akarnya. Hembusan angin sejuk di bawah pohon besar tempat mereka berteduh pun sama sekali tidak bisa mendinginkan hati Baekhyun yang terasa panas

"Hyung..." Sehun yang duduk di rerumputan bersamanya, memandang Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sangat marah? Dia yang ingin menciummu seenaknya, atau karena dia menerima ajakan kencan seorang gadis?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia memilih diam, menatap rerumputan hijau di sampingnya dengan pemandangan menerawang.

"Atau kau marah karena..." Kai —yang keadaannya hampir terlupakan— mulai angkat bicara dan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sebentar untuk menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya. Ia yang berbaring di atas rerumputan dan berbantalkan lipatan tangannya sendiri sambil mengunyah permen karet (memasang pose sok keren yang lama kelamaan terlihat seperti Kris versi dua bagi Baekhyun). "... karena sunbae tinggi itu tak juga mengatakan perasaannya padamu sampai saat ini?"

"Jangan asal bicara..." Kaki Baekhyun yang tadi berbaring lurus, kini ia tekuk ke depan dada, memeluknya dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atas lututnya. "...Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku..." tak sadar suaranya nyaris menyerupai lirihan sedih.

_Dia hanya menyukai aroma tubuhku..._. Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Maksudmu, hyung? Dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau menyukainya?"

Tatapan sengit Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada Kai. "Sudah kubilang, jangan asal bicara Kkamjong! Lama-lama mulutmu itu seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu saja bicara sok tahu."

Kai yang masih dalam posisi berbaringnya di atas rumput, malah nyengir bahagia mendengar sindiran Baekhyun. "Wow, bukankah itu pertanda kalau kami jodoh? Mungkin kalau mulut kami disatukan akan terasa sangat pas," Kai menjilat bibirnya, pikiran kotor mulai merasuki pandangannya yang menerawang ke atas.

Dan sebuah tendangan nyaris mendarat di perutnya jika saja Kai tidak segera berguling ke samping untuk menghindar.

"Berhenti berpikiran yang aneh atau aku tak akan membiarkan kau mendekati temanku, dasar bocah mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cara meminta maaf pada orang yang keras kepala," Chanyeol mengeja sambil mengetikkan kalimat tersebut di kotak browser google pada layar laptopnya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena menyebutnya sebagai orang yang masuk dalam kategori keras kepala.

Well, tidak semua manusia sempurna. Salah satu kekurangan Baekhyun itu adalah sifatnya yang keras kepala. Chanyeol akui itu, tapi itu tidak menghambat Chanyeol untuk terus mendekatinya.

Dibandingkan dengan satu kekurangan tersebut, ada beberapa kelebihan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik padanya dan terus berharap bisa berada di sisi Baekhyun selamanya. Seperti senyuman cantik Baekhyun, tawa lucunya, aegyo-nya yang menggemaskan, bahkan pukulan main-main Baekhyun terasa manis menyentuh tubuhnya saat ia bercanda bersama Baekhyun. Sifat Baekhyun yang polos, jujur dan apa adanya juga termasuk daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah takut untuk terjebak dalam tipu muslihat yang dibuat-buat. Karena biasanya orang lain melakukan hal itu untuk mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun yang dalam mode marah seperti ini malah lebih menakutkan bagi Chanyeol. Karena itu Chanyeol akan berusaha mencari cara untuk meredakan kemarahan Baekhyun, dan membuat kondisi hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula, atau kalau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Buat dia tersentuh..." Chanyeol membaca salah satu kalimat dalam artikel website yang ia buka, matanya terus bergulir untuk membaca lanjutan artikel tersebut dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapatkan pencerahan.

...

Changmin terlonjak kaget di sofa ruang tengah saat mendengar bunyi kedebuk keras dari arah tangga. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang adik yang tingginya sama dengannya, sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan buru-buru, bahkan beberapa anak tangga ia lompati saking tergesa-gesa.

"Yach! Yach! Hati-hati bodoh!" Changmin memperingatkan.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar pada kakaknya. "Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar hyung."

"Hah?" Changmin melirik jam dinding di atas tv. Pukul sepuluh malam lewat lima menit. "Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?"

"Hanya sebentar hyung. Aku mau membeli beberapa barang di toko terdekat. Kalau nunggu besok waktunya tidak akan sempat. Aku pergi dulu yah, hyung."

"Tapi— Hey!"

Pintu rumah sudah ditutup duluan oleh Chanyeol dari luar.

"Dasar Bodoh. Setidaknya pakai jaketmu dulu! Bentar lagi musim dingin dan angin malam di luar sangat kencang!"

Tak ada balasan, sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar sudah hilang dari balik pintu dan tak mendengarkan peringatan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaat-chim!"

Bukan hanya Kris, para member klub lainnya juga serentak menoleh pada Chanyeol. Itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara bersin dari suara berat khas Chanyeol hari ini. Itu malah sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir ini, Chanyeol bersin.

"Kau sakit, bung." Salah satu teman klub-nya, Minho, menegurnya.

"Aniyo," tapi Chanyeol menggeleng untuk menyangkalnya. "Aku tidak sa—huaat-chim!" Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya, agak risih mendapatkan tatapan simpati dari teman-temannya. "Aku hanya bersin-bersin. Tidak sakit."

"Katakan itu pada wajahmu yang mulai pucat," sindir Kris sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kembali lah ke pinggir lapangan. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau langsung pulang saja."

"Tapi hyung, aku masih mau main—"

"Kubilang kembali ke sana!"

Chanyeol cemberut, tak bisa membantah titah tegas dari ketua klub tersebut. Ia berjalan lesu menuju pinggir lapangan. Agak ragu awalnya, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil tempat duduk di bangku kayu panjang di mana Baekhyun juga sedang duduk sambil mencatat sesuatu di bukunya —entah apa.

Keheningan itu hanya terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sementara suara sibuk lainnya terdengar dari tengah lapangan dimana member lain saling berteriak sambil bermain basket. Chanyeol gelisah sendiri di tempatnya, tak tahan dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut —sekedar untuk menyapa Baekhyun.

"Huaat-chim!" Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Perasaannya mulai tak enak tapi juga sangat kesal di waktu yang sama. Bunyi pergerakan di sampingnya langsung menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Saat ia berbalik, Chanyeol harus kecewa berkali lipat setelah melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol segera menunduk. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri. Bahkan sekedar menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, Baekhyun tampak tidak peduli. Entah berapa lama Chanyeol menudukkan kepalanya dengan pemikirannya yang melayang jauh. Sampai sebuah bunyi dari benda yang di letakkan di sampingnya, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping tanpa minat. Agak bingung saat melihat sebuah botol kecil berisi minuman vitamin dengan selembar kertas di bawahnya berada di atas bangku kayu di sampingnya. Saat Chanyeol beralih melihat ke depan bangku, ia lagi-lagi melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol.

Itu hanya sebuah botol minuman vitamin yang masih bersegel dan hangat—pertanda baru saja dibeli langsung dari lemari penghangat yang pastinya hanya dijual di mini market di luar wilayah sekolah— dan juga selembar kertas yang bertuliskan tiga kata dengan huruf-huruf raksasa.

**HABISKAN ITU DOBI**

Hati Chanyeol langsung terasa hangat, sehangat botol vitamin dalam genggamannya. Sebuah semyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia membaca tulisan tangan Baekhyun itu berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

"..."

"Hei Baekhyun! Astaga, Kau melamun lagi?" kata Kyungsoo tak habis pikir sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menyingkirkan tangan kecil Kyungsoo dari hadapannya. Ia lalu menutup pintu lokernya dengan gerakan lesu, tanpa membalas ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

Terkadang Kyungsoo memang berharap Baekhyun menjadi diam ketika temannya itu selalu ribut dan susah sekali diajak diam. Tapi kalau Baekhyun yang terus-terus menjadi sosok pendiam seperti ini, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih khawatir.

"Baek..." panggilan Kyungsoo melembut sambil meraih lengan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Kau tidak merasa kalau ini sudah sangat lama, sejak kau tidak berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak salah hampir seminggu yah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dengan pandangan menerawang menatap lantai. "Ini sudah empat hari sejak kejadian itu."

"Astaga Baekhyun. Ini baru empat hari dan kalian berdua sudah terlihat seperti zombie berjalan."

Baekhyun tak menyangkal kalimat Kyungsoo. Ia sangat sadar kalau kondisinya makin memburuk dengan nafsu makan yang makin menurun tiap harinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau kondisi Chanyeol juga semakin mengkhawatirkan. Apaan-apaan tadi ia bersin-bersin di dalam aula? Dan juga wajah pucat itu? Seharusnya Chanyeol menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik karena besok adalah hari sabtu, hari di mana ia akan pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis, iya kan?

Ada perasaan kesal yang kembali masuk ke dalam dada Baekhyun saat mengingat tentang rencana kencan itu lagi. _Memang apa bagusnya kencan di taman bermain? Kekanakan sekali,_ makinya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini," suara Kyungsoo di sampingnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari trans pikirannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar. "Byun Baekhyun yang ku kenal selama ini bukanlah orang yang suka lari dari masalahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, kau terlihat jauh lebih gagah saat tanpa takut kau menghadapi satu per satu namja yang menyatakan cinta padamu, kau berani menolak mereka dengan tegas dengan menyatakan kau bukan gay namun kau tetap menjaga nada suara tetap lembut dibatas sopan santun sehingga namja yang selalu kau tolak tak tersinggung padamu."

"Selama ini kau selalu berani menghadapi masalahmu dan tak ingin membiarkannya berlama-lama tanpa kau selesaikan sampai tuntas. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau terlihat terus menghindarinya, Baek? Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu yang sekarang benar-benar jauh berbeda dari biasanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sendiri tak tahu pasti mengapa dia banyak berubah seperti ini. Satu-satunya perasaan yang sering menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini hanyalah...

"Aku takut..." lirih Baekhyun —masih dengan pandangan menerawang ke lantai.

"Apanya yang menakutkan dari Chanyeol? Memangnya dia terlihat menyeramkan di matamu?"

"Bukan takut karena itu."

"Lalu takut karena apa?"

"A-aku takut karena... hanya... itu... arghh!" Baekhyun menghentakkan dua kakinya kecil dengan gerakan cepat di atas lantai sampai-sampai tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar —masuk dalam mode vibrator ala Baekhyun saking terlampau frustasi dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, kau tidak akan mengerti Kyungsoo-yah..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi merangkul lengan Baekhyun, perlahan merambat, menautkan jari mereka dan menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu agar berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal apapun.

"Tapi kau harus berani menghadapinya, Baek. Cobalah berbicara baik-baik dengan Chanyeol, dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tidak bohong saat bilang kalau kondisinya sama kacaunya dengan dirimu. Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian, Baek. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Baekhyun menatap teduh tautan jari mereka. Perasaannya tersentuh menyadari bahwa kehadiran dan dorongan dari sahabatmu sendiri dalam kondisi apapun seperti saat ini sangat membantumu. Bukan hanya tertawa bersama, berdebat bersama, tapi masalah yang menimpa salah satu darinya pun akan terbagi bersama dan sebisa mungkin membantu satu sama lain. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena ia bahkan tak menceritakan dengan jelas apa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mengelus jari mungil Kyungsoo dalam genggaman tangan mereka. "Gomawo Kyungsoo-yah..." perlahan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti, aku akan coba berbicara dengannya..."

"Itu baru Baekhyun yang ku kenal." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil. "Jadi apa aku harus memanggil Chanyeol sekarang?"

"A-apa?! Tunggu! Jangan sekarang. Aku belum siap!"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kau persiapkan? Kalian kan hanya akan bicara?"

"T-tapi—"

"Mengapa kau gugup begitu? Kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk langsung menyatakan cinta padanya 'kan?"

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun sempat melongo di tempat, wajahnya mendadak langsung memerah. Ia semakin kesal karena raut wajah Kyungsoo di hadapannya masih saja tampak biasa dengan mata besar yang memandang Baekhyun —seolah ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan kalimat yang mampu mempermalukan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak ada hal yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu. A-aku bukan g-g-g—"

"Gay. Astaga Baekhyun. Mengapa kau masih saja keras kepala?"

"Aku tidak keras kepala! Kau saja yang keras kepala dan terus mendesakku mengenai topik ini. Kena batunya sendiri, baru tahu rasa kau!" Baekhyun mengutuk dengan nada kesal, lalu berbalik pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Baru saja ia tampak seperti malaikat yang berbaik hati mendukungku, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menjadi Kyungsoo bodoh dengan mata besarnya yang menyebalkan—akh! Auw! Yach!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu itu." Kyungsoo meniup kepalan tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menjitak Baekhyun. "Dan yang bodoh itu kau, bukan aku."

"Bertengkar lagi, eoh?" Luhan datang menghampiri mereka. Sebelah bahunya menenteng tas ranselnya, sementara di bahu satunya lagi tersampir jaketnya, dan satu lengannya memeluk bola sepak putih di samping pinggangnya. Andaikan wajahnya tidak cantik seperti seorang putri dalam manga-manga jepang, mungkin pesona Luhan yang —sok— manly itu akan mengalahkan pesona Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dengan kaus oblong basket dan bola orange-nya.

Apalagi jika Chanyeol yang sedang terengah-engah sehabis main basket dengan beberapa peluh keringat di wajahnya, mengalir membasahi dagunya, lehernya, dan masuk ke dalam dada bidang di balik kaos basketnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri yang mendadak terasa kering, membayangkan bagaimana seksinya Chanyeol yang selama ini diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan jika berada di aula gedung basket bersamanya.

_T-tunggu dulu. _Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran nista itu dari otaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, bayangan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih maskulin dari Kris —karena Baekhyun sadar betul lengan Chanyeol lebih berotot dari Kris saat dulu tanpa sengaja ia memegangnya— terlihat semakin jelas dalam penglihatan Baekhyun.

Dan entah setan mana yang datang, mampu meracuni pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Merubah karakter Chanyeol dalam bayangan Baekhyun menjadi Out Of Character. Imajinasi Baekhyun bahkan menggambarkan bagaimana Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda dan smirk seksinya, bermain-main menarik ujung kaos basketnya ke atas, seolah menggoda Baekhyun untuk mengintip lebih jelas bagaimana seksinya tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dibalik kaos tersebut.

"Lalalalalala..." Baekhyun bernyanyi asal sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa sangat panas —mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari imajinasinya yang semakin liar. "Yah-yah. Ehhm. Ehmm... doremi fasola sido~"

"Hei Baekhyun! Kau tidak langsung gila karena jitakan dariku kan?"

"Fasola sido~~ Do Kyungsoo bodoh~~"

"Kau mau kujitak lagi?"

"Kyungsoo-yah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia."

"Tapi Luhan hyung, lihat dia— Oi, Baekhyun!"

"Kkaeb song~ Kkaeb song~"

"Dasar sinting." (-_-)'

"Hahaha..." Luhan malah tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Tuth... Tuth... Tuth..."

"Clik."

"Yopseyo?"

"Y-yopseyo. Apa benar ini nomor telepon Do Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"Neh, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa yah?"

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Halo? Apa kau dengar aku?"

"..."

"Kalau kau hanya berniat iseng. Aku akan segera tutup teleponnya."

"T-tunggu! Jangan ditutup."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan tutup, asal kau cepat beritahu siapa kau? Dan apa maumu menelponku?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Iya, kau siapa? Cepat katakan."

"Aku calon suamimu."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

"..."

"Kyungie~ mengapa kau diam? Apa kau terharu karena aku langsung ingin melamarmu?"

"Dasar sinting."

"Aku memang gila karenamu. Kyungie~ Kau tahu, aku selalu memimpikan—"

"Tuth... Tuth... Tuth..."

"Hah? Halo?"

"Tuth... Tuth... Tuth..."

"Halo? Andwae! My baby, jangan tutup telponku! Huwaaa... Aw! Mengapa kau menjitakku, Tao?"

"Kau berisik Kkamjong! Aku mau tidur!"

**...**

**A/N :: Terima kasih udah menyempatkan untuk review...**

**Balasan Review::**

**bubblechanbaek :: Tapi secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Baekhyun saat ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun sehabis tenggelam, hehehe...**

**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi :: Menyadarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun itu perlu perjuangan yang keras, hahahaha... #plak**

**BabyMoonLay :: Nah, kalau yg ini aku setuju. Baekhyun itu Chanyeolseksual(?). Lol... hehehe... makasih...**

**Luhaan Gege :: Yeah... kita lihat saja apa Kyungsoo akan jadi gay? Sehun? ada side story sendiri yang akan menantinya. *tersenyum manis**

**nadya d andini :: Yang penting kamu udh review sayang :) ... **

**Oh SeRa Land :: Nado saranghae (buat bentuk love pakai kedua tangan di atas kepala). Aku senang banget klo ada pereview setia begini XD. Untuk Hunhan dan Taoris akan nyempil sedikit... makasih...**

**byunpopof :: Iya, karena responnya baik sy lanjutin... senang kalau memang berhasil buat reader senyum2 *pelukbalik... makasih...**

**nikendd 88 :: Mian, sayangnya belum saatnya mereka kissu di sini, mungkin di chap depan... **

**rachel suliss :: Luhan itu cowok. Di fanfic ini tidak akan ada yang namanya genderswitc. Kapan Baek nyadar? dan kapan Chanyeol ngaku? yeah... berharap saja secepatnya... :)**

**KMsDhae :: Di mata author,couple Chanbaek nomor satu dan yg paling keren di antara lain (Chanbaek shipper).. ah ya, saya lupa ubah status fanfic ini, seharusnya masih in progres, belum complate.**

**rizki zelinskaya :: Lain kali hati2 yah chingu, jangan sampai karena ketawa sendiri, dikiranya nanti rsj sedang kehilangan satu pasien mereka #plaak. Piece... hehehe... makasih :)**

**lyra :: Halo juga~~ Baekhyun selalu kawai di mataku #blingbling... makasih banyak...**

**indaaaaaahhh :: hehehe... makasih, maaf karena chap kali ini fluff-nya Chanbaek sama sekali tidak muncul, tapi di chap depan fluff mereka pasti akan kembali.**

**Misaki Yumi :: annyeong~ welcome reader baru... :D iya, makasih...**

**kioko2121 :: hehehe... saya senang reader bisa menyukainya... ada Kaisoo nyempil...**

**Meriska-Lim :: Ending-nya gak lama kok, prediksi author fanfic ini mungkin akan tamat di chap 6 atau 7... itu pun akan dilanjutkan kalau ada yang masih menunggu fic ini...**

**Majey Jannah 97 :: Meski moment mereka di EXO ST tdk banyak, tapi menurutku interaksi mereka memang terlihat canggung dn hati2, kayak org lagi backstreet dari depan kamera... lol... Sesuai permintaan, Baekhyun sy buat terpesona dg sosok Chanyeol...**

**SyJessi22 :: Iya nih... Baek kena batunya karena terus nyangkal perasaannya, baru nyesel deh karena kedahuluan gadis lain. lol...**

**baekyeolidiots :: Kyungsoo menuju Gay... sedang dalam prosess... #plak (dapet jitakan dari Kyungsoo)**

**ChanLoveBaek :: Iya... makasih...**

**chanchan10 :: Iya, chanbaek mmg lucu... makasih...**

**synshine :: Aigoo, makasih banyak koreksinya sayang. Setelah baca reviewmu ini, Aya langsung buru-buru ganti nama Chansung jadi Chanyeol... mian, bawaan dari hottest jadi gak sadar udah salah nulis nama orang... lagian Chaansung dan Chanyeol hampir sama di mataku (mereka berdua sama2 terlihat idiot kalau tersenyum terlalu lebar *plaak) Makasih udah mau fav...**

**sogogi'dobi :: jauh-jauhannya tidak akan lama kok, nanti bakalan aya satukan kembali, sesuai permintaan, sidestory Kaisoo disempilkan...**

**Deer Panda :: Iya, semangat! makasih...**

**Happybacon :: hahaha... luthu manith? itu lagi Sehun mode on yah? btw, makasih banyak...**

**park lili :: Iya, makasih banyak... :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :: Makasih yang masih mau setia ninggalin review...**

**Dan maaf karena chap ini tidak bisa se-fluff kemarin. Mungkin ini karena aya kepikiran (dan penasaran) selama ngetik chap ini, mengapa jumlah review kemarin malah menuruh dari chap sebelumnya? Jadi bingung sendiri, apanya yang kurang? Sampai pe-review-nya juga berkurang... #pout**

**Masih berkenan kah untuk mereview? atau sekedar memberikan sarannya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Sampai ketemu lagi~**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**(2 Mar 2014)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kris**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Slight:**

**KaiSoo & Hunhan**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Chanyeol?" sebut Kris dengan nada heran. "Mengapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang karena dari tadi kau bersin terus?"

Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggeleng. "Aku sudah agak mendingan hyung." Ia mengangkat sebuah botol vitamin yang sudah kosong di tangannya. "Baekhyun tadi membelikanku ini." Tunjuknya dengan senyum cerah —lima jari— yang tak juga hilang.

"Oh.." Kris meengangguk paham. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap keringat di leher dan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Oh ya, Hyung, besok kan hari sabtu, karena kegiatan klub diliburkan, boleh aku meminjam ruangan basket untuk sehari itu saja?"

Kris menatap sebentar pada Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, terlihat ragu dan malu untuk menjawab. "Aku ingin menggunakannya untuk... yeahh..." Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain. "Kau tahu... emm... Baekhyun... dan..."

"Arraso," Kris langsung mengangguk. Seolah mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan lebih lanjut. "Tapi ingat, sekolah hanya terbuka sampai jam tiga sore di hari sabtu. Jadi jangan terlalu lama kalau kau tidak ingin terkunci di sekolahan. Mengerti? Dan, well, semoga berhasil." Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjangnya. Di belakangnya, kedua kaki Baekhyun berayun ke atas, sementara dagunya ia topang di atas telapak tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di atas kasur. Layar laptop di depannya menyala, menampilkan video youtube yang sedang berputar di dalam layar.

Ini sudah yang keenam kali video mengenai pertandingan basket —mulai dari pertandingan NBA sampai pertandingan basket antara sekolah sma korea— yang coba Baekhyun tonton. Tapi tak ada satu pun pemain basket yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terpesona. Tidak dengan Micheal Jordan atau pemain basket terkenal lainnya.

Baekhyun akui cara mereka main basket memang keren dengan trik-trik mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona ataupun tertarik. Dari sini Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau dia bukan gay yang suka sesama jenis dengan begitu mudahnya. Selama ini ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kris, Sehun, tapi tidak ada yang membuat ia merasa tertarik atau menganggap mereka spesial dari yang lain. Tidak ada.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol...

Baekhyun merenung. Bertanya-tanya. Cara Chanyeol bermain basket juga tidak sehandal Kris, ia bahkan terlihat lebih sering ceroboh di lapangan. Tapi Baekhyun akui, matanya —secara sadar dan tidak— selalu mengikuti kemana pun gerakan Chanyeol di lapangan basket tersebut. Dan Baekhyun —secara sadar dan tidak— juga selalu tersenyum sambil memandang Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas dan bermain bersama lainnya di lapangan basket tersebut.

Hanya dengan Chanyeol...

Ada debaran jantung menyenangkan jika bersamanya, perasaan takut jika ditinggalkan... Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan hal itu pada teman sesama pria lainnya. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo, Kris, atau pun Sehun. Baekhyun sungguh sangat yakin, dia bukan gay.

Tapi kalau dengan Chanyeol...

"Aaarggh!" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil berteriak frustasi. "Apa sih yang sudah si Dobi itu lakukan padaku?" Ia menggerutu sendiri.

Masih dengan posisi tengkurapnya, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping di atas bantal. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan pandangan menerawang. "Chanyeolie..." ia berbisik pelan. "...aku kangen..." lanjutnya antara sadar dan tidak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Baekhyun langsung merona setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Gyaaaaa! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!" kakinya kembali terayun di belakang, dengan kepala yang terus ia benturkan di atas bantal. "Akh! Ini semua gara-gara Kyungsoo! Mengapa aku harus termakan kata-katanya mengenai g-g-g- Akhhh! Kyungsoo pabbo!"

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk! Astaga! Mengapa rasanya aku ingin memukul Baekhyun?" (O.O)

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Di tengah jam pelajaran berlangsung, Chanyeol meminta izin keluar kelas dengan alasan ke toilet. Tapi bukannya ke toilet yang sebenarnya, ia diam-diam meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai dasar, pergi ke wilayah tempat deretan loker siswa berada.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan loker Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafs sebentar, dengan maksud meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan ini benar. Tangannya merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil selembar kertas yang telah dilipat dan sebuah pena.

Itu hanya selembar kertas putih biasa ukuran A4. Chanyeol sengaja memilih kertas biasa ini agar nanti saat Baekhyun menemukannya ia langsung membacanya dan tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali jika itu sebuah surat ajakan dari Chanyeol. Ini lebih baik daripada Chanyeol mengirim pesan melalui ponsel Baekhyun, ia takut kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mau membaca sms darinya dan langsung menghapusnya. Setidaknya dengan menyelipkan kertas ini, Baekhyun akan membaca pesannya.

Chanyeol membuka lipatan kertas itu yang masih tampak kosong. Ia menahan sebentar kertas itu di depan pintu loker Baekhyun, lalu menuliskan pesannya di sana dengan tulisan besar yang sengaja ia tulis secara diagonal dalam kertas tersebut.

**Aku menunggumu datang di gedung basket. Jam 1 siang. Dari Park Dobi-mu.**

Chanyeol mengerjap sebentar melihat tulisan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan ganas mencoret-coret kata** 'mu'** di akhir kalimatnya, sekilas wajahnya memerah. "Akh, Apa sih yang sudah kutulis?" ia menggerutu sendiri —malu dengan pemikiran di bawah alam sadarnya yang baru saja ia tulis.

Kepala Chanyeol sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Meski sudah jelas suasana koridor sekolah di sekitar tampak sepi karena pelajaran di masing-masing kelas masih berlangsung, Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya, atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja. Ia lalu melipat dua kali kertasnya, lalu menyelipkan lipatan kertas itu di sela pintu samping loker Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja tidak memasukkan kertas itu sepenuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan sudut kertas untuk timbul keluar di sela pintu lokernya. Bermaksud agar saat Baekhyun ingin membuka lokernya, ia akan sadar duluan dengan sudut kertas tersebut yang langsung terlihat.

Semoga pesannya benar-benar dibaca oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berharap.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Chanyeol, dan sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik tikungan koridor. Bunyi langkah orang lain terdengar mendekati loker Baekhyun. Sebuah tangan pun mengambil sudut kertas yang terlihat timbul diantara sela pintu loker. Ia menarik kertas itu keluar dari loker Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sistem pelajaran di sekolah mereka hampir sama dengan sistem di sekolah menengah atas lainnya. Di hari senin sampai jum'at, jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir hingga jam tiga sore. Setelahnya siswa bisa mengikuti kegiatan ekstra di berbagai klub sekolah yang ada sampai jam setengah lima atau jam lima sore —tergantung dari berapa lamanya kegiatan klub masing-masing. Sementara di hari sabtu, jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir di jam dua belas siang, dan kegiatan klub juga diliburkan.

"Apa kau ada acara sore ini, hyung?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyandarkan sisi bahunya di sisi pintu loker. Ia menyandang tas ranselnya di sisi lain bahunya —bersiap untuk pulang sekolah seperti lainnya.

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada malas dari balik pintu lokernya yang sedang terbuka. "Kalau pun ada, yang jelas itu bukan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bermain yang sangat menyebalkan itu."

Brak!

Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimat ketusnya dengan bantingan pada penutup pintu lokernya sendiri. Sehun sempat terlonjak di tempatnya.

Ini hari sabtu, seberapa kuatnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi pikirannya terus saja mengingat rencana kencan yang ia kira dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan gadis itu di siang ini setelah sepulang sekolah. Apalagi sejak keluar dari kelasnya setelah pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok tinggi Chanyeol di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang ia lewati —diam-diam ia memang mencarinya.

"Hyung, sore ini aku ingin sekali menonton film, kau mau menemaniku 'kan hyung?"

Baekhyun cukup sadar, meski hubungan mereka membaik seperti dulu, tapi tampaknya Sehun diam-diam masih menaruh harapan padanya. "Mianhe Sehun-ah, aku sedang tidak mood. Kau ajak saja orang lain."

Ada sedikit rasa kasihan saat ia melihat wajah lemas Sehun yang kecewa, cemberut seperti anak kecil yang dirampas mainan kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut menginap di rumahku?"

"Apa?" Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar ajakan itu dari Baekhyun.

"Seminggu ini orang tuaku pergi ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis mereka. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak betah kalau sendirian di rumah. Makanya aku mengajak teman-temanku menginap malam ini di rumahku, kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami."

"Jinjja?" Sehun tersenyum lebar —tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Memangnya teman mana saja yang kau ajak, hyung?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung."

"Siapa Luhan?"

"Nanti akan ku kenalkan denganmu, dia kakak sepupunya Kyungsoo dari China dan baru-baru ini ia pindah ke sekolah kita."

"Oh, pantas aku baru mendengar nama itu."

"Oh ya. Sekalian saja kau ajak Jongin, biar nanti kau ada teman mengobrol dan tidak canggung bergabung dengan kami nantinya."

Sehun mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Satu kali saja aku menyebut nama Kyungsoo-hyung, dia pasti langsung akan ikut. Bahkan jika aku tidak mau mengajaknya, Jongin pasti akan memohon seperti bayi untuk diikutkan."

"Hahaha... kau benar," Baekhyun tertawa sebentar, lalu perlahan memudar saat pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang.

Andai saja Chanyeol juga bergabung dengan mereka. Pasti malam nanti akan jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ada niatan untuk mengajak Chanyeol bergabung bersama mereka, sekalian saja dengan begitu ia bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka —Baekhyun benar-benar memikirkan saran Kyungsoo yang kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tak tahan berjauhan dengan Chanyeol berlama-lama. Ia merindukan kebersamaan mereka, sungguh.

Baekhyun jadi mulai berpikir, tak apa kalau Chanyeol memilih berkencan dengan gadis lain, asal mereka masih bisa berteman dengan baik. Namun baru dipikirkan saja, Baekhyun sudah merasa sesak di hati, ada perasaan tak rela yang berakar di hatinya. Mengapa Baekhyun merasa ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya tanpa ingin melibatkan gadis atau pun pria lainnya di antara mereka?

Ia merenung dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecil. Dalam hati, ia mulai mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol, sangat...

Tapi mengapa si bodoh itu malah menghilang tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun ingin berbaikan? _Ah, dia pastinya sudah sibuk berkencan dengan gadis menyebalkan itu saat ini,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah tak bersahabat, berjalan dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan dan tangan yang mengepal pada pegangan tali ransel di kedua sisi bahunya. Ia bahkan berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menunggunya sejak tadi di gerbang sekolah.

"Hei Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Biarkan saja dia, hyung. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya tadi?"

"Memang kenapa dengan wajahnya, Kyungsoo-yah?"

"Dia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang."

"Eh?" (O.O)

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengisi udara balon berwarna biru langit dari tabung pompa udara, setelah ia rasa cukup mengembung, Chanyeol segera mengikat jalur lubang untuk mencegah udara dalam balon keluar. Beberapa balon lainnya berwarna warni cerah yang sudah mengembung, tampak berserakan di sekitar kaki Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengecek arlojinya. Kurang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam satu siang. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat lapangan basket indoor di sekitarnya, masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan lainnya.

Semoga saja Baekhyun nanti menyukai kejutan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," panggil Kyungsoo dengan posisi berdiri di depan kulkas yang baru saja ia buka di dalam dapur tersebut, matanya yang besar melihat-lihat isi lemari pendingin itu.

"Aku tidak sembunyi di dalam kulkas itu, Kyungsoo-yah," balas Baekhyun jengah, berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya.

"Habis mandi, eoh? Kau terlihat lebih segar," sapa Luhan dari sisi dapur lain sambil meminum segelas air. "Wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang lagi," ia menambahkan dengan nada canda sambil nyengir.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Ku rasa ini kurang," Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kulkas, kembali bersuara. Ia mengintip dari pintu kulkas ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di samping meja makan. "Baekhyun, sepertinya kita harus beli bahan makanan lagi. Punyamu yang di kulkas ini kurang untuk makan malam kita nanti."

"Haruskah?"

"Kau bilang kau mengajak Sehun dan temannya itu untuk menginap di sini, tentu saja ini kurang buat kita berlima," tunjuk Kyungsoo pada isi kulkas Baekhyun.

"Arraso, kita ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa." Baekhyun berdiri, hendak pergi untuk mengganti baju.

"Kita bertiga?" Luhan bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah hyung. Biar aku dan Kyungsoo saja. Hyung di rumah untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Sehun dan temannya datang saat kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dari jam tiga sore. Tapi Chanyeol masih di sana, sendirian, berdiri di tengah lapangan basket indoor, dengan beberapa balon udara yang berserakan —sedikit memantul dan berterbangan ringan ke sana ke mari karena kipas angin kecil yang dipasang di setiap sudut lapangan.

Baekhyun tidak datang.

Kepala Chanyeol yang menunduk dalam itu seolah mampu menggambarkan bagaimana rasa kecewa itu sangat menumpuk di hatinya. Sakit, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, diabaikan begitu saja oleh orang yang sangat ia harapkan. Ia sudah berharap terlalu banyak agar Baekhyun sekedar datang untuk melihatnya, tapi sampai detik ini, dia tidak datang. Pintu aula yang sejak tadi ia harapkan terbuka, sama sekali tidak pernah terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak jadi pergi ke taman bermain di tengah kota?"

Baekhyun yang sedang memilih beberapa snack di salah satu rack dalam supermarket itu, langsung cemberut kesal mendengar suara gadis yang berbincang di balik rack tinggi tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini telinganya begitu sensitif dengan kata tempat tersebut, 'taman bermain'.

_Memang apa bagusnya tempat menjijikkan itu?_ Ia menggerutu di dalam hati, entah menjijikkan apanya yang ia lihat dari sebuah taman bermain yang penuh kegembiraan itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya dan hendak pergi untuk kembali bergabung bersama Kyungsoo yang sedang memilih daging di sisi lain supermarket tersebut.

"Ku kira Chanyeol akan menerima ajakkanmu, ternyata ia menolaknya," suara tawa gadis lain terdengar.

"Berhenti mengejekku Kristal!" gadis ketiga akhirnya bersuara, dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi dia benar-benar menolakmu?" gadis yang pertama mengajukan pertanyaan tadi, kembali bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar terkejut. "Tak ku sangka, padahal kau sudah susah payah membuatkan coklat untuknya, Sulli, tapi akhirnya, dia malah..."

"Menolaknya," sambung Kristal, dan mulai tertawa geli. "Chanyeol menolakmu karena tidak tertarik denganmu, Sulli, ouh, kasihan..."

"Amber! Kristal! Kubilang berhenti," Sulli mulai merengek. "Aku hanya kalah cepat di sini," ia mencoba membela diri.

"Kalah cepat apanya?" tanya Amber tak mengerti.

"Iya. Aku kalah cepat dari namja gay itu. Coba dari awal aku berani mendekati Chanyeol lebih dulu saat ia baru saja pindah. Aku yakin dia tidak akan tertarik dengan godaan si gayness itu," Sulli berkata dengan sinis. "Andai Chanyeol tidak terjerat dengan godaannya, sudah pasti dia langsung menerima ajakanku pergi berdua tanpa memikirkan orang lain."

"Namja gay yang mana?" tanya Amber lagi. "Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak sering dengar gosip, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja terlambat mendapatkan berita," sindir Kristal. "Yang dimaksud Sulli itu namja kelas 2-A yang kerjaannya selalu saja ribut sendiri dan suka menarik perhatian orang lain. Dia yang sering menempel dengan Chanyeol sejak Chanyeol pindah ke sini, dulunya dia juga sering menempel dengan Kris sunbae, lalu dengan adik kelas yang tampan itu, Sehun. Gak tahu kenapa dia selalu saja bisa mendekati namja-namja yang terkenal? Baru-baru ini juga yang kudengar dia sedang mendekati kakak kelas yang baru saja pindah dari China, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan."

"Wow," Amber speecless. "Dia benar-benar mendekati namja-namja itu?"

"Bukan mendekati lagi namanya, tapi sudah menjurus ke menggoda," sungut Sulli menambahkan. "Dasar Gayness menjijikan. Untung saja aku berhasil mencegah Chanyeol untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam dengan godaannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Sulli tertawa senang. "Secara tidak langsung aku membatalkan janji temu mereka. Biar saja. Kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa berkencan denganku, mereka juga tidak bisa." Sulli bersiul sambil mengambil botol handbody dari salah satu rak supermarket. "Aku yakin tadi Chanyeol sudah lama menunggu namja gay itu di gedung basket, tentu saja namja gay itu tidak akan datang karena aku mengambil surat Chanyeol dari loker namja itu sebelum ia membacanya."

"Surat apa?"

Sulli menghela nafas, agak malas untuk menjelaskan, tapi akhirnya ia bercerita. "Aku melihat Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah kertas di loker namja gay itu, semacam surat yang isinya mengajak bertemu di gedung basket jam satu siang tadi. Tapi aku sudah mengambil surat itu duluan sebelum namja gay itu membacanya."

"Bitch," terdengar suara lain yang mendesis ke arah mereka. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya melewati mereka tanpa sekali pun melirik —seolah tidak mengenal tiga yeoja yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar (kecuali Amber yang memang tidak mengenalnya)—, tapi Baekhyun sempat menyindir dengan kalimat pedas saat bepapasan dengan mereka. "Dasar kumpulan wanita jalang tak tahu diri."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memilih daging potong bungkus dalam rak pendingin di hadapannya, terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah teriakan gadis di sisi lain supermarket yang besar itu. Tak lama keributan mulai muncul di daerah sana.

"Ada kumpulan remaja abg gila yang sedang berkelahi di sana, cepat panggil satpam!"

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat mendengar salah satu pegawai supermarket itu berteriak dengan panik. Entah kenapa, ia punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Langit sore sudah berubah menjadi jingga, sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore kurang lima menit. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sisi pinggir jalan, dengan dua kantong plastik putih besar berisi belanjaan mereka yang berada di kedua sisi kakinya. Kyungsoo bersedekap dada sambil memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Rambut Baekhyun yang berponi itu tampak awut-awutan —seperti tak pernah disisir selama setahun, sementara kaos di balik jaketnya tampak kusut.

"Satu namja lawan tiga yeoja," sindir Kyungsoo tenang, tapi entah kenapa tampak mengerikan, nada suaranya sudah mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang marah karena anaknya berbuat onar. Dan dalam kasus mereka ini, Baekhyun adalah anak onar itu.

"Aku tidak melawan," Baekhyun membela diri, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tidak melawan."

"Karena itu, mengapa kau tidak melawan bodoh," sindir Kyungsoo kesal, tak habis pikir. "Mereka hanya tiga yeoja."

"Justru karena mereka yeoja, aku tidak bisa melawan."

"Tck. Dari yang kulihat tadi mereka bahkan tidak terlihat seperti yeoja. Mereka sudah seperti monster kesurupan saat mereka mengerubunimu sendirian. Coba kalau para penjaga dan pegawai tidak menyelamatkanmu dari amukan mereka, rambutmu pasti sudah botak, dan aku yakin bajumu pasti akan sobek di sana sini. Dan lihat wajahmu itu, mereka mencakar pipimu itu, Baekhyun! Astaga!" Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa ini adalah pertama kalinya emosinya tersulut terlalu banyak, sampai ia tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya seperti biasa.

"Mana kutahu kalau mereka langsung mengamuk seperti itu? Padahal kalau dipikir, seharusnya aku yang marah karena mereka sudah membicarakan yang tidak benar di belakangku. Tapi sekalinya aku yang berbicara di depan mereka dan menyatakan kebenaran, mereka malah marah dan tak terima dibilang jalang," sungut Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya kita pulang, dan segera menyembuhkan luka goresan di pipimu itu." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan mengangkat kembali dua kantong belanjaan mereka di sebelah kakinya.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau pulang duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun di sisi lain malah mengambil jalan berlawanan arah dari rumahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Annyeong~" ia lalu berlari setelah melambai pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Hey! Baekhyun! Aish.. anak itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang Sekolah di hadapannya sudah terkunci. Dari pagar yang tertutup itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat wilayah dalam sekolah tampak sangat sepi, nyaris menyamai keheningan sebuah pemakaman. Baekhyun mengecek arlojinya sebentar, sudah pukul setengah enam sore kurang lima belas menit. Haruskah ia pergi saja?

_"Aku yakin tadi Chanyeol sudah lama menunggu namja itu di gedung basket," —_suara Sulli itu kembali teringat dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalah itu muncul dan semakin menumpuk di dada Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia mengeceknya sendiri daripada tidak sama sekali. Dengan nekat, Baekhyun mulai memanjat pagar sekolahnya sendiri. Saat sampai di atas pagar, Baekhyun menatap ke bawah dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menelan ludah sebentar, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat ke bawah.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis, merutuki rasa nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terkilir saat pendaratannya sama sekali tidak sukses dengan selamat.

_Mengapa hari ini begitu sial?_

Baekhyun ingat, seharian ini ia terus mengutuk dan menyalahkan Chanyeol dalam pikirannya dengan kesalahan yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol lakukan. Belum lagi, lima hari belakangan ini ia marah dan mengabaikan Chanyeol juga karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak Chanyeol lakukan. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengetahui, bahwa Chanyeol berusaha meminta maaf —yang lagi-lagi bukan karena kesalahannya— dengan menunggunya untuk bertemu di gedung basket, sementara Baekhyun sejak tadi tidak datang-datang.

"Jangan menungguku," Baekhyun bergumam lirih, berharap setidaknya setelah ia mengecek sendiri ke gedung basket. Chanyeol sudah pulang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Chanyeol masih berada di sana sejak siang tadi, menunggunya, sampai menjelang malam seperti saat ini.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya, Baekhyun berusaha berdiri. Rambutnya masih terlihat acak-acakan tak beraturan —karena dijambak tiga gadis menyebalkan tadi—, dan di pipi kirinya ada garis melintang vertikal kemerahan —bekas cakaran dari salah satu kuku tajam gadis tadi.

Baekhyun —dengan penampilan yang berantakan tersebut— berjalan pelan dengan sebelah kaki kanan yang ia seret, sedikit meringis sakit saat rasa nyeri ngilu timbul pada pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terkilir itu ia seret selama perjalanannya.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit —karena jalannya yang terseot— hingga Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu aula lapangan basket tersebut. Ia gugup, dan juga takut. Menghela nafas senbentar, Baekhyun perlahan mendorong pintu besar aula tersebut.

Lampu di dalam ruangan masih menyala. Sebuah papan poster Yoona SNSD sedang berdiri, langsung menyambut Baekhyun di depan pintu. Ia sempat terkejut dan mengira salah satu idolanya benar-benar bediri di hadapannya, sebelum Baekhyun sadar kalau itu hanya sebuah poster seluruh tubuh Yoona SNSD yang berukuran sama dengan bentuk aslinya. Di mana foto Yoona dalam poster itu berpose manis dengan memegang sebuah papan yang seharusnya bertuliskan tentang merek pizza yang mereka bintangi iklannya. Tapi di atas gambar pizza itu malah tertempelkan sebuah kertas lain dengan tulisan tangan yang Baekhyun hafal betul milik siapa, —Chanyeol.

**Selamat datang Tuan Baekhyun ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan melewati poster Yoona SNSD, dan bertemu dengan poster berukuran sama tapi dengan member lain SNSD, dan tulisan tangan lain —milik Chanyeol— yang tertempel di dalam poster tersebut. Kali ini Yuri dengan tulisan Chanyeol yang menempel.

**Jangan marah lagi padaku...**

Baekhyun menatap tulisan itu sendu, seolah ia bisa mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya. Poster selanjutnya gambar Sooyoung.

**Jangan menjauh dariku...**

Dan untuk seterusnya, masing-masing poster keenam member SNSD tersisa dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol di setiap posternya, Baekhyun temui dan baca satu persatu.

**Jangan mengabaikanku...**

**Setidaknya berikan aku senyumanmu...**

**Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu...**

**Karena itu Maaf...**

**Maaf...**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat membaca kata itu diulang di poster selanjutnya. Ia malah merasa bersalah sendiri karena membuat Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju poster terakhir, gambar Taeyeon,

**Dan kumohon, tunjukkan senyumanmu itu padaku... ^^**

Setelah melewati poster terakhir, Baekhyun tertegun di tempatnya. Lapangan basket yang biasanya ia lihat berisikan siswa-siswa bermain basket, kini malah ramai dengan berbagai balon udara yang melayang pelan dan memantul di atas lapangan ke sana kemari, tertiup empat kipas angin kecil yang diletakkan di setiap sudut lapangan.

Setiap balon warna-warni yang bertebrangan itu, tertempel foto Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dengan berbagai pose lucunya. Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa mengingat kapan semua foto dirinya sendiri itu diambil yang tertempel di masing-masing balon udara tersebut.

"Kau datang..." suara lirih berat khas Chanyeol menyentakkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi lain lapangan. Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman kecil namun cukup menggambarkan bagaimana ia merasa begitu lega melihat kedatangan Baekhyun setelah berjam-jam ia menunggunya. Tak peduli dengan mata Chanyeol yang terasa berair sendiri, puncak dari rasa kekecewaan yang langsung sirna dan tergantikan rasa sangat bahagia hanya karena melihat kedatangan Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri yang jatuh tak terkendali. Ia mengusap mata dan pipinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak menyangka Chanyeol melakukan ini semua dan masih saja menunggunya.

"Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol terdengar khawatir, baru saja Chanyeol ingin melangkah lebih dekat, Baekhyun sudah mendahuluinya. Melewati beberapa balon udara di sekitar —mengabaikan rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya— Baekhyun berlari dan menerjang tubuh tegap Chanyeol, memeluknya, erat.

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Aku merindukanmu... Yeol..." dan satu kalimat lirih Baekhyun yang terdengar serak di dada Chanyeol itu, mampu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol tersenyum, membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengendus helaian rambut di puncak kepala namja yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku juga Baek..." bisik Chanyeol tulus. "Aku merindukanmu...sangat..."

Berapa balon warna-warni di sekitar mereka, masih terus bertebrangan dan memantul. Menjadi warna tersendiri dalam moment pelukan mereka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."

"Sebentar... aku datang..." —Luhan bergegas membukaan pintu rumah.

—Sehun berdiri sendirian di depan pintu dengan alis terangkat— "Kau siapa?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku tanya, kau siapa?"

—perempatan siku kecil muncul di kening Luhan— "Hei. Kau yang datang bertamu, mengapa malah kau yang bertanya siapa aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau? Ada keperluan apa? dan sedang cari siapa?"

"Mengapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa?"

"Sudah cerewet, tuli lagi."

"Apa? Hei! AKU MENDENGARMU!"

"Aish. Aku kesini ingin bertemu Baekhyun hyung, bukannya malah mengobrol tidak jelas dengan cewek tomboy sepertimu."

"A-apa kau bilang? Ce-cewek—"

"Wae? Mengapa kau—AKH! Yach! Mengapa kau menendang kakiku?"

"AKU BUKAN CEWEK! Dasar Bocah Sialan!"

"Apa? Hei! Jangan menutup pintunya!"

"Akh! Yach! Berhenti mendorong pintunya!"

"Asal kau membiarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun hyung! Jadi minggir dari pintu ini. Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkan bocah kurang ajar sepertimu masuk!"

"Memangnya ini rumahmu, hah! Dasar Cewek tomboy aneh!"

"Sudah kubilang! Aku bukan cewek!"

"Minggir!"

"Kau yang minggir!"

"Kubilang menyingkir dari pintu!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh masuk—akh! Gyaaaaaa!"

Gubrak! Gedebuk!

—Kyungsoo baru tiba di ambang pintu dengan kantong belanjaan di tangannya. "Luhan hyung? Sehun? Mengapa kalian berbaring di lantai begitu dan berciuman?" (O.O)

**...**

**A/N :: Terima kasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan untuk review...**

**Balasan Review::**

**raetaoris : Wah, ada juga yg nyadar klo tipe idaman kris menjurus ke Tao (emg author sengaja :D)**

**KyungMiie : Annyeong~ ^^ Ini main cast'nya Baekyeol, jadi fokus ke Baekyeol, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada selingan cerita ttg Kaisoo dan Hunhan. Yup, gak papa kok. sy malah senang klo ada review yg panjang #nyengir**

**cindy : Welcome..^^ gak papa, setidaknya saya tahu keberadaanmu dg meninggalkan review :D **

**Lee Ah Ra : hehehe... iya mereka tetep aja lucu...**

**Shouda Shikaku : Wah, sy senang lho klo ada yg pereview rajin begini, di tiap chapter-nya, terserah mau dirangkup jadi satu kotak review atau nggak. Makasih yah Shika... ^^**

**indaaaaaahhh :: hehehe... sesekali mereka diem-dieman gk papa kan?**

**Luhaan Gege :: Iya, Baek udh maapin... **

**AHeeChanbaek :: Author sdh buat mereka baikkan...**

**bubblechanbaek :: hehehe... mereka blum sadar klo saling perhatikan satu sama lain...**

**Majey Jannah 97 :: Iya, sengaja bikin karakter Chan kayak gitu, biar rada greget... **

**SyJessi22 :: benar... Baek akhirnya tdk menghindar lagi di sini. Nafas buatan dg kissu itu agak berbeda chingu. Nafas buatan dilakukan dalan genting dan tdk ada pilihan selain u/ nyelamatin nyawa org. klo kissu sendiri dilakukan karena ada pilihan dan kemauan(?), jd rasanya agak canggung bagi Baekhyun sendiri :) tapi klo chingu bc dg jelas, pasti tau yg jadi masalah buat bekhyun itu bukan krn chan mau cium dia, tapi krna chan nerima ajakan kencan cewek lain (cembury gitu lol)**

**kimei135 :: Baekhyun memamng rada(?) keras kepala di sini... senang klo reader suka, makasih...**

**Guest (1) :: Iya, mereka udah baikan nih... :)**

**byunpopof :: Moga aja chap yg ini masih bisa bikin reader senyum2...**

**ahay :: Hehehe... Karakter Kai sengaja dibikin agar error(?) #plak**

**lovara :: Iya... klo reader ketawa berarti sy sukses(?)... hehehe...**

**nikendd 88 :: kali ini Baek ngupingnya gak gantung...**

**baekggu :: Makasih... dari awal author udh niat kok jodohin mereka... lol**

**Oh SeRa Land :: Makasih... Baekhyun sdh jd Chanyeolisme angkut tuh. hahaha...**

**ImaCnn :: Yes, sy suksees buat reader senyum2 gaje (?) #plaak**

**EXO Love EXO :: skrg Baek yg kasihan... dia ikutan sakit...**

**nadya d andini :: kasihan kmu Baek, ada reder yg ingin wushu kamu... lol**

**Happybacon :: gak tau tuh, Baek susah amat baru sadar...**

**dbrlshadowD :: hehehe... Baek emg lucu... :**

**baekyeolidiots :: senang reader suka dg karakter masing2... :)**

**stykiees :: semoga saja di chap selanjuutnya tetap sadar untuk mereview (pray)**

**SuhoFangirll :: coba ajarin, biar baek gak susah ngomong gay... **

**parklili :: iya, akhirnya slh phm itu kelar juga...**

**ChanLoveBaek :: Baek udah gak nyangkal lagi tuh...**

**NAP217 :: Baekhyun masih malu-malu...**

**BabyMoonLay :: wow, ada konser mendadak di sini (?)... hehehe... gimana dg hunhan-nya nih? sekalinya muncul mereka langsung...**

**Kim Bo Mi ;; ini udah pada baekan lagi...**

**A Y P :: iya, hunhannya udh sy pertemuin...**

**Meriska-Lim :: Iya... semangat...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N::: Aya senang banget deh kalau readernya pada rajin review gini, Aya kan jadi semangat untuk update cepat... hehehe... jadi, jangan bosan untuk review lagi... :D**

**So, bagaimana pendapat reader ttg chap yg satu ini? Chanbaek mau diapain(?) lagi nih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Sampai ketemu lagi~**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**(5 Mar 2014)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Slight:**

**KaiSoo & Hunhan**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"DOOR!"

Balon udara itu mendadak meletus di hadapan Baekhyun. Suara letusannya yang keras itu menggema di dalam aula lapangan basket tersebut. Baekhyun tersentak dengan pundak kecil yang bergetar ke belakang, dan mulutnya yang menganga kecil —tak mampu berteriak karena saking terkejutnya. Tangan lentiknya otomatis memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang, sementara ekspresinya sempat blank untuk beberapa saat.

"Hahahahaha..."

Chanyeol di sisi lain malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menunjuk ekspresi Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya sendiri. Ia bahkan sampai terbaring di atas lapangan basket dengan tawa berat membahananya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal. "Yach! Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya memprotes. Tapi si pelaku —yang tadi sengaja meletuskan balon itu di depan Baekhyun— masih saja berguling di atas lapangan basket sambil memegang perutnya. "Kau pikir ini lucu?" sungut Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hahaha... ya... ini lucu sekali... hahaha..."

"Kau—" Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari duduknya di atas lapangan. "—akh!" tapi dia langsung meringis sakit saat rasa nyeri itu menghantam pergelangan kaki kanannya —hampir saja melupakan bagian bengkak yang terkilir di bawah sana.

Tawa Channyeol terhenti.

"Aissh," Baekhyun mengeluh kesal sambil memegang kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, bangun dari posisi baringnnya.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya sambil membuang wajah ke arah lain. "Gara-gara kau mengagetkan aku dengan balon itu, kakiku sakit."

"Hey, itu tidak masuk akal." Chanyeol tidak terima. "Serius Baek, kau kenapa?" ia mulai merangkak untuk lebih dekat dengan posisi Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas lapangan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba menutupinya, tak ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah —jika ia mengatakan kakinya terkilir karena melompati pagar demi menemui Chanyeol—. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menarik kakinya menjauh dari pandangan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu malah menahan pergelangan kakinya. "AAKH! Yach!"

Chanyeol tersentak, menatap reaksi Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan sambil menampar tangan Chanyeol dari kakinya.

Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus pergelangan kakinya. "Aku tak apa, ini hanya terkilir biasa."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh tadi."

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun —tak percaya begitu saja. Alisnya tiba-tiba tertekuk, ia lalu mencodongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya makin khawatir dengan arah pandang yang tertuju pada goresan garis tipis merah di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memundurkan wajahnya sambil menangkup pipinya. Wajahnya sempat merah dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat saat menyadari posisi Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya. "B-bukan apa-apa!"

"Baekhyun," nada suara berat Chanyeol berubah penuh penekanan. Meminta jawaban yang jelas.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa!" tapi Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala —masih dengan menangkup sebelah pipinya. "Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh tadi," arah pandang Baekhyun bergerak liar menatap lantai lapangan basket, tak berani beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat dengan jarak dekat begini.

Chanyeol masih menatap sebentar Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Arraso," Ia memundurkan kepalanya ke posisi semula. "Lain kali berhati-hati lah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali dengan gerakan cepat —terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu patuh. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis —merasa geli dengan ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

"Kajja," tangan Chanyeol terulur. "Kita pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya menggapai uluran tangan tersebut. Menautkan jari lentiknya pada jari-jari panjang Chanyeol yang langsung menggenggamnya. Hati Baekhyun menghangat dengan nyaman. Senyumannya tampak lebih cerah. "Neh... kita pulang..."

Lengkungan senyuman Chanyeol makin lebar seiring dengan perasaan bahagia melihat senyuman riang —eyes smile— milik Baekhyun yang tampak sangat manis di matanya.

Apalagi mengingat senyuman itu memang tertuju untuknya —setelah lima hari ini ia merindukannya. Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ting... tong..."

Kyungsoo terpaksa harus meninggalkan potongan bawang yang sedang ia kerjakan di dapur, dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Sempat melewati ruang tengah di mana Sehun dan Luhan duduk berjauhan di sofa dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan, tanpa ada yang bicara sama sekali —bahkan sampai mengabaikan bunyi bel rumah sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo —masih dengan clemek biru di badannya dan pisau di sebelah tangan yang tanpa sadar terbawa olehnya— segera membukakan pintu depan dan menyapa orang di luar dengan mata besar andalannya seperti biasa.

"An—" Kai yang sudah bersiap diri menyapa dengan riang —lengkap dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat di sebelah telinga— tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya. "—nyeong..." dan mendadak jadi patung bodoh yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih terangkat di sebelah telinga.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebentar, memperhatikan Kai dari ujung kaki sampai atas kepala. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan. "Cari siapa?"

"Se-se-se-sehun." Wajah Kai memerah —antara malu dengan kegugupannya sendiri dan melting dengan ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo yang tampil live di hadapannya.

_Tahan dirimu Kim Jongin, tahan dirimu_, batin Kai berulang-ulang layaknya mantra untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah," Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, ia menoleh ke belakang sebentar, lalu kembali pada Kai. "Sehun sudah ada di dalam." Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Masuklah Jongin-sshi."

Kai membatu di tempat. Bahkan setelah Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah —dengan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka untuk Kai—, pemuda berkulit gelap itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan blank dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, —tak menyangka...

"Dia masih ingat namaku..." bisiknya kecil, tiba-tiba merasa tersentuh hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu.

Rasanya Kai ingin menangis terharu saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki panjang itu menapak pelan. Bunyi benturan antara jejak sepatu kets dan lantai itu seolah bisa terdengar sampai di ujung koridor sana. Suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi dan gelapnya malam yang hanya diteringa lampu di sisi luar gedung sekolah, membuatnya sepintas terlihat mencekam. Di tambah dengan sosok tinggi yang masih menggenakan seragam sekolah itu tampak berjalan sendirian di tengah suasana sepi tersebut.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau horror dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol dari belakang, dadanya yang menempel pada punggung tegap Chanyeol, dan kedua kakinya yang menggantung di sisi pinggang Chanyeol —dengan tangan Chanyeol yang mengapit paha dan pantat Baekhyun dan menahannya agar tak jatuh di belakangnya—, malah membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat di tiap langkah yang ditapaki Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." suara Baekyun yang pelan memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kita pulang?"

"Aku bawa sepeda."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, pagar gerbang depan terkunci."

"Oh. Kalau masalah itu tenang saja. Aku punya kuncinya."

"Hah?" Baekhyun langsung mencondongkan kepalanya di atas bahu Chanyeol dari belakang. "Kau punya kuncinya? Kok bisa?"

Chanyeol nyengir bangga. "Tadi penjaga sekolah sempat keliling sebelum mengunci gerbang. Dia melihat aku masih di ruangan basket dan menyuruhku pulang. Tapi aku tidak mau karena aku menunggumu datang. Jadi, yeah, dia langsung memberikan aku kunci cadangan gerbang sekolah."

"Dia memberikanmu begitu saja?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin karena aku tampan." Chanyeol nyengir.

"Hei. Aku serius~" Baekhyun merengek protes.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebentar. "Mungkin karena dia cukup mengenal wajahku. Aku 'kan sering menyapanya tiap aku melihat ahjusshi itu di gerbang sekolah."

"Oh," Baekhyun mengangguk paham —tahu betul bagaimana sifat Chanyeol yang mudah tersenyum lebar pada siapa saja. Baekhyun yang masih mencondongkan kepalanya itu, menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Penerangan yang hanya berasal dari lampu tiang luar gedung dan sinar bulan malah membawa kesan tersendiri dari tampilan wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, atau memang setiap hari Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan?

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Chanyeolie..." panggilan pelan ini terasa lebih lembut dengan senyuman kecil yang tak lepas dari bibir Baekhyun. "Terima kasih..." bisiknya tulus. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak oleng ke depan. Mereka nyaris terjatuh hanya karena kaki panjang Chanyeol yang melangkah itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Untungnya Chanyeol segera bisa kembali mengontrol dirinya sendiri dengan berdiri sedikit membungkuk dan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongannya di belakang.

"Y-yach!" Baekhyun shock. "Ada apa denganmu? Jangan tiba-tiba mau jatuh seperti itu?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. "Sa-sa-salahmu sendiri!" ia panik sampai tak sadar balas membentak. "Jangan melakukan itu tiba-tiba," tambahnya lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Baekhyun cemberut sedih. "Kalau kau tidak suka, bilang saja. Tidak usah ingin menjatuhkanku begitu," nada suaranya terdengar menyesal —kecewa. "Sekalian saja kau turunkan aku di sini, dan biarkan aku jalan sendiri."

"Bukannya begitu," Chanyeol makin panik saat Baekhyun mencoba lepas dari punggungnya. "Hei-hei. Tenanglah. Kakimu masih terkilir. Yach! Baekhyun, diamlah!" Chanyeol terpaksa memutar tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Baekhyun yang nyaris oleng di belakang kembali memeluk erat leher Chanyeol agar tak terjatuh begitu saja.

"Gyaa! Chanyeol! Kau mau menjatuhkanku!"

"Makanya pegangan! Dan jangan mencoba melompat turun! Kau mau kakimu tambah terkilir! Astaga Baekhyun, berhentilah jadi keras kepala. Atau aku terpaksa mengikatmu dan membawamu pulang dengan selamat."

Baekhyun merengut kesal di belakang leher Chanyeol. "Mengapa sekarang kau berani mengancamku?" rengeknya dengan suara kecil.

"Maaf..." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek..."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, dan dalam sekejap kekesalannya langsung sirna. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil di belakang leher Chanyeol setelah mendengar kalimat bernada tulus dari pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya Baekhyun tenang di belakangnya, Chanyeol kembali berjalan, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di parkiran sekolah tempat Chanyeol menyimpan sepedanya.

"Baekhyunnie..." kali ini suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang sempat canggung di antara mereka.

"Neh?"

"Mengenai tadi... jangan marah. Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka kau mencium pipiku tadi," sekilas wajah Chanyeol memerah. "Aku hanya terkejut karena kau melakukanya tiba-tiba."

"Oh..." balas Baekhyun dengan suara kecil —wajahnya juga ikut memerah di balik bahu Chanyeol.

"Ehm, Baek?"

Alis Baekhyun berkerut mendengar nada suara Chanyeol kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya —terdengar lebih gugup. "Wae?" tanya Baekhyun mengantisipasi.

"Boleh aku minta ciuman di pipiku yang satunya lagi?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, tapi tak lama ia meringis sakit setelah menerima jitakan kecil di kepalanya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" wajah Baekhyun berubah sangat merah —jika itu penyakit mungkin sudah sampai stadium akhir. "Ce-cepat jalan! Aku mau segera pulang!" ia mencoba berteriak untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu —seperti rengekan anak kecil— di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa Baekhyunnie lama sekali?" Luhan mengeluh. Menyandarkan tubuh atasnya pada pinggiran meja makan sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sibuk di depan kompor.

"Mollayo," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu kecilnya tanpa berbalik ke arah Luhan. "Ponselnya tidak aktif sejak tadi."

Luhan mendesah. Ia mengintip sebentar ke arah ruang tengah di mana tv sedang menyala, dimana dua orang pemuda yang berbeda warna kulit itu saling duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang, menonton acara tv dengan diam.

"Hei Kyungsoo-yah," suara Luhan terdengar berbisik.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal dengan anak berkulit agak gelap itu?"

"Ya, hanya kenal biasa. Aku sering bertemu dengan dia di perpustakaan sekolah. Memangnya kenapa hyung bertanya tentang dia? Hyung tertarik padanya? Kupikir kau menyukai Sehun karena kalian tadi sudah berciuman." Kyungsoo segera menunduk saat sebuah sandal rumah melayang ke arahnya —bahkan tanpa menoleh ia sudah bisa menduga Luhan akan melakukan hal itu di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi!" Luhan membentak dengan wajah merah —entah malu atau marah. "Sudah kubilang itu hanya kecelakaan tak disengaja. Itu bukan termasuk dalam kategori ciuman," ujarnya mencoba dengan nada tegas —meski pipinya tampak merona. Ia lalu menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya yang mendadak campur aduk karena memikirkan 'insiden' tadi. "Lagipula aku bertanya mengenai anak berkulit gelap itu karena sejak tadi ia terus mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Makanya aku penasaran."

Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti, langsung menoleh ke arah ruang tengah. Sesaat matanya beradu pandang dengan Kai yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Kai dengan wajah panik kembali beralih menatap layar tv dengan gerakan canggungnya.

"Tuh kan," celetuk Luhan dengan nada pelan —berbisik, sambil memasang tampang curiga dengan memincingkan mata ke arah Kai.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk paham. "Mungkin dia sudah sangat lapar. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan makan malam kita."

"Hah?" Luhan hanya bisa melongo bodoh melihat tanggapan Kyungsoo yang terbilang polos itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu ini, Kris yang sedang menenteng minuman kaleng sodanya, sedang dalam perjalanan —jalan kaki— sendirian di pinggir trotoar menuju rumah Suho. Berniat nongkrong di rumah temannya yang kaya raya itu bersama teman-teman seangkatan lainnya seperti Lay, Xiumin dan lainnya.

Saat sedang melewati jalanan perumahan yang lenggang. Mata Kris menangkap sebuah sepada kayuh yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Alis tebalnya bertaut saat menyadari dua orang di atas sepeda itu terlihat familiar baginya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan laju biasa. Senyuman tipis tak pernah lepas dari parasnya, seiring dengan helaian rambut Baekhyun —yang duduk di hadapannya itu— tertiup angin kecil dan terus menyapu lembut dagu dan leher Chanyeol. Tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang duduk menyamping di antara setir sepeda dan tempat duduk Chanyeol. Diam-diam pemuda manis itu juga terus tersenyum kecil. Meski kulit wajahnya terasa dingin karena angin dari laju sepeda terus menyapu wajahnya, Baekhyun malah merasa hangat sendiri dengan keberadaan tubuh tegap Chanyeol di belakangnya yang seolah merengkuhnya secara tidak langsung karena posisinya yang memegang kendali setir sepeda.

Jalanan sepi perumahan yang mereka lewati seolah menambah kesan tersendiri dalam keheningan yang sangat nyaman itu selama perjalanan mereka. Terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris yang berdiri di pinggir jalan, dengan satu tangan terangkat di sebelah kepala, siap menyapa dua honbaenya dengan gaya sok keren ala galaxy andalan Kris.

"Oi. Whats up guys! Kalian mau kema—"

Siiiiing...

Sepeda itu melaju begitu saja. Melewati Kris tanpa ada salah satu di antara mereka menoleh padanya.

"..." untuk beberapa saat, Kris hanya bisa terdiam di tempat —!ayaknya orang bodoh yang sudah kehilangan image kerennya.

Beberapa meter kemudian. Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Chanyeol," ia sedikit menengadah ke atas untuk melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa tadi kau melihat Kris hyung?"

"Aniyo."

"Oh," Baekhyun kembali melihat ke depan jalanan. "Mungkin salah lihat," gumamnya sendiri. "Tapi tadi memang terlihat seperti Kris hyung," tambahnya lagi dengan nada bimbang.

"Tak ada siapa pun Baek," bisik Chaanyeol pelan sambil mengendus kepala Baekhyun lebih dekat. "Hanya ada aku... dan kau..."

Baekhyun merona dalam diam. Entah Chanyeol serius atau sekedar bercanda, tapi itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ting... tong..."

"..."

"Ting... tong..."

Luhan mendengus setelah mendengar bel rumah itu berbunyi ke lima kalinya tanpa ada seorang pun yang ingin membukanya. Dengan malas ia melempar komik milik Baekhyun ke atas kasur, bangkit dari atas ranjang Baekhyun, lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia sempat mengintip ke arah dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyendok supnya di atas panci. Pemuda bermata bulat itu lalu menyodorkan sesendok sup tersebut pada Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya, memintanya mencicipi rasa supnya.

Mata Kai tampak berbinar, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Luhan memutar matanya dengan bosan, tak mengerti mengapa dua orang itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bunyi bel rumah. Luhan segera berbalik menuju pintu depan rumah. Sempat melewati ruang tengah, di mana Sehun masih duduk di tempatnya —di sofa panjang menghadap tv— dengan pemandangan menerawang —seperti sedang melamun. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sehun melirik ke samping, beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang sempat terhenti di jalan dan berdiri diam untuk melihatnya.

Tatap...

Tatap...

Arah ke mata... turun ke bibir... dan detik berikutnya kedua orang itu sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka yang sama-sama merona. Luhan buru-buru kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan langkah kikuk. Sehun berdehem canggung sambil menggapai remote tv —pura-pura berlagak sedang mencari acara tv lain.

Luhan membuka kunci pintu depan. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dengan senyuman lebar. Di belakangnya tampak Baekhyun sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di atas bahu Chanyeol.

"Mengapa lama sekali hyung?" Baekhyun merengek. "Kau membuat Chanyeol berdiri terlalu lama," ia cemberut kesal.

Kening Luhan berkerut heran. "Kenapa kau digendong seperti anak kecil?"

"Kakinya terkilir," Chanyeol mendahului sebelum Baekhyun memprotes pada Luhan karena dibilang anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh." Satu komentar ketus tapi bernada khawatir itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun. "Untung saja itu hanya terkilir. Coba kalau kakimu sampai patah dan kau tidak bisa jalan seumur hidupmu lagi. Baru tahu rasa kau."

"Yach! Kyungsoo. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding," Baekhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil mengusapnya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-yah," Luhan lagi-lagi mencoba menengahi. Namja cantik yang sedang duduk seranjang dengan Baekhyun itu, membungkus pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dengan perban elastis setelah mengoleskan obat krim pereda nyeri. "Setidaknya Baekhyun dan pacarnya sekarang sudah baikan. Iya kan?" Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung merona. "Luhan hyung~" ia merengek. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Bukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tapi kalian tadi terlihat mesra sekali," Luhan masih ingat betul bagaimana Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun sampai ke kamarnya, menuntun Baekhyun dengan telaten sampai duduk di atas ranjang. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun merengek agar Chanyeol kembali lagi untuk ikut menginap di rumahnya setelah Chanyeol pulang terlebih dulu untuk mengganti baju seragamnya.

Luhan memang sangat mengenal kelakuan Baekhyun yang sedikit manja. Tapi Luhan tak pernah melihat Baekhyun kelewat manja terhadap orang lain kecuali pada Chanyeol seperti tadi.

"Percuma bertanya dengan dia, hyung," celetuk Kyungsoo. "Mereka berdua itu pasangan bodoh."

"Yach! Apa maksudmu—"

"Baekhyunnie hyung!" Sehun muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya, memotong ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Apa kau sudah baikan?" ia melirik perban yang sudah melilit pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lumayan. Berkat Luhan hyung." Luhan balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Sehun sempat melirik Luhan sebentar, lalu kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan kalian keluar kamar? Dari tadi Jongin terus mengeluh ingin segera makan malam."

"Yang mau makan itu Jongin atau kau?" tebak Baekhyun.

Sehun nyengir malu. "Sebenarnya kami berdua sih," ia lalu melangkah lebih dekat menuju ranjang Baekhyun. "Jadi hyung, apa kau masih bisa berjalan? Atau kau mau kugendong juga?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Yang terkilir itu hanya kaki kanannya saja. Untungnya juga tidak begitu parah," celetuk Luhan. "Dia masih bisa jalan sendiri, meski sedikit pincang."

"Begitu?" Sehun kembali menatap Baekhun. "Tapi mengapa Chanyeol sunbae tadi menggendongmu, hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol sendiri yang menawarkan, dan aku tidak keberatan dia menggendongku."

"Tapi kau keberatan kalau aku yang gendong?" nada suara Sehun yang mendadak jadi sinis itu mengubah suasana dalam kamar itu menjadi lebih tegang.

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang —baru sadar ia sempat lupa bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan diam, tak mampu menjawabnya, dan tak tega melihat lebih lama sinar kecewa dari dongsaeng yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ting... tong..."

Bagaikan penyelamat situasi canggung dalam ruangan itu, bel rumah berbunyi tepat waktu.

"Mungkin itu Chanyeol," duga Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Dia sudah kembali dari rumahnya." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi buru-buru ia segera menghilangkan senyumannya setelah sadar tatapan tajam Sehun tertuju padanya dari samping. "Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintunya," Baekhyun turun dari ranjang.

Sehun nyaris saja meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk mencegahnya, saat sebuah tangan lain mendahului menahan lengan Sehun dari samping. Sehun menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang menatap lurus ke matanya —dengan ekspresi tegas seolah melarang Sehun.

Kyungsoo dengan diam meraih lengan Baekhyun, membantu menuntun Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit pincang untuk keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Wae?" suara Sehun tersirat penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang coba ia tahan.

Luhan masih kekeh memegang lengan Sehun, berjaga-jaga agar pemuda itu tidak lepas kendali. "Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi..." Luhan menghela nafas sebentar sambil menatap lantai. "Oke, kurasa aku mulai sok tahu sekarang. Maaf, aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu hari ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah bisa membaca situasi yang ada di sini."

"Wae?" Sehun mengulang katanya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Ketika Luhan kembali menatap ke atas, ia cukup terkejut melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. "Ini tidak adil..." gumam Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sedih, terlihat sangat terluka, dengan perasaan sakit yang coba ia tahan sendiri.

Luhan menatapnya simpati —seolah sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun hanya dari menatap sinar matanya. "Kemari..." bisik Luhan pelan, meraih kepala Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya, menariknya lembut dan menuntunnya untuk bersandar pada bahu Luhan. "Lebih baik dikeluarkan sekarang daripada dipendam sendiri..."

Dan Sehun menangis, tanpa suara. Hanya bahunya yang sedikit membungkuk itu bergetar hebat, dengan air mata yang membasahi kaos Luhan di bagian pundaknya.

Dalam diam, Luhan mulai mengelus rambut dan punggung Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya...

.

.

.

.

.

...

Setelah makan malam bersama, nonton bareng dvd bergenre humor, mengobrol satu sama lain dengan berbagai topik, dan bahkan bercanda dan saling mengolok satu sama lain. Keenam pemuda kelelahan itu akhirnya mengalah dengan kantuk dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur —baru sadar jam sudah menunjukkan lewat satu malam karena keasikan main bersama.

Ruangan tengah yang biasa hanya digunakan untuk menonton tv atau bersantai, malam itu segera mereka sulap sebagai tempat tidur bersama di atas karpet besar berlapiskan selimut tebal. Sofa dan meja digeser ke pinggir dinding. Beberapa selimut dan bantal di tata berjejer, cukup untuk enam anak remaja yang akan tidur berjeer di sana.

"Aku yang paling pinggir dekat dinding!" Baekhyun segera memutuskan, tersenyum riang sambil menuju posisi tidurnya.

"Aku di sebelah Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol melompat dan menggulingkan badannya sampai menabrak paha Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di balik selimutnya.

"Akh! Yach!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Sana-sana, kau membuat tempatku sempit," Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, tapi pemuda tinggi itu masih bertahan di sisinya —berbaring tengkurap sambil nyengir jahil pada Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha..." suara berat Chanyeol yang tertawa geli itu menarik perhatian keempat pemuda lainnya. Terlihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedang menggelitik perut Chanyeol yang terus berbaring menggeliat sambil tertawa.

"Teman-teman! Aku ngantuk!" Kyungsoo melempar bantal ke arah mereka. "Berhenti bercanda dan cepat tidur."

"Ne Umma!" serempak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru sambil terkikik. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus.

"Pokoknya aku di tengah," Luhan memutuskan sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Jangan bilang kau takut hantu?" balas Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aniyo," Luhan menggeleng menyangkalnya. "Aku hanya ingin di tengah saja."

Kai mengendap di belakang Luhan, dengan sengaja mengagetkannya dari belakang. Luhan memekik sambil melompat ke arah Sehun. Sehun juga ikut terkejut menerima pelukan tiba-tiba Luhan, tapi detik kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama Kai —yang menertawai Luhan, bahkan ia berhigh-five ria bersama teman sekelasnya itu. Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa kecil melihat tampang terkejut dan takut milik kakak sepupunya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berenam sudah berbaring di balik selimut masing-masing di atas lantai —berlapis karpet dan selimut— di ruang tengah tersebut. Berjejer dengan urutan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Lampu ruangan pun sudah dimatikan.

"Waeyo?" Luhan bertanya heran pada Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sampingnya —sedang melihat-lihat ponselnya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Ini aneh," Kyungsoo menimbang sebentar ponselnya, lalu meletakkannya jauh dari atas kepalanya. "Biasanya penelpon sinting itu menelponku tiap malam. Tapi malam ini tidak ada telepon apapun darinya."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" timpal Luhan. "Ku kira kau terganggu dengan penelpon iseng itu."

"Iya sih," Kyungsoo mengiyakan. "Awalnya sangat terganggu karena dia mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi lama-lama terdengar lucu juga, lumayan lah buat hiburan tiap malam."

"Ouh~~ sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan penelpon iseng itu," Luhan tersenyum sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Kyungsoo —bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi Kyungsoo balas menatap Luhan dengan pendangan biasanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidur lah." (O.O)

"Arraso..." (—_—)

Baru beberapa detik Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur, saat ia mendengar dering pendek ponselnya yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan diterima. Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai ke atas kepalanya, meraih ponsel dan membaca pesannya.

**From: Orang sinting.**

**Selamat tidur Jagiya~ Mimpiin aku yah baby Soo~ (emotion love tiga kali).**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Dasar sinting..." gumamnya dengan nada geli.

Di sisi lain, Kai yang berbaring menyamping membelakangi Kyungsoo, sedang tersenyum. Dan diam-diam Kai menyimpan ponselnya sendiri di balik selimut...

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Setelah jam sepuluh pagi, masing-masing dari mereka mulai bersiap pulang.

"Kami pulan duluan Baekhyunnie~" Luhan berseru sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Kai ikut berpamitan, ia yang pertama berjalan keluar melewati pintu depan.

"Sampai besok di sekolah hyung," Sehun menyusul Kai, tapi berhenti di ambang pintu. "Tunggu, dimana Chanyeol hyung?"

"Sudahlah," Luhan mendorong punggung Sehun. "Cepatlah keluar, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Kyungsoo yang terakhir, bersiap menutup pintu depan dari luar. Sebelumnya ia sempat berteriak ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulang duluan Baek! Dan kau Chanyeol, jangan lama-lama di dalam atau kakak Baekhyun akan memergoki kalian!"

Sprufft!

Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya. Ia yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu, segera meraih tissu di atas meja. Suara pintu depan yang tertutup dan keheningan yang melanda, membuat Chanyeol cukup tahu kalau keempat temannya itu sudah keluar dari rumah.

Baekhyun baru datang dari kamar mandi, dengan jalan yang sedikit pincang —pergelangan kaki kanannya masih diperban.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling.

"Hm," Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah merajuk Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat. "Aniyo," Ia menggeleng. Kembali berjalan dengan sedikit pincang ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau yakin itu baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melirik kaki kanan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, tidak usah khawatir. Nanti kalau sudah sekitar dua minggu pasti sembuh seperti semula."

Chanyeol menangganguk. "Besok, ku jemput yah?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Maksudku itu," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk —gugup tiba-tiba. "Besok kita berangkat sekolah bareng. Naik sepedaku seperti kemarin malam."

"Oh..." Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun juga mendadak merasa gugup. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil dengan gerakan kikuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang." Ia berdiri, sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menggerakkan leher memutar dan memijat-mijat kecil sebelah bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun memincingkan mata melihat gelagat Chanyeol.

"Ah? Aniyo." Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar ala lima jari.

Baekhyun mendengus. Meraih lengan Chanyeol, menariknya paksa untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa. "Balikkan tubuhmu."

"Eoh?"

"Sudahlah, berbalik saja," perintah Baekhyun sambil memutar bahu Chanyeol hingga menghadap punggung namja tinggi itu. "Lain kali tidak usah sok kuat," jemari lentik Baekhyun mulai memijat-mijat bahu Chanyeol. "Kalau kau capek, bilang saja. Lagian ini juga salahku karena kemarin kau menggendongku terus."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Diam menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks menerima pijatan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Chanyeolie..."

"Hmm..." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mendesah keenakan dengan pijatan Baekhyun di bahunya.

"Maaf..."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar. "Karena sudah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini. Kau bahkan tidak salah apapun. Aku saja yang salah paham."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, menghadap Baekhyun. Jelas ia tidak mengerti. "Salam paham apa maksudmu?"

"Itu... tentang..." Baekhyun berpikir —mencari kalimat yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan berpikir untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Maaf... waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan berduaan dengan siswi ke balik gedung sekolah. Terlihat sedikit mencurigakan, jadi... yeah... aku mengikutimu..." Baekhyun menatap lantai tanpa melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya. "...dan aku juga sedikit menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku hanya mendengar obrolan kalian sebentar, mungkin karena itu aku jadi salah paham dan mengira kau benar-benar menerima ajakan kencan gadis itu, jadi yeah, begitu. Aku salah paham."

Alis Chanyeol masih berkerut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Tunggu... Jadi maksudmu, selama ini kau marah denganku karena itu?"

"Yeah... aku hanya salah paham..." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai panas.

"Kau marah... karena itu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi —untuk memastikan— dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya kesal saja!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya, ia lalu berdiri dari sofa —mencoba menghindar dari topik yang membuat ia malu sendiri. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!" tudingnya saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum terlalu lebar.

Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa lebih keras. "Hahahaha... kau lucu sekali Baek... hahaha..."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan bantal. "Diam! Jangan menertawaiku~" ia merengek. Sayangnya tawa Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Kesal dan malu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Namun tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Chanyeol, membuat pantatnya kembali terhempas di atas sofa.

"Jangan ngambek," Chanyeol berusaha meredakan tawanya —dengan guncangan bahu yang perlahan berhenti. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata marah karena itu," katanya sambil menautkan jari -jari panjangnya dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun —berusaha membuat Baekhyun nyaman agar tidak marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku marah karena apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun.

"Ingat apa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan raut wajah bingung.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tampilan imut Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak disadari pemiliknya sendiri. "Sebelum kejadian itu..."

"Kejadian apa?" ulang Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut, ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat sambil menatap lekat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun. Memastikan sendiri apa Baekhyun pura-pura tidak ingat, atau memang tidak ingat. "Kau yakin... kau tidak ingat yang waktu itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar. Pipinya sedikit merona saat menyadari arti lirikan Chanyeol pada bibir Baekhyun lalu kembali beradu pandang dengan matanya. "O-oh..." Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain. "Maksudmu yang waktu itu?" lirihnya pelan dengan nada malu, teringat jelas kejadian beberapa tempo hari lalu. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang hampir mencium bibirnya waktu itu.

"Iya..." suara Chanyeol memelan tanpa ingin memundurkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak marah?" bisik Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan reaksi Baekhyun dari dekat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya —mengundang mata Chanyeol untuk melirik ke arah situ—. "Kalau itu kau..." jemari kiri Baekhyun yang masih bertautan dengan jari panjang Chanyeol, bergerak pelan membalas genggamannya. "...kurasa aku tidak bisa marah..." ungkap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang terus tertuju pada ujung kaos Chanyeol.

Ia gugup luar biasa...

"Benarkah?" bisikan suara berat Chanyeol yang memelan itu membuat bulu rambut Baekhyun di belakang leher merinding, dan telinganya mendadak berubah jadi merah. "Jadi..." Dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa hidungnya, Baekhyun cukup sadar dengan gerakan wajah Chanyeol yang makin mendekat padanya.

Dalam diam debaran jantung Baekhyun meningkat tiap perdetiknya...

Bahkan dengn mata yang terus menatap ujung kaos Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa melihat hidung mancung Chanyeol sudah berada sekian inci di depannya. "...kau benar-benar tidak akan marah... kalau aku ingin melakukannya lagi?" Chanyeol meminta izin dengan nafas tertahan.

Bibir Baekhyun perlahan bergerak, terbuka kecil. Rasanya lidahnya begitu kelu untuk digerakan, sampai akhirnya suara kecil bernada malu dan gugup itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang berwarna orange lembut itu...

"N-neh..."

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut —dengan gerakan hati-hati— ia daratkan di bibir Baekhyun...

Sebelah tangan mereka saling menggengam lembut...

Pipi yang sama-sama merona dalam diam...

Kedua mata yang saling memejam... mencoba larut dalam keheningan yang hanya di isi dengan suara debaran jantung masing-masing... dan kedua pasang bibir yang menyatu dengan gerakan lembut.

Ada getaran dalam dada yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Baekhyun yakin dia masih duduk di atas sofa...

Tapi kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya melayang di atas langit?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu... Baek..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Story...**

"Oi Suho."

"Ya Kris?"

"Apa ada kamar mandi yang lain? Aku sudah kebelet, tapi Yixing-mu yang lamban itu masih saja menggunakan kamar mandimu."

"Oh maaf. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi di kamar sebelah."

"Oh, di kamar adikmu?"

"Ya. Lagian Jongin sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa sepupuku masih— Yach! Kris! Tunggu dul— aish. Anak itu... mengapa jalannya cepat sekali? (menghela nafas) Yeah, semoga saja Tao tidak sedang mandi."

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

"Kamar mandi —kamar mandi -kamar mandi. Nah, ini dia."

"Cklek... tap... set..."

"Ahh..." —Kris berdiri di depan toilet sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati cairan urin yang terbebas dari miliknya— "Legah..." perlahan ia membuka mata. "...nya...? Huh?"

"Tes... Tes... Tes..."

"Sret..." —tirai shower dibuka dari dalam oleh Tao.

"..."

"..."

"GYAAAAA!"

"HUWAAA!"

"Brak! Byur! Gubrak!"

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

"Suho..."

"Oh, Kris. Kau sudah kemba— Huh? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?"

"..."

"Hei Kris? Kau dengar aku?"

"..."

"Yach! Jangan menatapku kosong begitu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Suho..."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya ada bidadari manis yang tersesat di kamar mandi adikmu."

"Huh?"

"Dia baru saja menyiramiku air... tapi kenapa aku masih merasa panas?"

"Kris... kayaknya kepalamu itu habis terbentur sesuatu deh." (—_—)"

**...**

**A/N :: Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review di chap kemarin~**

**Balasan Review ::**

**AnjarW : Terima kasih :)**

**Baekhyun92 : annyeong~ selamat datang di fanfic ni. Gak apa2, yg penting mulai sekarang review terus (ngarep) #plakk.**

**galihaap : iya~ makasih, author lega reader menyukainya... :)**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : wah ada reader dr fandom naruto... hehehe... mian, sy lgi hiatus dr fandom naruto... tp ya terima kasih udh mau baca ff ni dn ninggalin review :)**

**dbrlshadowD : Gak janji hunhan bisa dibanyakin. Soalnya ni fokus sm chanbaek. Mian...**

**alysasparkyuelfshawol : Nanti pasti ada nyempil taoris dikit... sy cari waktu yg tepat buat munculin mereka... makasih udh komentarvdi setiap chapter, seneng banget klo ada reader yg baik n rajin banget kayak kamu.. :D**

**Park Sehyun : Terima kasih... setuju dgmu, kebanyakan ff lain angst (dn pasti bikin nangis), makanya sy coba buat fluff chanbaek kyk gini :D**

**chanbaeknim : hehehe... makasih ^^**

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple : mau nyeburin sy ke sungai Han? Silahkan, kebetulan sy tidak pernah lihat sungai Han secara langsung seperti apa(?) Siapa tahu nanti ketemu luHAN (?) #plakk. Maaf bgt yah... ni fokusnya ma Chanbaek, pairing lain cuma nyempil doank. Jadi maaf...**

**reika S L : hooo... barusan jadi chanbaek shipper? Selamat datang di dunia pasangan terbodoh dn terkoplak dari exo #plaak. Ehm, maksudnya pasangan ter"cute" exo... ^^**

**baekyeolidiots : Baekhyun berantem malah diketawain, jahat amat... #plaak**

**bubblechanbaek : jangan sampai dokternya nuntut sy karena bikin anak orang diabetes(?) **

**ChanBaekLuv : hi reader baru~ terima kasih udah review... Memang sengaja sifatnya tdk beda jauh dg aslinya, senang ada reader lagi yg menyukainya. :)**

**inggit : makasih... :D**

**stykiees : kasihan Sehun, banyak yg nuduh dia ambil surat Chanyeol *poor Maknae***

**flower you : Makasih~ :D**

**aridhina : Annyeong Ari-sshi~ iya, makasih... :)**

**JI Dray : iya, ni lagi was-was, moga aja nanti ada waktu n mood buat lanjutin ff 2pm... hehehe... makasih udh turut promosi k tmn lain :D**

**Majey Jannah 97 : Oheraaat! Kalau tidur seranjang sepertinya kecepatan deh, cukup tidur berdampingan aja.. XD**

**ImaCnn : Kapan mereka bersatu? Kita tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini(?) #plaak. Ditunggu saja... :)**

**Luhaan Gege : senang reader bisa suka moment kecil Baekyeol kemaren :)**

**jungmarry : Makasih banyaaaaak~ (senyuman lebar ala Chanyeol)**

**EXO Love EXO : Tuh kan, kasihan Sehun, byk yg nuduh dia... *poor maknae.**

**BabyMoonLay : Terima kasih... gak nyangka kalau fluffnya bisa kesampaian dg baik pada reader... senang bisa mengetahui klo adegan kemarin terbaca dg manis... :) ini fokus dg Baekyeol, jdi pairing lain cuma nyempil doang... :D**

**Yurako Koizumi : ouh... jangan sampai parah diabetesnya... nanti sy disalahin ma dokternya**

**kyeoptafadila : annyeong reader baru~ mian, ff ni fokus ke Chanbaek, jd u/ pairing lain hanya muncul sesekali...**

**nadyadwiandini : hehehe... Baekhyun perlu keberanian lebih u/ bisa mengaku perasaannya sendiri... **

**byunpopof : Makasih banyak~~**

**kioko2121 : gak janji moment hunhan atau kaisoo bisa banyak, mungkin hanya sesekali aja nyempilnya. Mian.**

**i-BAEK : hahaha... namanya juga perempuan manja, berani kalau mereka ada temannya. Mian, ff ni akam tetap aman di rated T...**

**dewo1804 : mumpung lagi ada waktu n readernya lagi baik semua ninggalin review, makanya kemarin update kilat :)**

**fudanshi tamvan : PERMINTAAN DITERIMA. Mereka udh cipokan (nunjuk ke ats), jadi mau diapain lagi nih? :D**

**Shouda Shikaku : Mv No other Suju itu memang inspirasiku, apalagi Yesung nya sangat tampan (gak nyambung)**

**Kim Bo Mi : Iya, untungnya Chanyeol sabar nunggunya... :)**

**Dugundugun : Senangnya, bisa tahu klo fanfic ni bisa jadi penghibur yang baik buat Reader :D**

**SuhoFangirll : Namanya jodoh, pasti mereka punya ikatan batin... hohoho... **

**Raensung : Hahaha... salam balik deh ma kakaknya... :D sya malah senang klo ada review panjang... moga lain kali rajin review... *pray**

**raetaoris : iya, kmu yg pertama... selamat.. :D**

**nikendd 88 : Iya, kesabaran Chanyeol terbalas... :)**

**indaaaaaahhh : hehehe... senang reader suka ma moment kemaren... klo yg sekarang gimana?**

**cindy : iya... mereka pasti bakalan jadian... :)**

**Lee Ah Ra : Nanti juga pasti jadian.. :) nunggu waktu yang tepat dulu...**

**sayakanoicinoe : iya. :) makasih~**

**linerbyun : Makasih banyak~ ^^**

**Ddobi88 : hehehe... makasih :D**

**Happybacon : ouh... makasih... :)**

**SyJessi22 : senang reader bisa menyukainya :D makasih banyak komentar panjangnya... suka banget ma komentar panjang kayak gini :D**

**parklili : lagi-lagi Sehun dituduh *poor maknae #lol**

**Oh SeRa Land : hehehe... makasih~ *senyum cantik biat tambah disuka* #plakk**

**ndadila : ouh... senang reader suka adegan di lapangan basket itu, berharap reader ikut tersentuh dan semoga kesampaian :)**

**KyungMiie : Baek gak ikutan jambak, dia yang dijambak dan dikeroyok 3 cewek *author kejam #plaak**

**unny2013 : senangnya Chanbaek yg udh pelukan~ :D**

**rizki zelinskaya : Baekhyun-nya yg gak mau lawan karena mereka cewek... *terlalu baik nih anak***

**Meriska-Lim : bingung kencan chanbaek seperti apa? koplak atau manis? Harus adi stalker dulu nih (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :: Niat awalnya Fanfic ini hanya sampai Oneshot atau Twoshot. Aya beneran gak nyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini, terima kasih buat Pe-review yang memberi dukungan pada Author sampai bisa lanjut ke chap ini. Sungguh, Aya sendiri gak nyangka fanfic ini bisa jadi multhichap yang lebih dari 5 chapter.**

**Karena itu, Aya sendiri gak yakin apa alur fanfic ini masih bisa dilanjutin —tergantung dari ide yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba— atau malah cukup selesai sampai di sini saja.. Jadi, fanfic ini untuk sementara terpaksa saya beri status SEMI Complate (alias gak jelas endingnya #plaak).**

**Tapi mungkin kalau ada reader yang mau menyumbang sedikit idenya pada saya... Monggo, silahkan... di kotak Review yah...**

**Dan mohon komentarnya juga, apa tingkat fluff di chapter ini cukup memuaskan? :D ... atau malah tidak... :(**

**Sampai di sini Aya mohon undur diri...**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**(15 Maret 2014)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: G3 (G****—G—G—?)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Slight:**

**KaiSoo & Hunhan**

**Genre: Romance (fluff) , School, a little comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" Kyungsoo langsung saja mengajukan pertanyaan itu saat ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja di depan bangku Baekhyun. Tadi sebelum ia masuk ke kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kelas 2-A —kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—. Dari mimik wajah Chanyeol yang tampak murung, dan tidak tesenyum seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tahu ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi setelah memasuki kelas ia mendapati Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan menerawang lurus ke papan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar kok," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, lalu memalingkan wajah dengan menopang kelapanya di atas tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. "Kau yakin?"

"Hm, kami baik-baik saja."

Tapi dari nada suara Baekhyun yang terlampau datar itu, malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin tidak sedang bertangkar?" Kyungsoo kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu sambil menunjuk dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sumpit.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang duduk berdampingan saat istirahat makan siang —seperti seminggu lalu sebelum mereka berjauhan/bertengkar. Tapi meski begitu, mereka terlihat seperti orang asing. Diam-diaman dengan gerakan canggung tanpa adanya skinship seperti biasa. Lengan Chanyeol yang biasa sekedar bermain merangkul bahu Baekhyun, kini tersimpan rapi di bawah meja. Kedua sisi bahu mereka yang biasa menempel, kini malah berjauhan dengan jarak dua jengkal. Chanyeol yang biasa tak lelah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, kini bibirnya malah agak melengkung ke bawah sambil menusuk-nusuk dagingnya di atas piring. Tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, yang biasanya selalu ramai sendiri, kini malah terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang menatap makanannya.

"Baekhyun?" bahkan Kyungsoo perlu memanggilnya ulang untuk menarik perhatian mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut linglung. Chanyeol yang tidak disebut namanya juga ikut mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melirik keduanya secara bergantian. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Padahal baru saja kemarin, kalian baikan dan terlihat sangat 'mesra'. Kenapa sekarang bertengkar lagi?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar, kok." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyangkal. "Iya kan, yeol?" tanyanya menoleh ke samping.

"Oh, Ndeh," tapi senyuman kikuk yang tampak di wajah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memuaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian yakin? Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu saat kami beerempat pulang duluan dari rumah Baekhyun, kemarin?" tuding Kyungsoo, pandangannya kini fokus pada Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang kau mencoba memperkosanya, Chanyeol?" (O.O)

Baekhyun yang memerah langsung menendang kaki Kyungsoo dengan kaki kirinya di bawah meja. "Jangan bicara sembarang Kyung! Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" Chanyeol yang dituduh, malah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat marah.

Sementara Chanyeol yang ikut memerah, bersyukur tidak sedang minum airnya dan tersedak seperti biasa dengan kalimat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang selalu diluar dugaannya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal —frustasi dan sangat penasaran. "Jujur saja. Kalian berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," nada tenang yang digunakan Chanyeol itu malah membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo agak merinding. Chanyeol tidak pernah memakai nada setenang ini sebelumnya. "Aku sudah selesai," Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya di atas nampan. Ia berdiri. "Aku ke kelas duluan yah."

"Tapi Chanyeol," Baekhyun menatap sendu isi isi nampan Chanyeol. "Makananmu belum habis."

"Gwencana, aku sudah kenyang." Tapi senyuman janggal di wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. "Aku duluan." Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, hampir mengacak rambut Baekhyun, ketika tiba-tiba ia berhenti sendiri. Dengan gerakan ragu, tangan Chanyeol akhirnya malah mendarat di bahu Baekhyun, menepuknya dua kali dengan gerakan kikuk. "Sampai jumpa di ruang basket nanti."

Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan sendu yang tertuju pada punggung tegap Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas berat setelah Chanyeol benar-benar pergi keluar kantin tanpa sekali pun menoleh lagi padanya.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengunci kalian berdua di dalam kamar yang sama selama sehari penuh kalau kalian masih diam-diaman seperti ini sampai besok," celetuk Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal yang kentara —terlihat seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa terlihat tenang dengan mata besarnya. "Aku serius Baek. Aku yang melihat hubungan kalian saja jadi gemas sendiri. Bentar-bentar betengkar, sebentar lagi mesra-mesra gak jelas. Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Ini rumit..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Rumit apanya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baekhyun..." ia memanggil dengan nada lembut sambil menggapai tangan Baekhyun di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau kau saja tidak mau cerita padaku. Jadi, kumohon, ceritakan saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu—"

"Baek. Berhenti jadi keras kepala, atau aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi."

"Kyung—"

"Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku apa sih? Teman dekatmu atau malah orang asing?"

"Mian..." Baekhyun akhirnya menunduk, menghela nafas kecil. "Akan kuceritakan..."

Dan dia benar-benar menceritakannya dari awal, sampai akhir...

.

.

.

.

.

Tendangan bola yang dilakukan Luhan itu sangat tepat dan cepat, membuat bola sepaknya bisa lolos dengan sukses melewati siswa penjaga gawang tersebut. Beberapa siswa dan teman menyoraki kecil permainan sederhana mereka. Luhan tertawa sambil berhigh five ria bersama teman-teman seteam. Sampai akhirnya, mata cantik Luhan itu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok lain yang berdiri sendiri di sisi pinggir lain lapangan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku ke sana dulu yah," Luhan menepuk pundak salah satu temannya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri sambil menyedot minuman buah —yang kemasannya berbentuk kotak kartun kecil—, sementara tangan satunya lagi berada dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Kau datang untuk melihatku?"

"Aniyo," Sehun menggeleng dengan gerakan santai. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Tunjuknya ke belakang dengan ibu jari —berlagak sok cool di hadapan Luhan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan pura-pura memicingkan mata. "Aku baru tahu ada anak kelas satu yang kurang kerjaan berjalan melewati lapangan terdekat di kelas tiga."

"Memangnya ada larangan aku tidak boleh lewat sini? Kaki milikku sendiri, jadi terserah aku mau jalan kemana."

"Hoo...lihat nada bicaramu! Angkuh sekali. Mana sopan santunmu pada kakak kelas yang dua tingkat di atasmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung!" Luhan menghentakkan kaki kanannya kesal sambil meninju lengan Sehun.

Sehun malah nyengir. "Maaf saja, tapi dilihat dari wajahmu. Ku rasa aku lebih suka memanggilmu noona daripada hyung."

"Yach! Sehun!" Luhan menyerang Sehun dengan berbagai tendangan di betisnya.

"Akh! Akh! A-ampun hyung. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan menendangku terus." Melihat mimik Sehun yang memelas aegyo malah membuat Luhan tertawa, dan tanpa sadar mengundang Sehun untuk tersenyum melihat tawa cantik Luhan.

"Kau itu lucu sekali Sehun. Jangan bertingkah sok dewasa kalau kau nyatanya masih bocah."

"Hei, aku bukan bocah," Sehun tidak terima dengan ledekan Luhan. "Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Iya, iya, iya," Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk dengan gerakan mengejek. "Katakan itu pada bayi besar yang kemarin menangis habis-habisan di atas bahu namja yang lebih pendek darinya."

Sehun memucat.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana rengekannya. Ehm-ehm, begini... Hiks hiks, hiks, Baekkie hyung~" Luhan ikut mempraktekkan bagaimana mimik wajah orang yang sedang menangis. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Sehun ingin marah karena diledek, tapi tawa cantik Luhan malah membuatnya tak bisa marah. Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau berlebihan, aku tidak merengek secengeng itu." Ia membuang wajah.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau punya minuman lain tidak?"

Sehun melirik Luhan, lalu melirik kotak kartun minuman buah dalam genggamannya yang jadi pusat perhatian Luhan. "Kau mau ini?" Sehun menyodorkan minuman yang tinggal setengah itu —dengan sebuah sedotan putih yang mencuat dari atas lubang kecilnya.

Luhan mengernyit. "Sisamu?"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Tunggu! Kebetulan aku sangat haus, dan aku mau!" Luhan merampas dengan cepat minuman tersebut, lalu menyedotnya seperti orang yang benar-benar kehausan.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin membeli bubble tea di cafe seberang sekolah."

Luhan yang masih menyedot minumannya itu, mengernyit tak mengerti dengan topik baru yang diangkat Sehun.

"Ikutlah denganku dan temani aku. Hei, jangan menatapku aneh seperti itu." Sehun menghela nafas sebentar. "Anggap saja aku ingin mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang kemarin." Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk. "Yeah... aku akui, karena kau kemarin aku bisa jadi lebih tenang. Thanks..."

Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun malah memalingkan wajahnya. Telinganya tampak merah —entah malu karena apa. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu... Luhan noona..." Sehun nyengir jahil.

Luhan melotot. Nyaris berhasil menendang betis Sehun saat pemuda tinggi itu sudah melompat menghindar lebih jauh, dan berlari kecil menjauhinya sambil terkekeh.

"Aissh... bocah itu," Luhan menggeram.

"Oh ya, Hyung!" Sehun berteriak dari jauh, membuat Luhan tak jadi marah lagi karena panggilan Sehun kembali normal. "Sepulang sekolah ku tunggu di gerbang! Jangan ajak siapa pun, uang saku-ku tidak cukup membayar yang lain."

"Arraso," Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menyedot minuman kotaknya. Melihat Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum padanya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Ehm," Xiumin —teman sekelasnya— tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Luhan, berdehem sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan. "Yang dapat ajakan kencan... selamat yah?" Xiumin nyengir. Luhan tersedak, seketika wajahnya merona.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di menciumku..." Baekhyun menahan nafas sebentar, menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Dan dia bilang... dia menyukaiku..." tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun agar mendengar lebih jelas suara Baekhyun yang memelan. "Lalu? Kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menautkan jari-jari lentiknya satu sama lain, memilinnya dengan gerakan gelisah. "Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun... Baekboom hyung tiba-tiba sudah pulang. Jadi, yeah... aku biarkan Chanyeol juga pulang..."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Chanyeol langsung pulang begitu saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Mencegahnya kek, dan bicara sebentar dengannya."

"Aku tidak sempat," Baekhyun merengek. "Baekboom hyung terus mengawasi kami sejak ia mendapati kami berduaan di dalam rumah. Aku saja bisa merasakan bagaimana tajamnya tatapan kakakku itu pada Chanyeol. Dia seperti ingin menguliti Yeollie-ku hidup-hidup!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengan bibir yang cemberut.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli dengan berbagai alasan. Pertama, ia tidak menyangka kalau dugaannya benar mengenai kakak Baekhyun yang terbilang masih over-posesif pada adiknya. Kedua, fakta bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar menyebut kata 'Yeollie-ku' dalam rengekannya. Dan ketiga, ekspressi Baekhyun yang merengek frustasi juga kesal itu terlihat benar-benar lucu.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo meredakan tawanya dulu. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya pagi tadi. Bukankah kalian berangkat sekolah bersama?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Itu lah masalahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia memang datang menjemputku tadi pagi, seperti janjinya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain kata 'hai' dan 'ayo berangkat'. Setelah itu dia banyak mendiamiku." Baekhyun menunduk. "Jadi kupikir, mungkin Chanyeol tidak ingin membahas kejadian kemarin, makanya aku juga tak berani mengungkit hal itu—Akh! Kyungsoo! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali memukul kepalamu biar otakmu bisa berjalan dengan baik," ketus Kyungsoo kesal. "Astaga Baek, tidak kah kau pikir kalau dia sedang menunggu jawabanmu? Tapi kau malah balas mendiaminya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun? Kau itu bodoh atau memang kejam sih?"

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu," ia merengek. "Kau tidak bisa seyakin itu kalau kemarin dia benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Bisa jadi dia salah bicara. Bisa jadi yang dia maksud menyukaiku itu seperti saat dia bilang dia menyukai aromaku, menyukai ciumanku, bukan benar-benar menyukaiku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Dia pernah bilang hanya menyukai aromaku. Jadi dia hanya menyukai parfumku, bukan benar-benar menyukaiku! Ciuman itu juga sama, dia hanya bilang dia menyukaiku. Mungkin maksudnya dia suka ciuman itu, bukan aku!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga, mengapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang sebodoh ini," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Hah. Terserah kau Baek. Yang jelas, intinya, kau ingin Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu, begitu?"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta Baek..."

Baekhyun terdiam tanpa melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Telinga kecil di sisi kepalanya tampak memerah dengan lucunya.

"Akui saja, Baek... kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebetar. "Kau benar..." gumamnya malu, perlahan menurunkan tangannya sambil memalingkan wajah yang merona. "Kau menang, Kyungsoo-yah... kurasa aku benar-benar sudah jadi g-g-g—"

"Gay," koreksi Kyungsoo, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Tapi ini hanya dengan Chanyeol," sangkal Baekhyun cepat, seperti ingin membela diri. "Aku bahkan tidak tertarik padamu, atau Luhan hyung, Kris hyung, Sehun, atau laki-laki yang lain. Ini hanya dengan—" Baekhyun terhenti dengan wajah yang kembali merona. "...hanya dengan Chanyeollie..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil —terlihat sangat malu.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak terlalu keras. "Arraso-arraso. Hanya dengan Chanyeollie-mu itu."

Baekhyun memerah sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba menunduk sedih. "Tapi Chanyeol hanya menyukai aromaku..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baek, kau tahu, terkadang perasaan itu tidak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang jelas, atau kalimat yang terangkai indah. Hanya dengan perilaku dan tindakannya saja terkadang sudah cukup menggambarkan jelas bagaimana perasaan seseorang pada kita. Aku yang melihat saja, bisa tahu bagaimana Chanyeol sangat menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tak membalas, tatapannya terus tertuju pada lantai. Tapi Kyungsoo cukup yakin Baekhyun mendengarkannya.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi. Untuk apa dia repot-repot membuat kejutan untukmu, menunggumu berjam-jam hanya supaya kau memaafkannya dan tidak menjauhinya lagi? Hanya kau seorang yang diperlakukan berbeda oleh Chanyeol. Hanya kau yang membuat seluruh perhatian Chanyeol tertuju padamu. Hanya kau Baek, tidak kah kau menyadari hal itu?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, mengemut bibirnya dengan gerakan gelisah.

"Kasihan Chanyeol. Dia sudah memberanikan diri mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, tapi kau malah mendiaminya. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol juga punya perasaannya sendiri. Jangan sampai kau menyesal kalau Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan kekerasan kepalamu dan berbalik meninggalkanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat takut. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Mudah saja. Katakan langsung yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu~" Baekhyun merengek. "Rasanya begitu sulit. Aku-aku-aku-" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai seseorang. A-aaku gugup, aku—"

"Untuk apa gugup kalau kau sudah tahu Chanyeol juga menyukaimu?"

"Tapi—"

"Baekhyun, berhentilah bertingkah seperti gadis yang pemalu."

Baekhyun melotot. "Aku bukan—"

"Kalau begitu katakan saja. Tidak usah pikir yang macam-macam seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak perempuan. Kau kan laki-laki?"

Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo terus memotong ucapannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena apa yang ia katakan semuanya benar.

"Arraso... aku akan mencobanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Fighting!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering tepat setelah ia menutup pintu lokernya. Tulisan 'Orang sinting' tertera di dalam layar ponsel yang terus bergetar. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat —tumben penelpon iseng yang biasanya menelpon malam-malam malah menelponnya di sore hari setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir seperti saat ini?

"Yopseyo?"

"Kau sendirian saja, chagi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia masih berdiri di depan lokernya, sementara ada beberapa siswa-siswa lain yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar berhenti di depan loker dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Apa selain sinting kau juga stalker?" nada Kyungsoo terdengar datar.

"Ouh, kenapa menuduhku sekejam itu?" suara seksi di sana terdengar merajuk. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu sendirian. Di mana dua temanmu yang lain?"

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk siapa yang sedang menelponnya saat ini. "Untuk apa kau bertanya mengenai temanku? Jangan bilang kau juga ingin menelpon mereka?"

Terdengar suara tawa geli di ujung saluran tersebut. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan sambil sesekali memperhatikan —dengan mata bulatnya itu— siapa saja yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang ponsel di telinganya.

"Tenang saja baby Soo, jangan cemburu begitu. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan yang lain atau berpaling darimu. Kau terlalu indah dan sempurna untukku, chagi..."

"Dasar sinting..." meski begitu, sebuah senyuman kecil —bermakna geli— terbentuk di bibir lovely Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pulang sendirian, chagiya?"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Pandangannya jatuh tertuju pada lantai koridor. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo paling tidak suka dengan kata 'sendirian'. Itu membuat dia merasa kesepian, dan Kyungsoo membenci hal itu. Pribadinya memang diam dan tenang, tapi bukan berarti dia suka dengan kesepian. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo lebih suka berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun, meski agak menyebalkan, tapi keceriaan Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa diam itu membuat hidup Kyungsoo lebih ramai dan tidak membosankan.

"Hei baby Soo, mengapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Kyungsoo tidak lagi menoleh ke sana-sini untuk mencari siapa penelpon itu. Ia masih menunduk dengan diam.

"Baby, gwencana? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku tidak suka sendiri..." Kyungsoo bergumam dengan nada ambigu. Ia menengadah, menerawang ke atas. "Aku benci itu..." tambahnya berbisik. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit, Kyungsoo sadar betul ia akan lebih banyak sendiri mulai saat ini. Apalagi mengingat Baekhyun akan—

"Kau tidak sendiri..."

Alis Kyungsoo tertekuk, mendengar suara itu kali ini datang dari dua arah. Saat ia menurunkan arah pandangnya dari atas langit-langitt koridor, ia melihat Kai berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan ponsel yang juga menempel di telinganya. Sementara arah pandang Kai sendiri tertuju ke arah lantai, dengan sebelah tangan yang lain tersimpan dalam saku celananya.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tak mengerti. "Jongin?"

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya —terlihat gugup sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas kecil. "Maaf..." Matanya bergulir ke arah depan, bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut..." tambahnya lagi —masih berbicara melalui ponsel meski nyatanya mereka sudah bertatap muka.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat, memandang Kai dengan mata besarnya.

Kai melangkah lebih dekat, berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin kau tau, kalau kau tidak sendiri... Karena itu, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, melihat Kai yang menatapnya khawatir —keduanya sama-sama masih memegang ponsel di telinga masing-masing.

"Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan..." Sebelah tangan Kai keluar dari saku celananya, perlahan bergerak —sedikit ragu— untuk menggapai sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak memegang ponsel. "...aku mau kok selalu menemanimu agar kau tidak merasa sendirian." Pandangan Kai jatuh pada jari-jarinya yang menggenggam lembut jemari tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Bersyukur karena setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak melakukan pergerakan untuk melawan genggamannya.

"Ku kira orang sinting itu adalah orang yang pengecut."

Kai menelan ludah, nyaris menarik tangannya kembali dari tautan tangan mereka, saat dengan tidak diduga Kyungsoo balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Tapi setelah mengetahui kalau itu ternyata kau, aku cukup bersyukur..."

Mata Kai yang sejak tadi menatap tautan tangan mereka, kini dengan cepat bergulir ke arah depan. Dan dia tertegun di tempat, melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

"Setidaknya, kau adalah orang baik yang ku kenal..." lanjut Kyungsoo tulus.

Dan peretemuan pertama mereka yang berada di perpustakaan sekolah seolah kembali berputar ulang dalam memori mereka. Saat Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai buku teratas di rak buku perpus, Kai yang kebetulan lewat memutuskan untuk membantunya. Senyuman manis Kyungsoo dengan ucapan terimakasih yang pertama kali diterima Kai, terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Sejak saat itu, tiap kali Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku panjang perpus sambil membaca buku, Kai dengan diam akan duduk di sampingnya. Entah Kai yang sedang ikut membaca bukunya sendiri, atau hanya sekedar membaringkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil mendengar musik melalui headset di telinganya. Dia akan selalu di sana, di samping Kyungsoo, menemaninya dengan diam.

Kai ikut tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, dengan satu tangan lain, Kai menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo —yang masih memegang ponselnya itu— dari sebelah telinganya. Kepala Kai maju mendekati telinga Kyungsoo, dan berbisik...

"Apa ini artinya kau akan menerimaku... Chagiya?"

Kai nyengir. Sekilas Kyungsoo merona.

"Dasar sinting," ia memukul pelan dada Kai sambil ikut tersenyum geli.

Sadar atau tidak, sebelah tangan mereka masih betah menggenggam satu sama lain...

.

.

.

.

.

"Yach! Chanyeol!" Minho berseru kesal. Suara pantulan bola basket itu terdengar melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak konsen, tidak usah main."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Mianhe..." sesalnya dengan bahu yang menunduk lesu. Teman-teman seklub yang lainnya menatap simpati pada Chanyeol.

Hoya —salah satu dari temannya, menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau masih berkelahi dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersentak, menatap terkejut pada temannya."Darimana kau—"

"Semua orang yang mengenal kalian juga tahu," potong Hoya. "Kalau tidak salah sudah sejak seminggu lalu kalian terlihat tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, iya kan? Padahal biasanya kalian terlihat 'akrab' (Hoya memebentuk tanda pertik dengan kedua jarinya) sekali."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya sejak hari sabtu kemarin kami sudah baikan. Hanya saja..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat lesu dengan pandangan menerawang menatap lantai lapangan basket. Mengapa sejak ciuman dan pengakuannya kemarin, malah membuat hubungan mereka makin canggung begini?

"Chanyeol!" suara nyaring Baekhyun itu terdengar dari sisi lapangan. Chanyeol segera menoleh, melihat Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengangkat botol minuman isotonik di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil —tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu kalau senyuman kecil itu terlihat canggung dan gugup.

"Cepat ke sana," Hoya berbisik, lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol dari belakang. "Dan segera perbaiki hubungan kalian."

Dengan perasaan gugup, Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hai..."

"Hai..."

"..."

"..."

Chanyeol mengusap lengannya sambil menatap ke bawah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan arah pandang lain menuju tengah lapangan. Terlihat siswa lain melanjutkan permainan bola basket mereka tanpa Chanyeol.

"Eumm... Baek—"

"Ini," Baekhyun memotongnya dengan menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik ke dada Chanyeol. "Minumlah."

"Oh, ya..." Chanyeol menerimanya, membuka penutup botolnya. Ia meminumnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun —yang terlihat betah memandang dada Chanyeol daripada melihat wajahnya. Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya setelah meminum beberapa tegukan. "Eum.. terima kasih..." ucapnya canggung, mengembalikan botol minuman itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ya..." dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan canggung, tanpa sekali pun melakukan eye contac dan malah betah memandang kaos Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba menahan rasa kecewanya lebih dalam melihat tingkah Baekhyun —yang bahkan tak ingin menatapnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bermain dulu..." Ia sudah siap berbalik untuk menuju lapangan, saat ujung kaosnya mendadak di tarik Baekhyun.

"T-tunggu dulu."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sangka, Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah menjijit di hadapannya, memejamkan mata sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Chanyeol dengan kepala Baekhyun yang sedikit menengadah —karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Chanyeol tertegun.

"I love you," dan bisikan bernada malu dari Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol mematung dengan telinga besar yang mulai memerah lucu.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri normal tanpa menjijit. Wajahnya merona, kepalanya menunduk, sementara tangannya bermain sambil memilin ujung kaos Chanyeol di bawah sana. "Berhentilah memasang wajah lesu seperti tadi, yeol..." tambahnya lagi dengan suara pelan. "Bersemangatlah, jangan membuatku khawatir melihat kau tanpa semangat begitu. Seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal saja."

Chanyeol mengerjap sebentar —mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman yang semakin melebar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Baek, aku—"

Suara sorakan menggoda dari teman-teman di belakangnya memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Siswa-siswa seklub yang berada dalam ruangan indoor itu ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan mereka tanpa serius bermain basket. Wajah Baekhyun makin memerah sambil memegang erat ujung kaos Chanyeol.

"Aigooo, coba lihat wajah merona manager kita, lucu sekali~~~" sorak salah satu dari mereka dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. "Jangan dilihat! Dia milikku!"

Tawa seisi ruangan meledak. Baekhyun yang semakin merona hanya bisa membalas pelukan Chanyeol, meremas kaos di punggung Chanyeol sambil merutuk dengan suara kecil. "Idiot."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan —penuh kebahagian. Ia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil berbisik...

.

.

.

.

"I love you too... my Baekie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

**This is Really End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And... Slight Story for last...**

"Baekhyunnie."

"Ya, Yeollie?"

"Baumu harum..."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku selalu menyukainya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"A-aku tahu."

"Hei. Kau tahu bukan balasan itu yang ku inginkan, Baek~"

"A-aku tahu. Maksudku... Aku juga..." —suara Baekhyun memelan.

"Kau juga apa?"

"A-aku juga... seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Yeol! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Tapi Baek, aku ingin sekali mendengar kau mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Tapi kau memakai bahasa inggris."

"Apa bedanya? Artinya sama saja kan?"

"Oh ayolah Baek, ini sudah satu bulan, mengapa kau masih saja malu?"

"A-aku tidak malu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

"Eum..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

"A-aku tahu, Yeol. S-sudah, jangan ulangi lagi—"

"Aku sangat sangat mencintamimu, Byun Baek-Baek~"

"A-aku juga. Chanyeol, sudah, diamlah—"

"Aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat mencinta—"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL! Jadi berhentilah atau aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi!"

"Hehehehe... ulangi sekali lagi!"

"S-shiro!"

"Ayolah Baek, katakan sekali lagi atau aku akan menciummu."

"... c-cium aku..."

"..."

"Y-yeol—Hmpf."

"Mmhnh... Baek..."

"Hhh... ya..."

"Kapan kakakmu pulang?"

"M-mungkin... sejam lagi..."

"Boleh kita pindah ke kamarmu?'

**...**

**A/N: Dan author Sayaka Dini pun menjawab.** "Ya. Tentu. Cepat bawa Baekkie-mu ke kamarnya sebelum Baekboom oppa datang mencincangmu, Yeol. Kebetulan semua cctv sudah dipasang dengan baik di kamar Baekhyun." **#smirk #plaakk.**

**Saat Aya menulis "This really End", artinya ini benar-benar End. Dan gak akan ada update chapter selanjutnya...**

**Tapi, bagi yang mau berfly(?) ria dengan fanfic fluff lainnya buatan —ehm— saya. Kebetulan aya punya beberapa gambaran plot untuk fanfic Baekyeol selanjutnya.**

**Mungkin memang karena dasarnya sudah jadi Baekyeol shipper, plot itu tiba-tiba datang bermacam-macam. Menilik dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya (yaelah bahasanya). Saya hanya akan memutuskan satu plot untuk dikerjakan dengan serius sampai benar-benar complate —untuk mencegah terjadinya kehiatusan fanfic mendadak di kemudian hari.**

**Tapi masalahnya, saya bingung plot fanfic mana yang benar-benar harus saya kerjakan? Jadi, mohon bantuannya buat reader, untuk memilih salah satu plot cerita di bawah ini yang menurut anda paling menarik atau bagus untuk segera dikerjakan. Satu pilihan dan alasan anda akan saya pertimbangkan dengan baik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story A :**

Baekhyun yakin dunia ini bukanlah negeri dongeng di mana Chinderella akan mendapatkan kunjungan oleh ibu perinya yang serba bisa. Karena itu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dia benar-benar harus berusaha... Sulli —saudara tirinya— tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberikan kau mobil mewah milikku, dan meminjamkan kartu kredit hitam tanpa batas selama setahun kalau kau bisa membuat putra keluarga Park itu membatalkan pertunangannya denganku." "Hanya membuat dia untuk membatalkannya kan?" Dan kesepakatan itu pun dimulai... Demi mobil mewah dan kartu kredit hitam tanpa batas, Baekhyun rela menyamar jadi perempuan, sementara anak keluarga Park sendiri sengaja melakukan penyamaran u/ mengetahui lebih dalam calon tunangannya. (Setting: AU—School life)

...

**Story B:**

Seharusnya Taruhan konyol ini hanya terjadi antara Kai dan Sehun. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol harus tertarik dalam permainan konyol mereka. "Siapa yang bisa mengajak kencan namja misterius itu duluan, dia yang menang." "Oke, dan yang kalah harus menggunakan baju maid wanita dan berkeliling wilayah sekolah selama jam istirahat berlangsung." "T-tunggu dulu, teman-teman." "Yeheeet! Aku terima!" Masalahnya adalah... Siswa misterius bermarga Byun itu terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan dengan dandanan ala gotic dark-nya. (Setting: AU—School life)

**...**

**Story C:**

Semua member EXO tahu, para penggemar fanatik mereka juga sangat tahu, kalau salah satu member boyband EXO bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak kuat dengan namanya minuman beralkohol. Sekali saja ia mabuk, anak hiperaktif itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang diluar dugaan. Seperti ia yang tiba-tiba mencium panas salah satu teman semembernya. "Ciuman yang tadi malam itu tidak berarti apa-apa, iya kan?" "Iya. Tentu saja. Kita masih berteman." / "Aku mabuk." "Jangan bohong, Baek. Kau tidak berbau alkohol." "Tapi aku ingin menciummu." / Karena hubungan gay itu masih sangat tabuh di negara korea selatan, apalagi jika terjadi di antara para idol yang sedang dalam puncak ketenaran... (Setting: Semi AU—Boyband Idol life)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Semua gender ketiga plot cerita di atas sama :: Drama—Romance—fluff, dan sedikit angst untuk konflik di dalamnya. Semuanya berkisah boyxboy / yaoi, tanpa ada genderswitch, karena kalau boleh jujur, saya tidak suka dengan fanfic genderswitch. Untuk apa mereka berganti kelamin kalau jadi laki-laki saja sudah sangat cantik dan manis? (jiwa fujoushi membara) #plaak.**

**Jadi, sekian dari Saya... untuk sementara saya tidak akan muncul lagi, dan mungkin akan datang dengan fanfic baekyeol yang lainnya... **

**Karena itu, berkenan untuk meninggalkan Review terakhir kalinya? Sebagai salam perpisahan dengan Fanfic ini? *tersenyum manis***

**Dan kalau tidak keberatan, sekaligus ikut memilih salah satu dari ketiga plot cerita di atas di dalam kotak review anda... ^^ (Jangan khawatir atau takut dengan review yang panjang. Saya malah sangat senang kalau dapet review panjang^^)**

**Ah ya, satu lagi... Balasan untuk review sebelumnya... :)**

**Terima kasih semuanya~~**

**chobyunbang : hehehe... makasih :D**

**abigaildssi : terima kasih ~ dapet inspirasi darimana saja boleh #lol #plakk**

**iraabaek : salam kenal juga...^^ makasih, senang reader bisa menikmati dan menyukainya :)**

**Ddobi88 : nah, masa' Tao bawa tongkat wushu ke kamar mandi? Jadinya dia cuma bisa semprotin shower ke Kris #lol.**

**yeyechacha : Terima kasih~~ ^^ fighting!**

**alysasparkyuelfshawol : makasih udah rajin review *peluk cium dari author* #plakk**

**realkkeh : aigoo, kenapa kita baru bertemu sekarang, fanficnya baru aja selesai, jadi dapet reviewnya dari chingu cuma 2kali (itupun klo setelah ini masih mau review). Tapi aya senang chingu bisa menyukainya~ makasih...:) love u too XD**

**ByunXi : Terimakasih~ :)**

**JI Dray : Saya Baekyeol shipper dan Baekhyun stan. Jadi gk keberatan dg official pair selama itu tidak mengganggu dunia Chanbaek :D**

**Shifaxo : iya, ni gak lama kan? :)**

**Raensung : bacanya sampe berulang-ulang? Aku jadi terharu.. makasih banyak~**

**inggit : hahaha... poor Kris...**

**aridhina : gak sempat ceritain semua pairing. Dari awal ini hanya fokus chanbaek, jadi yah begini deh akhirnya. Mian klo mengecewakan...**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : hehehe... namanya juga kebelet, Kris jadi lupa ngetuk pintu :p**

**Vikyuu : ini sudah sebisa saya biar gk terlihat kelewat ooc. Sayangnya ini fokus ke chanbaek, pairing lain cuma selingan, mian...**

**Kim Hime : Terima kasih~ fighting!**

**Jenny : hehehe... poor Kris dikacangin.. :D**

**nikendd 88 : hahaha... bayangin wajah chingu ikutan merah. yosh! Artinya saya berhasil #plaak**

**stykiees : Iya tuh, Kris... hehehe... hati-hati, jangan sampe jadi gila beneran #plak**

**suholicious : Iya... makasih :)**

**dbrlshadowD ; Fighting! Makasih :D**

**Baekyeolidiots : Ouh... terima kasih~ jadi terharu... maaf, ini tetap saya taruh aman di rated T. XD**

**baekyolliee : hahaha... kepanjangan klo sampe mereka nikah**

**baeksuchan : udah selesai kok. Cukup sampai di sini saja...**

**xuanjiayi3 : iya, ini yg terakhir :D**

**Babies BYUN : halo... :) aduh kejam amat, sy dituduh bisa membunuh rohani orang... moga chap terakhir ini bs memuaskan . ...**

**synshine : Iya... makasih... :)**

**nadyadwiandini : Iya, akhir cerita, mereka akhirnya jadian... :)**

**ia : fokusnya cuma ke chanbaek, jadi syng bangt sulay ma Chenmin gk bisa muncul. Mian...**

**Jaylyn Rui : iya, jangankan chingu, saya aja gak nyangka chapternya bisa lanjut sejauh ini #error**

**baby tao lovers : makasih:)**

**lili : saya tagih loh review-nya... :D**

**Deer Panda : Semangat! :D**

**LayChen Love Love 2 : Halo reader baru~ :)**

**L-chanLee : anyyeong L~ :D maaf, fanfic ini berakhir di sini tanpa ada sekuel apapun... mian...**

**i-BAEK : Biarlah Sehun beralih pada Luhan, kasian lihat dia patah hati terus... :p**

**pedokris babytao : hehehe... makasih... love yah!**

**Dugundugun : Sehun menjawab "emang ada larangan seme gak boleh nangis?" #sokkeren #plaak**

**kioko2121 : yup. Makasih...:)**

**bubblechanbaek : hehehe... fokusnya ke chanbaek.. yg lain cuma selingan.. mian...**

**piyopoyo : Makasih.. :)**

**Guest : annyeong~ gak papa kok.. wow, moga seterusnya rajin ngereiview #pray**

**SyJessi22 : yaaaah... baek masih aja malu-malu tapi mau... #lol**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : hehehe... poor kris... xD**

**beng beng max : makasih /ikut terharu/**

**Meriska-Lim : hehehe... poor kris...**

**EarthDO : ahh... sayangnya ni ff sudah berakhir smpai d sni... :)**

**Happybacon : ini udah Aya resmi endingkan... apa aya masih terlihat kejam #pupy eyes..**

**Majey Jannah 97 : kebanyakan laki-laki itu perv, apalagi seme #lol**

**iQyuzz : ini baru benar-benar end... :)**

**RinOu Ei : makasih :)**

**ChanBaekLuv : iya... makasih... ni sudah complate. :)**

**raetaoris : hehehehe... kris'a keenakan.. :D**

**cindy : iya... makasih... :)**

**rizki zelinskaya : emang sengaja ciumannya gak hot tapi berkesan, namanya juga ciuman 'pertama' mereka :D**

**Shouda Shikaku : ini hub chanbaek udh jelas kan... :)**

**Yurako Koizumi : ini udah selesai.. mian klo kurang memuaskan...**

**flower you : wow... ciee, yg dapet secret admired..:)**

**AnjarW : hahaha.. maaf udh berapa kali kena kibul... **

**EXO Love EXO : patilah baek nerima... :D**

**Oh SeRa Land : panjang kali lebarnya udh cukup luas blum? Hehehe... :D**

**sayakanoicinoe : cuma nyerempet ke adegan 17... kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...O.O.O.O.O...**

**~Epiloge~**

"Mungkin, karena kau gay..." Lay berkata dengan nada santai, sambil memegang roti isinya.

Spruuufft!

Tao menyemburkan minumannya. "Gege!" ia berteriak protes.

"Kenapa?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya, menatap polos pada Tao yang duduk di sebrang meja kantin di hadapannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku."

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal Ge! Aku tidak seperti kedua sepupuku yang g-g-g—"

"Gay!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Tao dari belakang sambil mengoreksi ucapan Tao.

Tao sedikit tersentak dengan tepukan tiba-tiba itu. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya sedang tersenyum manis. "Namanya Gay. Tidak perlu gugup begitu, tidak ada salahnya kok jadi gay," tambahnya lagi sok tahu dengan kepercayaan tinggi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao.

"Baekkie~" Pemuda tinggi lain datang, merangkul leher Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo cepat~ kita harus pergi..."

Tao hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat melihat dua orang —yang menurutnya aneh itu— berjalan pergi dengan keributan mereka sendiri. "Siapa sih mereka?" tanyanya bingung. Apalagi dengan namja pendek yang tadi bertingkah sok akrab padanya.

Lay terkekeh pelan. "Mereka sunbaemu Tao." Ia menopang dagu sebentar, menatap dua punggung yang semakin jauh dari wilayah kantin. "Apa yah sebutan mereka? Ah, kalau tidak salah Baekyeol? Chanbaek? Atau Couple dumber? Ah, entahlah, aku sedikit lupa. Yang jelas, mereka pasangan gay paling terkenal di sekolah ini."

"HAH?" Tao menganga, tak menyangka. Bahkan ada pasangan gay yang terkenal di sekolah ini? Sepertinya dia salah pindah sekolah. "Junmaho dan kkamjong menjebakku," gerutunya merutuk ke dua sepupunya itu.

"Oh ya Tao. Kau bilang sepulang sekolah nanti kau akan mulai mendaftar di klub sekolah?"

"Iya," Tao mengangguk semangat. Ia tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang berbinar. "Aku akan ikut klub basket."

Di sisi meja kantin lain, Kris yang tak sengaja melihat senyuman Tao, tiba-tiba terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya.

Suho yang kebetulan lewat, menatap aneh padanya. "Oi Kris. Kau yakin tidak salah minum obat, eoh?"

**[Annyeong~]**

**[Sayaka Dini]**

**[20 Maret]**


End file.
